


Прòклятое королевство: Хроники

by Bathilda



Series: Прóклятое королевство [2]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Прòклятому королевству"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прòклятое королевство: Хроники

Прòклятое королевство: Хроники.

Часть 1.

 **Название** :  Искупление

 **Рейтинг** : G

 **Персонажи:** Мира, Ивон

 **Жанр** : мини, джен

До того, как Мира попала на Землю, она считала Ивон, Александру и Тони детьми, несмотря на то что кем-кем, а детьми они тогда уже не были. Мире понадобилось три года, проведенных вдали от дома, чтобы увидеть в сестрах и младшем брате взрослых и разумных людей, а не беспомощных несмышленышей. То, что Иви, Лекси и Тони, оказывается, давно выросли, стало для Миры неожиданным, но приятным открытием – теперь, когда Мире не было больше необходимости воспитывать двойняшек и Тони, она сумела наконец стать их другом. И как раз вовремя. Прежде у Миры не было подруг, которым она могла бы полностью доверять, и это было тяжело – не иметь возможности поговорить с кем-то по душам. Конечно, она всегда могла откровенно беседовать с Морганом, но типично женские разговоры, как бы мало ни была к ним склонна Мира, она с ним вести не могла. А вот с Ивон – легко и с удовольствием.

Вернувшись в Наэрию, Мира обнаружила, что в Александре появилось больше решительности, в Тони – ответственности, а вот Ивон, в сущности, осталась все той же – упрямой, насмешливой, открыто высказывающей свою точку зрения по любому вопросу, любящей балы и развлечения. По словам Моргана, Иви с каждым годом становилась все больше похожа на Миру (за исключением ее страсти к балам). «Не знаю, радоваться за нее или бояться», – добавил при этом Морган. «Ну спасибо, дорогой брат», – медовым голосом отозвалась Мира и подумала, что, пожалуй, Моргану стоит и радоваться, и бояться.

Церемонию бракосочетания Миры и Андрея решено было провести в Гардии. Разумеется, жених и невеста предпочли бы пожениться на следующий день после их официальной помолвки, благо гости, собравшиеся в королевском замке Наэрии на свадьбу Александры, еще не успели разъехаться. Но, помимо того, что это было бы скандально и попросту непристойно, отправившаяся в свадебное путешествие Александра никогда не простила бы Миру за то, что та вышла замуж в ее отсутствие, и потому Мира и Андрей договорились, что сочетаются браком в Гардии через полгода после их помолвки. Этого времени должно было хватить, чтобы все организовать, тем более что Мира и Андрей хотели, чтобы на их свадьбе присутствовало как можно меньше людей, только их близкие и те, кто мог стать союзниками Гардии, то есть главы соседних стран.

Мира планировала вернуться в Гардию за пару месяцев до свадьбы в качестве посла Наэрии, чтобы ввести в курс дел Марка Стокхерста, который должен был сменить ее на этом посту после того, как она станет королевой Гардии. Теоретически, это было несколько неприлично – невесте не следовало жить под одной крышей с будущим мужем, но в данной ситуации это уже никого не удивляло. Впрочем, если бы она вернулась в Гардию вместе с Андреем, пробывшим в Наэрии чуть больше недели, это было бы совсем уж неприлично.

Эти месяцы очередной разлуки с Андреем были не так тягостны, как представлялось до этого Мире, во многом благодаря ее общению с сестрой. Естественно, она также немало разговаривала с братьями, но именно Ивон, с ее никогда неизменной жизнерадостностью, жаждой жить полной жизнью и получить от нее все, отвлекала Миру от мыслей об Андрее и о том, что происходит в Гардии. Где, кстати, не происходило ничего особенного, лишь все то же, что и до отъезда Миры: Андрей и остальные выбивались из сил, пытаясь удержать страну от развала, повальной эмиграции и экономического кризиса. Пока что, к счастью, им это удавалось. Мира понимала, что когда они с Андреем поженятся, она сможет принимать более деятельное участие в управлении страной: то, чего не потерпели бы от любовницы короля, к тому же наэрийской принцессы, примут от Ее величества королевы Гардии, никуда не денутся. Так она хоть немного разгрузит Андрея и его советников.

Ну а пока она занималась делами наэрийского королевского двора, отбивалась от попыток придворных добиться ее расположения, вместе с Ивон закупала приданое (не то чтобы Миру это сильно интересовало, но ей и впрямь нужен был новый гардероб, а Ивон обожала новые платья, которые им шили лучшие портные страны, не говоря уже о новых драгоценностях, духах и прочих безделушках), устраивала чаепития все с той же Ивон и фрейлинами и вообще радовалась жизни. А еще они с Герхардом Рилом старались создать теоретическую модель всех тех магических процессов, которые происходили в Гардии из-за проклятья и в момент его снятия. Это было сложно, но увлекательно, и Мира твердо намеревалась закончить эту работу.

Незадолго до ее возвращения в Гардию в замок приехал один из богатейших аристократов страны. И, как водится, приехал не один, а с сонмом слуг и супругой – красавицей, которая была младше его на добрых тридцать, а то и сорок лет. При виде ее у Миры вдруг бешено зашлось сердце – она узнала жену графа Стелтона с первого взгляда. Графиня Мэри Стелтон в девичестве была Мэри Блэкли, та самая, которую несколько лет назад увлеченно целовал в саду Ник, не подозревая, что Мира стала свидетелем этой сцены. И хотя сейчас Мира уже не испытывала никаких романтических чувств к Нику, да и сам Ник был счастливо женат, Мире все равно было неприятно видеть графиню Стелтон. Иррациональное и, наверное, немного постыдное чувство, но Мира не собиралась с собой бороться. Да, ей неприятно, и все тут. Главное – не показать это окружающим, особенно графине.

Мира не поручилась бы, что ее приветственная улыбка не была похожа на оскал, но даже если и так, чета Стелтонов никак не дала понять, что заметила это. Граф немедленно отправился на аудиенцию к королю, а графиня атаковала принцесс. В переносном смысле, само собой. Она ос **ы** пала их комплиментами, желала всяческого счастья Александре и восхищалась «чудесным балом» данным в честь ее свадьбы, потом, переключившись на Миру, принялась поздравлять ее с помолвкой и желать счастья уже ей, начала хвалить ее чудесные платья, а дальше Мира уже не слушала. Когда они с Ивон наконец отделались от графини Стелтон, Ивон сказала с облегчением:

– Еще чуть-чуть, и я послала бы на псарню за намордником. Невыносимая женщина.

Мира вымученно улыбнулась.

– А ведь еще года три назад она была посмешищем для всего двора – когда так отчаянно старалась женить на себе хоть какой-нибудь денежный мешок, что вешалась на всех подряд, – продолжила Ивон. – Она тогда едва не довела до нервного тика Моргана, а потом захомутала-таки Стелтона…

Тут сопоставившая даты Ивон осеклась, остановилась как вкопанная и огромными глазами посмотрела на сестру:

– Ты что… Ты из-за нее тогда?..

Мира так и не объяснила, почему сбежала тогда из замка, не сказав никому ни слова, ограничилась коротким и туманным: «У меня был нервный срыв». Никто ни о чем не расспрашивал. Точнее, Ивон явно не терпелось выяснить все детали, но нахмурившийся Морган ее остановил, и она беспрекословно подчинилась.

– Нет, – покачала головой Мира. – Не из-за нее. Хорошо, не только из-за нее. Она была лишь последней каплей.

– Я все равно сделаю все, чтобы ей дали понять, что ей крайне не рады при дворе, – жестко сказала Ивон, и Мира даже не стала ее отговаривать: и потому что это было бесполезно, и потому что она не имела ничего против этого, хотя и осознавала, как мелко и недостойно это было.

– Знаешь, я никогда этого не понимала, – после паузы сказала Ивон.

– Чего?

– Тебя и Ника, ваши отношения, – слегка замявшись, ответила Ивон. – Ведь ты в него с детства влюблена была, это же всем было ясно. И он тебя тоже любил, но почему-то женился на этой своей Клеменсии. А потом ты пропала, и он ходил весь черный от горя.

– Это все сложно, Иви, – печально усмехнувшись, отозвалась Мира.

– Ну конечно, у тебя… да что там, у тебя – у вас у всех: у тебя, у Моргана, у Ника, – всегда все сложно, и поэтому вы никогда нам с Лекси и Тони ничего не рассказывали и до сих пор все скрытничаете! – немного повысив голос, с вызовом заявила Ивон и тут же прикусила язычок. – Извини, я не хотела. Просто мы втроем всегда были уверены, что когда ты вырастешь, вы с Ником поженитесь и будете жить долго и счастливо, у нас даже мысли не возникало, что этого может и не случится. Думаешь, это только для тебя было огромным ударом, когда Ник объявил о своей помолвке с Клеменсией? Да мы с Лекси и Тони ступор впали: как же так, Ник – и вдруг женится не на тебе!

– Так бывает, Иви, – со вздохом сказала Мира. – Сначала Ник никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах, боялся, как мне кажется, а потом было уже поздно.

– И ты решила ему отомстить, да? – тихо спросила Ивон.

– Отомстить? – не поняла Мира.

– Хоть вы тогда мало что нам рассказывали – признаю, сейчас вы все трое более откровенны, – мы же не слепые и видели, что у тебя что-то было с молодым графом Кинсейлом, Джеффри, его ведь так звали? Нам каз… Ивон замолкла на полуслове, увидев, как побелела ее сестра, и спросила встревожено: – Мира, с тобой все в порядке?

Нет, все было далеко не в порядке, но сообщать об этом Ивон Мира не желала: еще чего не хватало. Джекффри Карлис, граф Кинсейл, уже много лет был больным местом Миры, обсуждать которое она пока что не могла ни с кем.

– В порядке, в полном порядке. И нет, мне и в голову не могло прийти мстить Нику, я лишь хотела забыть его, и надеялась, что Джефф поможет мне в этом, – медленно и задумчиво сказала Мира.

– Прости, мне вообще не следовало о нем упоминать, – покаялась Ивон. – Я помню, как ты переживала, когда он погиб. Так жаль, такой молодой и красивый, и такая ранняя, трагическая смерть.

– Мы были помолвлены, – призналась Мира. Тогда, больше пяти лет назад, о ее помолвке с Джеффри знали только Морган и Ник, младшим Мира решила не говорить, пока о ней не будет объявлено публично, но этого так и не произошло, а потом это уже не имело значения.

– Что?! Тайно?

– Морган дал свое согласие. Мы с Джеффри познакомились задолго до того, как он впервые был представлен королю, когда я выполняла одно из поручений Моргана. К моменту нашей помолвки мы были знакомы около полутора лет, но формально – всего лишь полгода, с того дня, как он присягнул на верность Моргану. Да и виделись мы, по мнению двора, ровно столько раз, сколько он приезжал в Кермин, то есть раза четыре. Официальная помолвка в этих обстоятельствах выглядела бы весьма странно и породила столько слухов, что даже страшно было себе представить. Мы собиралась объявить о ней месяцев через пять-шесть, но…

– Почему ты нам об этом не рассказала? Считала, что мы всем разболтаем? – обиделась, хотя и не слишком сильно, Ивон.

– Вы никогда не сделали бы этого намеренно, но вспомни, какими болтушками вы с Александрой были в то время. Так что да, я опасалась, что вы случайно обмолвитесь об этом. Ивон, пожалуйста, давай оставим эту тему, ладно?

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – немного насупившись, ответила Ивон. – Но вот что, твой Андрей мне нравится гораздо больше, с ним ты вся светишься от счастья.

– Ты просто плохо знала Джеффри и мало видела нас вместе, – с усилием, сквозь ком в горле, отозвалась Мира. – Извини, но я устала, пойду к себе. Передай, пожалуйста, Моргану, что я неважно себя чувствую, и меня не будет на обеде. Увидимся вечером, Ивон.

Еще больше надувшись, Ивон посмотрела вслед сестре и решила, что нет, она не чувствует себя виноватой. Ну, если только самую малость. Ведь это не она скрывала от своих близких кучу тайн.

* * *

Запершись у себя в комнате и приказав слугам ее не беспокоить, Мира уселась в большое мягкое кресло, стоявшее у окна, и пожала под себя ноги, но затем, после недолгих размышлений, встала, достала из шкафчика резную деревянную шкатулку и вернулась в кресло.

В шкатулке хранилось то немногое, что осталось у нее от Джеффри – письма и несколько подаренных им украшений, включая ее любимое: небольшой, искусно сделанный кулон в виде лилии, украшенный сапфирами. Мира много лет не надевала его и даже не дотрагивалась до него. Из всех людей, которые умерли от ее руки, Джеффри был единственной невинной жертвой. Конечно, она не лично его убила, это сделали разбойники-грабители, но именно ее ошибка стоила ему жизни. Однажды Мира рассказала Андрею, что из-за нее, из-за ее просчета погиб человек, но она так и не призналась ему, что это был ее жених. Она никогда и ни за что не должна была соглашаться выйти за Джеффри замуж. Но она согласилась, и Джефф погиб.

Когда она ответила «да» на его предложение руки и сердца, она была уверена, что он понимает, что она не любит его, и сама не сомневалась в том, что эта не-любовь взаимна. Просто они были друзьями и отлично ладили, и тогда Мира казалось, что этого достаточно для брака. Когда все изменилось? Когда Джеффри перестало хватать ее дружбы, и он захотел ее любви?

Мира до сих пор в деталях помнила день накануне его смерти. Он гостил в королевском замке, приехав в столицу по делам, и они с Мирой тайком встречались в ее комнате, как всегда, когда он наведывался в Кермин. Мира никогда не имела ничего против его поцелуев и даже наслаждалась ими, но, хотя она была убеждена, что исполнение супружеских обязанностей не станет для нее отталкивающим долгом, она никогда не стремилась превратить эти поцелуи в нечто более. Равно как и Джеффри. До того дня.

Мира позволила ему расстегнуть ее платье, а затем и снять его, позволила ему ласкать ее. Она думала, что готова позволить ему и больше, в конце концов, они все равно собираются пожениться, какая разница, когда становиться любовниками, до свадьбы или после? Но она опять ошиблась. Когда Джеффри начал снимать с нее сорочку, она его оттолкнула, поскольку вдруг с кристальной четкостью осознала, что нет, она не готова пойти на этот шаг. По одной простой причине: Джеффри – не Ник. Если бы на его месте был сейчас Ник, Мира не колебалась бы ни секунды, но с Джеффри… с Джеффри она не могла пойти на это. Не только сейчас, а вообще. И Джефф это понял, понял по ее глазам, он всегда с легкостью «читал» ее. Увидел, что она все это время лгала ему, пусть и неосознанно, невольно. «Извини», – одними губами произнесла Мира, опуская голову, чтобы скрыть грозившие пролиться горячие слезы. «Прошу прощения, Ваше высочество, я вел себя недопустимо, этого больше не повторится», – холодно ответил Джеффри и, чеканя шаг, вышел из комнаты.

Через час Мира узнала, что граф Джеффри Карлис покинул замок и отправился домой. На ночь глядя, верхом, оставив в замке и своих слуг и телохранителей, и свою карету, почти безоружный. Одна из помышляющих на дорогах Наэрии разбоем шаек, конечно же, не упустила такую богатую добычу – одинокого всадника на породистом скакуне и в дорогой одежде. Так Джефф лишился жизни, а Мира приобрела чувство вины: если бы не она, ничего этого не случилось бы. (Позже люди Моргана перерыли всю страну и нашли-таки убийц Джеффри. Морган не стал рассказывать сестре, что с ними сталось, ни к чему ей были такие кровавые подробности.)

Тяжело вздохнув, Мира погладила кулон, пропустила через пальцы цепочку, и убрала украшение обратно в шкатулку. Прошлое не исправить, как бы ей этого не хотелось, и забыть его она была не в силах. Смерть Джеффри тяжким грузом лежала у нее на душе, много лет оставаясь ее неутихающей болью, о которой никто и не догадывался. Но вместе с тем, Мира не могла допустить, чтобы чувство вины омрачало ее жизнь с Андреем, который этого не заслуживал. И она постарается хотя бы частично искупить эту вину, сделав Андрея счастливым, – то, что она не смогла дать Джеффри.

Данное обещание Мира сдержала, и в этом смысле она искупила свою вину с лихвой.

 

 **Название:** Перемены

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Персонажи:** Андрей, Ян

 **Жанр:** джен, мини

– Ян, рад тебя видеть. – Андрей улыбнулся полуоборотню и, встав из-за стола, протянул ему руку, которую Ян, улыбнувшись в ответ своей белозубой шальной улыбкой, крепко пожал. Этот жест приветствия был незнаком Материку, но все земляне никак не могли от него отвыкнуть, и их друзья уже усвоили, что он означает. – Хотя, по правде говоря, я не ожидал, что ты так скоро вернешься в Аквилон.

Ян вместе с остальными своими братьями-оборотнями, которых лесные королевы всей Гардии отрядили на помощь мятежникам, дошел до столицы вместе с войском Андрея и помогал захватить город, но как только стало ясно, что Жданов и его силы победили, все дети леса вернулись домой. С того момента не прошло и года, и Андрей был удивлен появлению Яна в замке (вопреки обыкновению – появлению объявленному; раньше Ян предпочитал пробираться везде тайком, но в этот раз охранные чары, наложенные Алексом, и патрули стражников не дали ему последовать этой привычке).

– Я не хотел приходить, меня послали, – пояснил Ян, усаживаясь в кресло. И то, как он это сделал – не плюхнулся, как обычно, а напряженно опустился на самый краешек, – сразу насторожило Андрея.

– Кто послал? – поинтересовался Жданов, нахмурившись.

– Матери лесов, – лаконично отозвался Ян. – Они просили передать тебе, что уходят.

Мда, вот этого еще не хватало. Судя по тому, что из как правило разговорчивого Яна приходилось тянуть информацию клещами, ситуация была серьезной и малоприятной. А дополнительные проблемы Андрею сейчас были не нужны, у него и без того их было с избытком.

– Куда уходят?

Ян неопределенно махнул рукой.

– Наши королевы решили, что люди слишком много о нас узнали. Раньше не все верили, что мы есть, и мало о нас знали. Теперь о нас знают все и почти не боятся. Суют свой нос не в свое дело, шатаются по лесам, ничего не опасаясь. Матери всех лесов рассудили, что им надо уйти. Им и всем детям леса. Чтобы не сталкиваться с людьми. Останутся только несколько леших, чтобы приглядывать за лесами.

– Они… вы… дети леса вместе с лесными королевами уйдут в самую чащу? Они теперь будут жить лишь там? – попытался добиться ясности Андрей.

– Нет, – помотал головой Ян. – Наша королева сказала, что они уснут, надолго уснут. Как медведи, но те засыпают на зиму, а она с моими братьями уснет на многие года.

– Оборотни тоже заснут?

– Да, – угрюмо ответил Ян. – Все заснут: и королевы, и лешие, и оборотни. В таком месте, куда никто не сможет дойти. Не знаю, где.

– А ты, ты тоже «уйдешь»?

Ян вздохнул.

– Все оборотни должны отправиться в спячку, даже те, кто не хотят. Но я – полукровка, королева предложила мне выбор. Я долго думал. Если останусь, никогда больше не увижу своих братьев. Но я все равно решил остаться – я не могу бросить свою женщину.

Ян еще давно упоминал о том, что ведьма Бастина из деревушки Сантры – первом населенном пункте, в котором побывали земляне и Мире после того, как очутились в Гардии, – стала его «самкой». Насколько Андрей понял, Ян назвал ее как-то по-другому, но то неведомое волшебство – или чем бы это ни было, – которое помогало Мире, Андрею и его соотечественникам понимать гардийский язык, не справилось с переводом и смогло предложить только такой вариант. По словам Миры, это означало, что в русском языке нет названия эквивалентного тому, что использовал Ян. Впрочем, не было его и в наэрийском. Но, несмотря на это, смысл был предельно ясен – Бастина стала женой Яна и его возлюбленной на всю жизнь: гардийские оборотни влюблялись раз и навсегда.

Когда Мира с Алексом услышали эту новость, они оба недоверчиво хмыкнули – учитывая характер Бастины, не самый легкий и приятный, они не предполагали, что она вообще способна на любовь, тем более на любовь к оборотню. С другой стороны, деревенская ведьма была темпераментной особой, что как нельзя лучше подходило оборотню… ладно, пусть полуоборотню, с его горячей кровью и минимальным эмоциональным контролем. В смысле, Ян, как Бастина, всегда говорил что думал и что чувствовал.

Так или иначе, Андрей знал, что Яну нелегко было сделать такой выбор: хотя во время мятежа Андрей с Романом не так уж тесно общались с оборотнями, они уяснили самое главное – для этих детей леса стая является семьей, интересы которой стоят превыше всего. И пусть Ян, будучи полукровкой, был… нет, не совсем изгоем и парией, но точно не самым популярным и уважаемым членом стаи, он все же любил свою семью и был ей предан. А принимая во внимание то, что вместе с лесными ведьмами уходила не только стая Яна, но все оборотни вообще, было очевидно, что Ян останется совсем один. Это был невероятно сложный выбор, но Андрей ни капли не был удивлен тому, что в итоге предпочел Ян. Сам Андрей не сомневался в том, что на месте Яна он поступил точно также: если бы ему пришлось выбирать между Мирой и всем остальным миром (да, каламбур, но по-иному Андрей выразиться не мог), он не колеблясь выбрал бы Миру.

– Мне жаль, – искренне посочувствовал Андрей, потирая переносицу – раньше, когда он чувствовал себя и не в своей тарелке или нервничал, он снимал очки, а когда в них отпала необходимость, начал использовать этот вот жест.

Ян неловко пожал плечами, словно бы говоря: «Ну что тут поделаешь, такая моя судьба». Вслух, однако, он ничего не произнес.

– Передай им… передай им, что я благодарен за все, что они для нас сделали, – сказал после паузы Андрей.

– Они знают. И рады, что помогли снять проклятье.

– И еще передай, что я правда сожалею, что им приходится уходить.

Откровенно говоря, сожаление это было смешано с облегчением: в последнее время гардийцы, переставшие бояться прежде мрачных лесов, в которых властвовали загадочные лешие и лесные колдуньи, и впрямь стали позволять себе лишнее – рубить деревья, охотиться не только ради пропитания, но и ради развлечения и так далее, за что и наказывались детьми леса. К тому же именно последние мешали барону Бэрроу заготавливать лес для постройки нового гардийского флота. В общем, спячка хранителей леса была лишь на руку Андрею, но вместе с тем он чувствовал себя виноватым.

– Передам.

– Ян, ты и Бастина всегда здесь желанные гости, – сказал Андрей Яну, когда тот собрался уходить.

– Спасибо. Но город не для нас, – улыбнулся Ян. – Еще увидимся, Ваше величество.

Развернувшись, Ян бесшумно вышел из кабинета, и только тогда Андрей сообразил, что в голосе оборотня не были и тени иронии. Ян, которому как правило были безразличны чины и титулы и который всех называл на «ты», впервые обратился к Андрею «Ваше величество», причем на полном серьезе. Наверное, Андрею полагалась испытать гордость, раз даже лесные жители признали его своим королем, но не было ни гордости, ни радости, одна странная тоска. Он уже изменил Гардию, сняв с нее проклятье, и продолжает менять, вольно и невольно, и не факт, что непременно к лучшему. Это была ответственность, от которой у Андрея по спине бежали мурашки, и только одно не давало ему впасть в отчаяние – Мира и друзья, в первую очередь, конечно, Мира.

Да, Ян сделал правильный выбор.

 

 **Название:** Наследник

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Персонажи:** Камилла, Кира, Бернард, Мира, ОС

 **Жанр:** мини, джен

Даже на Земле многие сочли бы, что Камилла серьезно рискует, рожая ребенка в сорок с небольшим лет. На Материке же, где ее возраст считался уже преклонным, ее «интересное положение» и вовсе было скандальным и шокирующим. К счастью, об этом знало не так много людей, большинство из которых были членами ее Ордена и потому всецело поддерживали свою предстоятельницу. К тому же почти всю беременность Камилла провела в Валендейле, главной резиденции Ордена, так что ей не пришлось часто сталкиваться с осуждающими и любопытными взглядами и перешептыванием за спиной.

Беременность далась ей нелегко, роды – еще тяжелее, но, к счастью, все обошлось, и Камилла, пусть и раньше срока, родила здорового мальчика, которого назвала Кристианом в честь своего давно уже почившего деда, как когда-то и обещала своей матери. Назвать сына Джоном она не захотела: и потому что ей до сих пор было больно произносить это имя, и потому что из-за глупого, как она признавалась самой себе, суеверия, она боялась, что тогда ее ребенок повторит судьбу своего отца

Кристиану было три недели, когда его и его оправляющуюся от родов мать приехали навестить Кира, Бернард и Мира. Первым на руки Кристиана взял на руки Бернард, и от внимания его спутниц не укрылось, как изменилось выражение его лица. Да, Бернард смотрел на своего крошечного троюродного брата с умилением и нежностью, которые обычно и испытывают к новорожденным, но было в его взгляде что-то еще, что-то, что насторожило Киру и Миру. Камилла сказала, что с ребенком все в порядке, но, возможно, возможно… Загадка разрешилась, когда Бернард передал Кристиана Кире, рядом с которой тут же встала Мира: с младенческого личика на них смотрели хоть пока и бессмысленные, но такие знакомые глаза – глаза его отца, Джона Эклхаста. Если бы Мира была одна, она, пожалуй, списала это на игру воображения, но Кира и Бернард явно видели то же, что и она. И, судя по всему, Камилла была того же мнения. Осторожно принимая у Киры Кристиана, Мира подумала, что, хотя у большинства детей меняются с возрастом и цвет глаз, и цвет волос, глаза этого ребенка останутся как две капли воды похожи на глаза его отца. А если Кристиан унаследовал от Эклхаста еще и острый ум вкупе с твердым характером, за его будущее можно было не беспокоиться. Ну а Мира, Бернард и Кира будут за ним приглядывать – ради Эклхаста, ради Камиллы и, само собой, ради самого Кристиана. И, возвращая мальчика матери, Мира пообещала себе, что сделает все от нее зависящее, чтобы Кристиан не повторил судьбу Альберта.

 

 **Название:** Чистая романтика

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Персонажи:** Александр, Ивон

 **Жанр:** гет, мини

То, что дверь в его комнату взломали, Алекс почувствовал еще за сто метров до нее. Взломали, конечно, не физически, а магически: все те слои защитных заклинаний, которые Алекс наложил на дверь перед уходом, были аккуратно сняты и развеяны. Во всей Гардии было мало магов, которым было такое под силу, а в замке – и того меньше: Мира да гостивший при дворе Амброуз Лафферти, причем для такой поистине ювелирной работы потребовались бы усилия обоих. Конечно, теоретически это могли сделать и какие-то неведомые и сильные враги, но в это Алекс не слишком верил. Зачем Мире и Лафферти это понадобилось – вопрос отдельный, но Воропаев уже привык к тому, что иногда приходящие Мире в голову идеи не поддаются никакому логическому объяснению (логическому для всех остальных, для самой Миры они были вполне разумные и логичны). Но на всякий случай Алекс все же выставил перед собой магический щит и приготовился произнести боевое заклинание, прежде чем переступить через порог своей комнаты.

Как он и предполагал, никакие вооруженные до зубов враги его не ждали. Зато его ждало кое-что похуже. Точнее, ждала.

Александр Воропаев не был трусом, он бился против оборотней, он прошел всю войну с королем, он снял со страны проклятие, но сидевшая в кресле у камина девушка была страшнее всего этого вместе взятого, и Алекс едва сдержался, чтобы обреченно не застонать. Ну что ж это такое, а? Почему он никак не может получить хоть минуту покоя?

Сняв щит, Алекс вымученно улыбнулся незваной гостье.

– Ваше высочество, – слегка поклонившись, он встал напротив и… и не сдержался. Он знал, что правильнее всего было бы вести себя вежливо и отстраненно и не поддаваться на провокации принцессы (а провоцировать ее у нее получалось мастерски, так же легко, как и дышать), но он не смог. Одно ее присутствие само по себе было провокацией. – Не помню, чтобы я приглашал вас к себе, Ваше высочество. И уж тем более не помню, чтобы я разрешал вам вламываться вот так в мою комнату.

Принцесса широко улыбнулась, и Алекс тут же сообразил, что не стоило ему этого говорить, ой не стоило.

– Во-первых, я тоже рада вас видеть, – любезно отозвалась девушка своим лучшим великосветским тоном. – Во-вторых, этот замок принадлежит королю, а мы с ним одна семья, так что я могу заходить здесь куда угодно и когда угодно. А в-третьих, я лично никуда не вламывалась: если вы заметили, я лишена способности колдовать.

Алекс тяжело вздохнул и сел напротив девушки. У него выдался тяжелый день, и он был не в настроении продолжать их с принцессой обычную словесную игру-флирт, которая началась еще в Наэрии и с которой он безуспешно старался покончить.

– Чего вы хотите, Ваше высочество? – устало спросил он, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Все, хватит с него игр, еще чуть-чуть – и у него появится нервный тик, а все благодаря принцессе напротив. Потому что как бы он ни старался держаться от нее подальше, у него это не получалось, и он злился на себя – за нехватку силы воли и за то, что на самом деле он желал прямо противоположного, – а заодно и на принцессу, которая не переставала вводить его в искушение.

– А вы еще не догадались? – с почти искренним изумлением отозвалась девушка. – Вас, конечно.

В книгах после таких слов герои обычно чем-то давятся или закашливаются, и Алекс пожалел, что не сделал ни того, ни другого: это помогло бы ему скрыть свою реакцию на это заявление.

– Что-о-о?

Нет, разумеется, цели его собеседницы были ясны Алексу с самого начала, но он никак не предполагал, что она произнесет это вслух. Она же принцесса, а у принцесс должны быть определенные границы, вон, даже у Миры они есть. А у ее сестры Ивон они, похоже, начисто отсутствовали.

Началось все вполне невинно: наэрийский королевский двор гуднл как растревоженный улей, а все оттого, что король соседней Гардии лично пожаловал в Наэрию, чтобы сделать предложение руки и сердца принцессе Амиранде; Андрей и Мира были увлечены друг другом и мало что вокруг себя замечали; Бернард держался возле Киры, которая делала все возможное, чтобы удержать в желудке всю съеденную за день еду (ее все еще мучил иногда токсикоз, хотя сама она уверяла, что так ребенок в ее животе высказывает свое недовольство окружающей обстановкой); Роман веселился, ну а Алекс, вполглаза приглядывающий за Андреем (учитывая количество настороженных боевых магов из личной гвардии Моргана, ничего с Андреем не случится и без пристального внимания Алекса), откровенно скучал. Танцевать он не умел и не хотел, а всем, с кем он мог бы убить время за разговорами, было не до него. В таких обстоятельствах Алекс просто не мог не ответить за заигрывания очаровательной сестры Миры, принцессы Ивон. Он же живой человек, в конце концов, который хоть и не был искушен в тонком искусстве флирта, всегда предпочитая более прямой и недвусмысленный подход, но, тем не менее, находил в нем свою прелесть. Да и внимание красивой девушки польстило его самолюбию. Только спустя полчаса, случайно уловив брошенный на него взгляд принца Энтони, Алекс осознал, что фривольный разговор с наэрийской принцессой может дорого ему стоить. Например, некоторых важных частей тела. Что могут сделать с ним братья Ивон за оскорбление чести сестры, он не знал, но догадывался. О том, что сделает с ним Мира, он предпочитал не думать. И потому он быстро свернул разговор с явно обидевшейся Ивон, извинившись и оправдавшись важными делами.

Алекс был уверен, что после этого принцесса Ивон с ним даже не заговорит, но ошибся. На следующий день Ивон подошла к нему с подозрительно радостным блеском в глазах, и Алекс попался: он не только вежливо ответил на ее приветствие, но и язвительно ответил на пару ее подтруниваний. После этого всю неделю его пребывания в Наэрии Ивон буквально преследовала его, флиртуя, поддразнивая и постоянно провоцируя его. Ее братья никак на это реагировали – как подозревал Алекс, после настоятельных просьб Ивон и Миры, которая с нескрываемым весельем наблюдала за сестрой и Алексом, когда находила в себе силы оторваться от Андрея.

Алекс был убежден, что Ивон ведет себя так из-за того, что впервые в жизни она так надолго разлучена с сестрой-двойняшкой, но когда она осталась в Гардии после свадьбы Миры и Андрея, выяснилось, что он заблуждался. Ивон не прекратила своих попыток соблазнить его. Весьма умелых попыток, надо сказать. Алексу было трудно ей противостоять, но он так и не смог заставить себя общаться с Ивон так, чтобы отбить у нее охоту вообще с ним заговаривать. По земным меркам она не нарушала нормы приличия, но по меркам Материка ее поведение было возмутительным для девушки ее статуса, и Алес никак не мог взять в толк, зачем он ей нужен. И вот сегодня он таки задал этот вопрос. Напрямую, без ставших для них привычными язвительности и намеков.

Ивон лишь улыбнулась в ответ на его удивленный вопль, и на Алекса вдруг накатила злость.

– Вы ошибаетесь, Ваше высочество, если думаете, что я стану вашей игрушкой, – процедил Алекс. Он был убежден, что как только… если Ивон добьется своего, она немедленно найдет себе другое развлечение. Александр не был дураком, и ему было очевидно, что их с Ивон разница в возрасте, его не самый легкий характер и ее статус, свидетельствуют о том, что Воропаев для принцессы Наэрии (теперь уже единственной, учитывая, что ее сестры вышли замуж) не более чем игрушкой.

В глазах Ивон на мгновение промелькнула обида, тут же сменившаяся яростью.

– Игра? – прошипела она. – Ты считаешь, что я играю?

Ивон вскочила в кресло, стремительно приблизилась к Алексу, который не сомневался, что он сейчас получит звонкую пощечину. Ивон действительно собиралась ее залепить, но в последнюю секунду передумала. На лице ее появилось нечитаемое выражение, напугавшее Воропаева гораздо больше, чем возможная оплеуха: он не раз видел такое же выражение у Миры перед тем, как та выходила из себя и превращалась в сметающее все на своем пути торнадо. Такое происходило редко, но, как говорится, метко, и этого и впрямь стоило бояться.

Прищурившись, Ивон внезапно плюхнулась Алексу на колени и обхватила его лицо ладонями, прислонившись своим лбом к его.

– Игра? – повторила она свой вопрос, который звучал скорее как утверждение. – Ты и правда так считаешь? Что ты моя игрушка? Даже если я сделаю вот это?

И она впилась в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Именно что впилась, прикусив нижнюю его губу и с силой просунув язык ему в рот. Сказать, что Алекс опешил, значило не сказать ничего. На долю секунды ему вспомнилось, как один из гардийский придворных сравнил Ивон с хрупким и  нежным полураспустившимся бутоном цветка. Ага, конечно, сама невинность. Но прежде, чем  Алекс пришел в себя настолько, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, Ивон отстранилась от него и поднялась с его колен – сама невозмутимость и холодность.

– Прошу прощения, господин придворный маг, за то, что побеспокоила вас, – невозмутимо произнесла она, снова перейдя на «вы». – Этого больше не повторится.

Она развернулась было, чтобы уйти, но Алекс, не вставая с места, схватил ее за запястье. Ну уж нет, хватит с него, пока они не все не прояснят, пока Алекс не узнает, что на самом деле стоит за поведением Ивон, она отсюда не уйдет.

– Если вы немедленно не отпустите меня, я закричу, – сухо предупредила его принцесса, – и вам придется драться на дуэли с одним из моих братьев.

– Ваши братья далеко, а здесь вашим опекуном является король Андрей, – слегка усмехнулся Алекс, – который определенно найдет другой способ, чтобы защитить вашу честь… например, заставит меня жениться на вас.

Оказывается, Мира и Ивон были похожи больше, чем всегда казалось Воропаеву: этот тон Ивон тоже был ему знаком по его общению с Мирой, и он означал, что если Ивон сейчас не разговорить, то она окончательно замкнется и заставить ее потом все объяснить будет адски сложно. Алекс также знал, что если ее отвлечь, то, быть может, они все-таки закончат этот разговор. Во всяком случае, с Мирой это срабатывало. (Алекс не преминул ужаснуться тому, каким экспертом в Мира-ведении он стал за последние годы. Вот только этого ему не хватало для полного счастья.) Сработало это и с Ивон. Она улыбнулась и сказала с притворной серьезностью и в то же время лукаво:

– Тогда, наверное, мне точно стоит закричать.

Алекс мысленно вздохнул с облегчением, поняв, что конец света временно откладывается, и отпустил ее руку.

– Хорошо, давай сначала, – как и Ивон он неосознанно перешел на «ты». – Зачем? Зачем я тебе?

– А ты ведь серьезно, – пристально посмотрев на него, после некоторой паузы констатировала Ивон. – Ты или напрашиваешься на комплименты, что вряд ли, или непроходимо глуп, что тоже сомнительно. – По мнению Алекса, из всех недостатков Ивон самым огромным было ее неожиданно обнаружившееся сходство с Мирой, бóльшее, чем раньше представлялось Воропаеву. – Ты мне нравишься, неужели не ясно? – Голос Ивон стал мечтательным. – Когда ты со свитой Андрея пришел на свадьбу Лекси… У Андрея был такой вид, словно ему принадлежит весь мир, а у тебя – словно ты готов поставить весь мир на колени. И тогда я решила, что сделаю все, чтобы ты стал моим.

Ивон покраснела и опустила голову. Ну надо же, принцесса наконец-то вспомнила о правилах приличия и скромности.

– Не слишком романтическое признание, – мрачно заметил Алекс. – И оно лишний раз доказывает, что я для тебя очередная игрушка. Сколько их у тебя уже было? Скольких ты уже соблазнила, затащила в постель, чтобы наутро бросить и отправиться на поиски новой жертвы? То же мне, Клеопатра нашлась!

Свою пощечину Алекс все-таки получил – увесистую и болезненную. Да, конечно, за дело: не стоило этого говорить, но, с другой стороны, Алекс был живым человеком, не потерявшим способность злиться. А слова Ивон разозлили его не на шутку… опять. На этот раз ему пришлось крепко обнять ее за плечи, чтобы удержать и не дать уйти, а заодно и проверить звукоизолирующие заклинания, наложенные на комнату: Ивон громко и красочно высказала все, что она о нем думает.

Когда она наконец замолкла – в основном потому что-то охрипла, – Алекс, продолжавший держать ее за плечи, подался вперед и быстро и нежно поцеловал ее в губы почти невинным поцелуем.

– Прости, – извинился он.

Некоторое время Ивон молчала, а потом кивнула, не глядя на Алекса.

– Я… Никого не было. Не буду врать, я хотела и думала об этом, но так и не решилась, – тихо сказала она, больше не делая попыток встать с колен Алекса.

– И все же, почему я? – настойчиво спросил Алекс, обругав себя в мыслях дураком. Что ж ему неймется-то, а?

– Ты привлекательный, умный мужчина, сильный, смелый. И ты не боишься разговаривать со мной на равных и ставить на место – кстати, именно поэтому Морган не стал даже приближаться к тебе с беседой о моей чести: кроме него и Миры никто так со мной не обращается. И я не собиралась, как ты выразился, затаскивать тебя в постель. Ладно, ладно, – добавила она в ответ на скептически поднятую бровь Алекса, – это не было основной моей целью.

– Любопытно. Что тогда было основной целью?

– Чтобы ты сделал мне предложение руки и сердце, – как ни в чем ни бывало пояснила Ивон.

Мило. А, главное, оригинально.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но я не услышал ни слова о любви.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, – в тон Алексу сказала Ивон, – но не ты ли говорил, что меньше всего на свете тебя заботит любовь, в которую ты не слишком веришь?

– Говорил. Но не помню, чтобы ты озвучивала подобные мысли.

– Как благоро-о-одно, – протянула Ивон. – Не озвучивала, потому что, в отличие от тебя, я верю в любовь. И, уверена, ты тоже. Но, как и я, ты просто не знаешь, что это такое. Наши с тобой сестры – и мои, и твоя – любят своих мужей, это очевидно, но их любовь такая разная… Я не думаю, что люблю тебя, но не могу этого утверждать, потому что, представь себе, я никогда никого раньше не любила и ни в кого не влюблялась. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется, – взгляд Ивон стал совсем уж задумчивым и отсутствующим. – Мира с детства была влюблена в Ника, Лекси пару раз влюблялась, даже Тони умудрился по-настоящему влюбиться в эту дуру Саванну, а вот я ни разу в жизни ничего такого не чувствовала. Даже обидно. Но ты мне очень-очень нравишься, и не против провести с тобой остаток жизни, спать с тобой, родить тебе детей и все такое.

– Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, – продолжал упорствовать Алекс. – Почему именно сейчас и почему именно я. То, что я тебе нравлюсь, не аргумент.

– Когда ты так меня допрашиваешь, – надулась Ивон (что, бесспорно, шло ей больше, чем Мире), – ты становишься похож на Моргана и сразу же меньше мне нравишься. Потому что я не хочу оставаться старой девой, я и так уже почти старуха,– честно ответила она. – И потому что ты не станешь меня ни к чему принуждать и заставлять делать то, что я не хочу, – тихо добавила Ивон.

– Спорное заявление, – лениво откликнулся Алекс и сжал ее плечо так, чтобы причинить боль. – Я сильнее тебя и я маг, если я пожелаю, то смогу принудить тебя к чему угодно.

– Ты не такой человек, – покачала головой Ивон. – Иначе ты не был бы другом Миры. И я не имею в виду… физическую сторону наших отношений. Я не Мира и не Лекси, у меня ни желания, ни способностей быть королевой или просто хозяйкой поместья и тратить свое время на то, чтобы следить за заготовкой овощей на зиму, составлять меню кухарке или беспокоиться о чистоте белья. Это скучно и ничуть меня не привлекает. А ты сказал, что не собираешься жить в пожалованном тебе королем замке, что тебя вполне устраивает королевский дворец, а значит, и твоя жена будет жить с тобой при дворе. Что как нельзя лучше мне подходит. – Ивон ослепительно улыбнулась. – Я буду жить при дворе, наслаждаться балами и прочими развлечениями, у меня будет привлекательный и влиятельный муж, сестра-королева, которая всегда рядом, и почти никакой ответственности – все, что нужно для счастья.

А ведь она не шутит, осознал Алекс. Нет, он, конечно, с самого начала понял, что Ивон не сказочная диснеевская принцесса, но такого цинизма он как-то не ожидал. Впрочем, а сам-то он что, лучше? Он же понимает Ивон и во многом разделяет ее позицию.

– А если ты все же влюбишься? – спросил он. – Меня не прельщает роль рогоносца.

– Члены семьи Лиеж всегда отличались своей честью и честностью, – возмутилась Ивон. – И никогда не выступалаи против разводов.

– Какое прогрессивное семейство, – пробормотал себе под нос Алекс. Если вдуматься, этот разговор и вся эта ситуация были более чем странными, но он уже привык к странностям – с тех пор, как он попал на Материк, в его жизни их было предостаточно. – Почему я должен на это согласиться?

– А ты и не должен, – мягко ответила Ивон. – Но я тоже тебе нравлюсь, и, уверена, тебе будет приятно возвращаться не в пустую спальню, а к кому-то, кто тебя ждет.

Александр не знал, говорила ли она наугад или и впрямь так хорошо успела изучить его за их недолгое знакомство, но она была права. Пусть он и не был в нее влюблен и до сегодняшнего дня и не помышлял о женитьбе, ему было одиноко. Так что да, это было неплохим доводом в пользу свадьбы с Ивон.

– Хорошо, – сдался он. – Я согласен.

– На что? – невинно осведомилась Ивон. – Не припоминаю, чтобы я что-то тебе предлагала.

Вот чертовка!

– Верно. Но прежде, чем это сделаю я, последний вопрос: как ты уговорила Миру взломать мою дверь?

Ивон расхохоталась, звонко и от души.

– Я сказала ей правду, – призналась она, отсмеявшись. – Что жажду стать твоей женой и планирую тебя сегодня уговорить. А она ответила, что ради этого она готова даже временно заковать тебя в цепи, чтобы ты меня хотя бы выслушал. Еще, по ее словам, из нас выйдет отличная пара и мы очень друг другу подходим. И она, как обычно, абсолютно права.

Александр подавил желание застонать и пойти побиться головой о стену.

– Ваше высочество, – нарочито торжественным тоном начал он. – Не окажете ли вы мне честь стать моей женой?

Ивон оценивающе на него посмотрела, словно сомневалась в том, как ей поступить, но в итоге благосклонно кивнула.

– Я принимаю ваше предложение.

– Я рад, – без особого энтузиазма, но довольно откликнулся Алекс и быстро встал, подхватив Ивон на руки. Девушка не по-королевски взвизгнула от неожиданности и попыталась было вырваться, но Александр ей не позволил.

– Что ты делаешь? Немедленно опусти меня на землю.

– Ну уж нет. Ты правда надеялась выйти сухой из воды после того, как столько времени мучила меня? Не получится. За все надо платить, _моя дорогая_ , – с весельем волка, поймавшего себе обед, сказал Алекс, бесцеремонно бросив Ивон на кровать.

Перед тем, как Мира поддалась уговорам сестры помочь той попасть в комнату Воропаева, она предупредила Ивон, что лично оторвет им с Алексом головы, если их ребенок появится на свет раньше, чем через девять месяцев после их свадьбы.

Выражение лица Александра, когда Ивон достала из кармана пузырек с контрацептивным зельем, было непередаваемо.

 

 **Название:** Магическое средство

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Персонажи:** Кира, Алекс, Бернард, Андрей

 **Жанр:** мини, джен

– Сашка, ты мне нужен!

Ворвавшаяся в кабинет Андрея Кира буквально подбежала к брату и, схватив его за руку, заставила встать из-за стола и потащила за собой.

– Вообще-то я занят, – недовольно сказал Воропаев, пытаясь противостоять урагану, в который превратилась его сестра. Он и впрямь был занят – вместе с Романом, Мирой, Бернардом и другими советниками Андрея он принимал участие в совещании… то есть, в королевском совете по поводу войска Гардии.

– Ничего, это ненадолго, – отрезала Кира. – Прошу прощения, Ваше величество, – бросила она через плечо Андрею, – но мне и впрямь очень нужен господин придворный маг. Я вам его скоро верну.

С этими словами Кира, так же стремительно, как и вошла, покинула комнату, уведя с собой Алекса.

– Все в порядке, он правда скоро вернется, – сказал Андрею Бернард, в глазах которого плескалось веселье: судя по всему, он прекрасно знал, зачем Кире так срочно понадобился Александр.

Андрей хотел было спросить Бернарда, в чем дело, но передумал – потом спросит, нечего оповещать всю страну о проблемах Воропаевых. Точнее, Воропаева и его сестры, теперь уже не Воропаевой, а Коллер. Бернард мысленно поблагодарил своего друга и короля за такое решение – Алекс убил бы его, если бы он прилюдно рассказал о том, что только низкий бархатистый голос главного придворного мага, мог успокоить плачущего сына Бернарда и Киры Саймона, а колыбельные Алекса за рекордные пару минут погружали мальчика в сон – результат, которого его родители и няньки не могли иногда достичь и за час.

 

 **Название:** Ничто человеческое…

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Персонажи** : Андрей, немного Миры и Джека Бэрроу

 **Жанр:** джен, гет, мини

Андрей было искренне жаль барона Джека Бэрроу: хотя они виделись всего один раз, на совете союзников, барон много сделал для мятежа, только благодаря ему восстало Приморье, и потому Андрею и впрямь было жаль, что Бэрроу погиб. Так же искренне Андрей обрадовался, когда узнал, что слухи о смерти барона были преувеличены, и на самом деле Бэрроу удалось спастись, несмотря на то что он был серьезно ранен солдатами короля Уильяма.

Однако наблюдая за тем, как Бэрроу флиртует с Мирой – со своей, между прочим, королей, своей беременной королевой! – Андрей, к своему стыду, мысленно желал, чтобы Бэрроу так и не воскресал из мертвых. Возможно, он не реагировал бы так остро, если бы флирт этот был односторонним, но Мира флиртовала с Бэрроу в ответ: у нее блестели глаза, на щеках горел румянец, а с губ не сходила улыбка. Конечно же, Андрей понимал, что Бэрроу не преследует никаких далеко идущих планов, а просто наслаждается вечером – барон, как уже успел уяснить Андрей, заигрывал со всеми особами женского пола, попадавшими в поле его зрения, и даже с некоторыми мужчинами (ни Андрей, ни Роман так и не выяснили, то ли Бэрроу так своеобразно развлекался, то ли ему и впрямь неважен был пол, то ли он делал это просто по инерции). Андрей также понимал, что Мира тем более не воспринимает этот флирт всерьез, просто в ее жизни было мало мужчин, которые позволяли себе вот так с ней общаться, даже когда она была принцессой, не говоря уже о сегодняшнем дне, и теперь она получает от этого удовольствие. Все это Андрей отлично осознавал и ни капли не ревновал Миру.

Это, тем не менее, не помешало ему завалить Бэрроу заданиями и указами перед отъездом того обратно в Приморье. Так чтобы у барона не было времени наведаться в столицу еще по меньшей мере год.

 

 **Название** : Побочный эффект

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Пейринг, персонажи** : Андрей, Александр, Роман, Андрей/Мира

 **Жанр:** джен, мини

– Ты охренел?!

Если бы не звукоизолирующие заклинания, наложенные на комнату короля, его негодующий вопль услышал бы весь замок. И, поскольку Его величество ругался крайне редко, все поняли бы, что произошло что-то очень серьезное. К счастью для Андрея, его услышали только двое: невозмутимый Александр Воропаев, придворный маг, и Роман Малиновский, который никак не мог справиться с одолевшим его приступом кашля. Впрочем, и Андрей, и Алекс слишком хорошо знали Романа, чтобы поверить в то, что Малиновский в мгновение ока заболел бронхитом и ну никак не в состоянии прекратить кашлять. Под кашель Роман пытался замаскировать хохот, от которого он не мог удержаться. Но, будучи преданным другом, он не хотел обижать Андрея своим смехом – королю Гардии и без того было, чему расстраиваться.

– Сашка, я тебя своими руками удушу, – продолжал бушевать Андрей, с ужасом глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

– Я тебе предлагал более надежные и проверенные варианты? Предлагал. Ты сам отказался. Так что ты сам виноват, я тут ни при чем.

– Ни при чем? Не причем?! Это ты называешь ни при чем?! – Андрей в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы и с силой дернул их, но, кроме боли, ничего не добился: мягкие черные кудряшки, в которые по милости Воропаева превратились его прямые жесткие волосы никуда не делись, и Андрей готов был взвыть от бессилия. – Мне же завтра с послом Иллии встречаться, я не могу появиться перед ним в таком виде! Ни перед ним, ни перед кем-либо еще. Я стану посмешищем до конца жизни, и меня свергнут раньше, чем это безобразие исчезнет.

– Жила-была овечка Долли, – сквозь кашель-смех пропел Роман и снова затрясся в приступе смеха, теперь уже совсем откровенного. Андрей бросил на него уничижительный взгляд и снова повернулся к зеркалу, которое упорно продолжало показывать все ту же страшную картину – кудряшки. Пышные мелкие кудряшки, нимбом окутывавшие его голову и спадающие на лоб.

А ведь все началось с благой идеи: Андрей решил последовать примеру небезызвестного на Земле Гарун-аль-Рашида, то есть «сходить в народ», чтобы посмотреть как он, народ этот, живет, и что он думает о своем короле. Само собой, для этого нужна была маскировка, и просто плащ с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо, тут не годился. Амулеты, отводящие глаза, или же маскировочные чары могли бы стать выходом из положения, но было одно «но»: опытные маги легко их засекали, и чем мощнее они были, тем проще их было почуять. А поскольку всем очевидно, что просто так под маскировкой в городе никто не ходит, то кому-то могло прийти в голову попытаться эти чары снять – а ну как под ними прячется разыскиваемый преступник, за голову которого объявлена приличная награда? Конечно, развеять наложенные лично Алексом чары едва ли у кого-то получилось бы, но к чему рисковать? Все это Александр изложил Андрею, который с ним сначала согласился, потом задумался и дал задачу найти все же какое-нибудь надежное средство, позволившее бы Андрею прогуляться по улицам Аквилона неузнанным. И Алекс нашел. Мира как раз почти наполовину переписала ту книгу, которую она нашла в одной из резиденций Ордена Виктории Милосердной, так что теперь ее могла читать не только она. В ней было заклинание, позволяющее на время изменить внешность человека, причем изменить в прямом смысле этого слова, а не только создать иллюзию. Немного болезненно, но зато надежно и почти не засекаемо посторонними магами. Правда, в книге было честно написано, что могут быть побочные эффекты, в частности, заклинание может не отмениться до конца, но, в любом случае, его действие должно было прекратиться в течение нескольких дней. Испытав заклинание на добровольце – одном из людей Лафферти, – Воропаев зачаровал Андрея. Маг не мог выбирать внешность тому, кто желал изменить свое лицо, но когда Андрей увидел, в кого его превратило колдовство Алекса, он это ни на секунду в это не поверил. Потому что только местью Воропаева за все прошлые обиды можно было объяснить новый облик Андрея – высокий тощий молодой человек с буйными кудрями, внушительным носом и бледной кожей. Короче говоря, ходячее недоразумение. Но тогда Андрею и самому было весело: он никак не верил в то, что это нелепое создание – он сам. Однако в данную минуту чего он точно не испытывал, так это веселья. Он благополучно и анонимно прогулялся по улицам Аквилона, выяснил, что таки да, все, что докладывают ему о положении дел в городе и настроении его жителей чистая правда, вернулся в замок, готовый скинуть эту личину, хотя та боль, которой это должно было сопровождаться, его вовсе не вдохновляла. Вот только все пошло не по плану. Когда Алекс снял заклятие, то выяснилось, что побочный эффект, как назло, не преминул проявить себя во всей красе. Андрей вернул себе и свое тело, и свое лицо, но вот волосы его остались идиотскими кудряшками. И это было настолько смешное зрелище, что Роман никак не мог сдержать смех, да и у Алекса дергалась щека из-за усилий не рассмеяться.

По сути, ничего страшного в этом не было, кудри должны были исчезнуть в течение недели, но ходить в таком виде было совершенно немыслимо, король Гардии не мог выглядеть шутом гороховым, особенно на важных встречах. К тому же, учитывая, что заклинание было еще мало изученным и почти не опробованным, вполне могло статься, что ужас на голове Андрея вообще никуда не денется (мысль об этом вызывала панику не только у Андрея).

Сделав еще несколько безуспешных попыток вырвать себе волосы, Андрей сдался, погрозил кулаком Алексу, который вынужден был отвернуться, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку, и, обреченно вздохнув, сказал почти справившемуся с приступом смеха Малиновскому:

– Ладно, Ромка, тащи ножницы.

– Чего? Андрей, подожди, не пори горячку, – запротестовал Роман. – Думаешь, тебе больше пойдешь, если ты будешь похож на уголовника?

– Лучше на уголовника, чем на идиота, – отрезал Андрей.

– Ты и так обычно похож на идиота, – тихо пробормотал Воропаев.

– Удушу, – мрачно пообещал ему Андрей. – Ром, ножницы.

– Не дури, Жданов, – лениво сказал Алекс, забыв про все верноподданнические чувства и трепет, который ему полагалось испытывать к королю. – Проще надеть шляпу или что-то в этом роде. А то действительно будешь пугать всех бритой головой, еще подумают, что ты тифозный.

– Я не собираюсь выставлять себя на посмешище, – яростно сказал Андрей. – Точка. С этой прической я из комнаты не выйду. И никаких больше заклинаний, чтобы замаскировать это безобразие, – добавил он, когда Алекс открыл было рот, чтобы как раз предложить это. – Хватит с меня магических экспериментов.

– Твое величество, а ты уверен, что они у тебя есть? – спросил Роман. – Ножницы, в смысле. Где их искать-то?

– Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Андрей.

– Странно еще, что Мира не зашла посмотреть, как ты тут, – рассеянно заметил занятый поисками Роман. Конечно же Мира была в курсе всего плана, и Андрей был счастлив, что ее задержали какие-то дела, и ее сейчас здесь не было – чем меньше людей станут свидетелями его позора, тем лучше.

Как водится, Малиновский «накаркал»: через минуту в дверь вошла Мира. Точнее, сначала в комнату вошел ее живот, а потом уже она сама. Королева гардийская Амиранда была глубоко беременна,  и потому в последнее время ее живот оказывался в любом помещении раньше ее самой. По словам целительниц из Ордена Виктории Милосердной и по ее собственным подсчетам Мира «перехаживала» уже больше двух недель, но королевская наследница (или наследник, но по всем приметам это должна была быть девочка) к расстройству ее родителей не торопилась появляться на свет. Но все те же целительницы уверяли, что все в порядке, и Мира с Андреем, ради сохранения нервных клеток, предпочитали им верить, тем более что ничего другого им не оставалось. (Когда Андрей узнал о беременности Миры, он предложил отправить ее на Землю, где она была бы в надежных руках лучших акушеров и гинекологов. И даже попытался на этом настоять, после чего несколько недель спал в одиночестве.)

– Сработало? – с порога спросила Мира, еще не взглянув на Андрея. – Все нормально? Ничего не… – Разглядев мужа, она резко замолкла, несколько секунд постояла молча, круглыми глазами рассматривая Андрея, а потом вдруг издала странный звук – нечто между всхлипом и стоном – и согнулась пополам, обхватив живот рукой.

Все трое мужчин немедленно бросились к ней: запаниковавший Андрей громогласно звал врача, что было бесполезно из-за звукоизолирующих чар, Роман просто суетился, а Алекс пытался определить, что с Мирой не так и какие заклинания применить. После пары минут бессмысленной суматохи, когда Андрей рявкнул на Романа и приказал тому бежать за врачом, Мира с трудом распрямилась, и стало ясно, что если ей сейчас что-то и грозит, так это умереть от смеха. Мира хохотала так, что у нее из глаз текли слезы, и Андрей, хотя и не до конца уверенный  в том, что с ней все в порядке, облегченно вздохнул.

– Нормально, все нормально, – отсмеявшись, сказала Мира. – Извини, – с улыбкой глядя на Андрея, добавила она, стараясь снова не расхохотаться, – просто ты выглядишь так… так… – она замялась, подбирая какое-нибудь слово, которое не обидит мужа,

– Я знаю, – угрюмо откликнулся Андрей, подводя ее к креслу и помогая сесть.

– Алекс, если ты сделал это нарочно, я тебя никогда не прощу, – продолжая улыбаться, сказала Мира, поглаживая живот.

– Если ты знаешь способ, как изменить что-то в действии этого заклинания, жажду это услышать, – фыркнул Воропаев. – Оно, зараза, статичнее некуда, иначе и проблем бы не было.

– Кстати о проблемах, – хмыкнул Роман. – Мира, отговори его бриться налысо, я этого зрелища не перенесу, а вместе со мной и половина двора.

– Он что, серьезно? – озадаченно поинтересовалась у Андрея Мира. – Зачем? Подожди несколько дней, и если ничего не…

– Нет, – безапелляционным тоном перебил ее Андрей. – Я в таком виде никому не покажусь.

Вообще-то, его можно было понять: Андрей всегда гордился своей привлекательностью (по большей части тайно, считая, что такое самолюбование недостойно настоящего мужчины) и боялся выставить себя на посмешище. Собственно, последнего много лет боялся и Воропаев, но за время своего пребывания в Гардии он почти поборол в себе этот комплекс, в отличие от Андрея, у которого, в связи с новым статусом, этот страх только вырос. То, что пережил бы президент «Зималетто», могло навсегда подорвать репутацию короля. Однако и Роману, и Алексу реакция Андрея казалась слишком уж бурной. Мира понимала Андрея намного лучше их, но и видеть мужа стриженным наголо ей вовсе не хотелось.

– Андрей, проще отменить встречу с послом Амаранти, – сказала Мира и, поморщившись, потерла живот. Она с самого утра неважно себя чувствовала, но Андрею не говорила – они уже привыкли к ложным тревогам, и она не хотела переполошить его еще одной.

– В четвертый раз? Мне только войны с Иллией не хватает.

У Гардии с Иллией было то, что на Земле обычно называли пограничным конфликтом, который страны не могли разрешить уже третий месяц. Отдавать свою территорию Андрей никому не собирался, но и втягивать Гардию в войну он не планировал. Но как разрешить эту щекотливую ситуацию не представлял ни сам Андрей, ни его советники, и потому король Гардии уже несколько раз под благовидными предлогами переносил встречу с послом Иллии. Еще один такой перенос – и войны не избежать.

– А мы ему скажем, что ты заболел черной лихорадкой, – жизнерадостно предложил Роман.

– Напугаем весь Аквилон и полстраны и посеем панику, – язвительно ответила не перестававшая то и дело морщиться и поглаживать живот Мира.

– К тому же я уже якобы болел, когда в прошлый раз отменял с ним переговоры. Еще варианты будут?

– Будут, – заявил Алекс. – Пойти рожать.

– Что-о-о? – раздался в ответ нестройный хор голосов.

– Рожать, – повторил Алекс. Что тут непонятного? Ваше величество, вон, у вашей жены уже и воды отошли. Посол поймет, что вам не до него.

Андрей, который все это время не сводил глаз с лица Миры, но как-то не смотрел ниже, и Роман, глядящий то на кудри друга, то в сторону, чтобы не раздражать его лишний раз веселой улыбкой, и сама Мира перевели взгляд туда, куда указывал Алекс. И правда, на подоле ее кремового платья расползлось темное пятно. «Надеюсь, это и правда воды», – пробормотал себе под нос Воропаев.

Немая сцена длилась где-то полминуты, после чего Андрей развил такую бешеную активность, что Мира почти готова была попросить Алекса наложить на него заклинание молчания и обездвиживающие чары. Ее остановило только одно: Андрей забыл про свои кудри и не вспомнил о них, даже когда слуги смотрели на него огромными глазами и хихикали ему вслед, а друзья смеялись в открытую.

– Не устаю тебе завидовать, Андрей, – сказал Роман, который морально поддерживал друга, пока Мира рожала, успокаивая собственные нервы лучшим вином из королевских погребов. – Умная, любящая, преданная, она даже умудрилась начать рожать именно тогда, когда тебе это нужнее всего. Посол Амаранти точно поймет, почему ты в очередной раз отменил вашу встречу, рождение наследника – более чем веская причина. Ну, вернее, наследницы, тут Мира подкачала, но это дело поправимое…

Андрей, который и без того был как на иголках и ходил по комнате как рассерженный лев, такое подбадривание не оценил, и Малиновского спас лишь приход повитухи, которая невозмутимо сообщила Андрею, что у него родился мальчик и что с ребенком и с Мирой все в порядке. Повитуха эта приняла в своей жизни немало детей и какую только реакцию отцов и прочих родственников не встречала, и поэтому ничуть не удивилась гомерическому хохоту, раздавшему в комнате.

* * *

Много позже, когда наследник престола, названный Павлом, вырос и стал королем Павлом I Миротворцем, Роман не раз ему говорил, что своим легким жизнерадостным характером он обязан не только его, Роминому, влиянию, но и тому, что его рождение сопровождалось постоянным смехом. А Миротворцем он просто не мог не стать, ведь именно его рождение помогло Андрею отсрочить встречу с послом Иллии и за время этой отсрочки придумать, как обойтись без войны с соседями.

А кудри его отца, ставшие семейной легендой, прошли через три дня после рождения Павла.

 

 **Название:** Семейные ценности

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Жанр:** мини, джен

 **Персонажи:** королевское семейство Лиеж

– Подожди, дай я еще поправлю вот здесь.

Мира встала на цыпочки и поправила брату и без того идеально лежащий воротник. Если бы камердинер Моргана, добрый час одевавший его, увидел, как Мира пытается усовершенствовать плоды его трудов, но мало в этом преуспевает, он был бы в ярости, хотя, разумеется, ничем этого не выдал бы.

– Оба будет тебе хорошей женой, – в который раз сказала Мира, и Морган, до этого никак не отвечавший на это, не выдержал.

– Кого ты в этом убеждаешь: себя или меня? – спросил он.

– Обоих, – ненадолго задумавшись, отозвалась Мира и слегка надулась. Ей не нравилась, что Морган женится.

Мира никогда не была настолько глупа, чтобы считать, что весь мир должен разделять ее взгляды и убеждения, но лишь последние несколько лет помогли ей окончательно понять, что все люди разные и у всех у них свое представление о счастье. И о любви. Вот почему Мира не только не была против свадьбы Алекса и Ивон, но и всячески ей способствовала, даже несмотря на то что она прекрасно знала, что они не любили друг друга. Уважали, симпатизировали, испытывали взаимное желание, но не любили. Когда-то Мира возражала бы против их союза, но сейчас она понимала, что они как нельзя лучше подходят друг другу. Оба никогда не теряли голову от любви, никогда не совершали ради любви безрассудных поступков и не готовы были пожертвовать всем ради любимых. И Алекс, и Ивон слепо и горячо любили своих родных, но никогда – кого-то еще. На Земле говорят, что противоположности притягиваются, но Мира верила, что для Алекса и Ивон было верно обратное утверждение: они были настолько похожи, что должны были стать почти идеальной парой. По крайней мере, Мира очень на это надеялась. И оказалась права. За полтора года, прошедшие после их свадьбы, они не раз ругались, иногда так, что в замке тряслись окна (к счастью, фигурально выражаясь), их повседневное общение состояло из бесстыдного флирта, бесконечных поддразниваний, подначек и язвительных замечаний, но при всем при этом они снисходительно относились к недостатком и слабостям друг друга (во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока недостатки и слабости одного из них не становились _личной_ проблемой другого). Как удивленно заметил однажды Роман, узнав поближе Ивон: «Надо же, оказывается, у них с Сашкой мозги одинаково устроены! А так и не скажешь». И, что самое примечательное, понять, как эти самые мозги работали, не могли порой даже самые близкие Ивон и Алексу люди. Зато друг друга они понимали замечательно, или, может, всем только казалось, что чем дольше Ивон с Алексом живут вместе, тем лучше у них получается читать мысли друг друга. Иными словами, они были вполне счастливы друг с другом, и им не нужна была для этого любовь… или же то, что люди обычно называют любовью.

Но Морган был совсем другим. Мире прекрасно было известно, что ее старший брат умеет любить, что он достоин того, чтобы любить и быть любимым, что он сможет сделать свою возлюбленную счастливейшей женщиной в мире… Вот только в любви Моргану не везло. Когда давным-давно, когда ему было шестнадцать лет и еще был жив их отец, Морган влюбился в двадцатилетнюю дочь одного барона. Это была его первая любовь, которая, как это часто бывает, была болезненной и закончилась ничем: девушка была помолвлена с богатым аристократом, и было очевидно ни она сама, ни ее отец никогда не разорвали бы помолвку ради малолетнего принца, даже несмотря на потенциальную выгоду брака с наследником трона. Да и на Моргана девушка даже не смотрела, разве что ради соблюдения приличий – он ни капли не был ей интересен. Морган страдал молчал, но сильно, о чем, впрочем, были в курсе только пятеро: его отец и тетя, Ник, Мира и Марк Стокхерст, советник и друг короля. Через год отца Моргана, Миры и «мелких» убили заговорщики, Морган занялся делами страны, пытаясь не потерять трон и голову, и забыл про свою несчастную любовь. Во второй раз он влюбился, когда Мира в Гардии сражалась в гражданской войне за трон Андрею, и потому она знала о второй возлюбленной Моргана только со слов Ника. Ну почему, почему Моргану так не везло? Во второй раз Морган влюбился в замужнюю женщину немногим младше него, с тремя детьми и счастливую в браке. Это осталось тайной для всех, кроме Ника и, кажется, Ивон, которая, повзрослев, стала чертовски наблюдательной. Но, поскольку это было больной для Моргана темой, Ивон даже не пыталась с ним это обсудить, равно как и Мира, когда Ник ей обо всем рассказал.

А потом в жизни Моргана появилась леди Беатрис. Забавно, но кроме Тони, поведавшего о ней Мире в свой визит в Гардию, о леди Беатрис сестре написали Ник, Ивон и Александра, явно не сговариваясь. И хотя Морган в письме Мире ясно дал понять, что не испытывает к этой красивой и умной женщине ничего, кроме симпатии и уважения, Мира все же посоветовала ему жениться на Беатрис. Потому что Моргану нужен был наследник и потому что ему нужен был кто-то, кто скрасит его одиночество, когда Ивон и Тони обзаведутся собственными семьями, и Морган останется совсем один. Однако это не означало, что Мире был по душе брак обожаемого брата с нелюбимой женщиной. Ну а когда Мира лично встретилась с Беатрис, то ей еще меньше понравилась эта идея, потому что Беатрис в свою очередь не любила Моргана. Если судить объективно, то Беатрис была хорошим человеком, так думали все, кто был с ней знаком: добрая, умная, образованная, с твердым характером. Идеальная королева, верная жена, но не любимая и не любящая. Морган смирился с этим. Мира – не могла. Это было нечестно и несправедливо, но такова судьба короля.

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – улыбнулся Морган и вздернул Мире нос. Много лет назад так делал их отец, и Мира прикусила губу, чтобы на ее глаза не навернулись слезы. На мгновение ей показалось, что она вернулась в детство, веселое и беззаботное. – Все в порядке, я давно уже привык к мысли, что мой брак будет заключен по расчету. Мне повезло, что был свободен в выборе и мне не пришлось выбирать жену по политическим соображениям.

– Это все равно несправедливо, – упрямо сказала Мира, неожиданно для себя – тоном обиженного ребенка.

– Ты же знаешь, что жизнь вообще несправедлива и полна неприятных, но неизбежных вещей, – печально усмехнувшись, ответил Морган.

– Извини, несмотря ни на что, это должен быть счастливый день, а я только испортила тебе настроение, – виновато произнесла Мира. – Просто я хочу, чтобы ты был так же счастлив как мы с Лекси и Ник.

– Я сделаю для этого все возможное, – пообещал Морган. – Подожди, а как насчет Ивон? Она что, не счастлива?

– Дорогой брат, я слишком тебя люблю, чтобы желать тебе такого же семейного счастья, как у Иви: оно у нее слишком уж отдает безумием, – закатив глаза, ответила Мира.

– Кто меня звал? – весело спросила с порога Ивон.

– Легка на помине, – добродушно пробормотал Морган, положив руку на плечо Мире.

Как оказалось, Ивон была не одна, после нее в комнату зашли Александра, Тони и Ник.

– Ну вот, вы как всегда шушукаетесь вдвоем, – с показной обидой заметила Ивон и, приблизившись к Моргану, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку. Секундой позже Александра ее примеру последовала Александра.

– Мы пришли, чтобы тебя поздравить, – насмешливо сказал Тони.

Ивон бросила на младшего брата недовольный взгляд

– И это тоже, – согласилась она. – Но вообще-то мы пришли, чтобы сказать тебе, что мы всегда будем на твой стороне, чтобы ни случилось.

– Всегда тебя поддержим, – добавила Александра.

– И ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам за советом и помощью, – перенял эстафету Ник.

– И я лично заставлю Беатрис пожалеть, что она родилась на свет, если она посмеет причинить тебе боль, – без тени иронии пообещала Ивон.

– Только после меня, – возразила ей Мира.

– Ладно.

– Я к вам присоединюсь, – обняв свою двойняшку за талию, заявила Александра.

– Вы меня с Беатрис не перепутали? – сухо осведомился Морган, с иронией глядя на братьев и сестер. – Это невест принято подбадривать и утешать, я способен обойтись без этого.

– У Беатрис для подбадривания своя семья есть, а мы пришли к своему любимому брату, чтобы сказать ему, что всегда будем рядом, – улыбнулась Мира.

– Точно, – подтвердил обычно не склонный к сантиментам и публичному выражению чувств Тони.

– Несмотря ни на что мы были, есть и будет одной семьей, и ничто этого не изменит, – твердо сказал Ник.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Морган, – и  не перестаю благодарить судьбу за то, что вы у меня есть. Без вас я вряд ли дожил бы до этого дня.

Он покрепче прижал к себе Миру и, притянув к себе Ивон, а с ней и Лекси, поцеловал рыжеволосую двойняшку в лоб.

Минуту он стояли молча, девочки – все трое – прильнули к старшему брату как когда-то делали это в далеком детстве, а Ник и Тони с нежностью на них смотрели. Поймав взгляд Ника Морган улыбнулся и слегка кивнул: да, они оба думали об одном и том же. Как бы не поменялась их жизнь с того момента, как Морган стал королем, что бы с ними не произошло за эти годы, кое-что осталось прежним, например, острый язычок Ивон, стремление Миры во что бы то ни стало защитить своих близких или же то, что они были, есть и будут одной семьей, и ничто не сможет это изменить.

Первой молчание нарушила Ивон, когда попыталась отстраниться от Моргана и обнаружила, что локон ее волос зацепился за висевшую на груди короля цепь, украшенную драгоценными камнями. Иви ойкнула от боли, Александра попыталась распутать волосы, под аккомпанемент просьб Ивон не тянуть так сильно и ее аханий и оханий, Мира призывала к аккуратности, ведь повредить цепь за двадцать минут до церемонии бракосочетания было никак нельзя, Тони дразнил Ивон за ее неуклюжесть, а Ник с нескрываемым весельем наблюдал за этой суматохой.

Да, они все и впрямь мало изменились. И это грело душу.

 

 **Прòклятое королевство: Хроники. Часть 1-а. На два слова.**

1\. Король Андрей почти всегда принимал ванну в компании своей супруги. Если бы этот факт стал достоянием гласности, он вызвал бы неоднозначную реакцию: кто-то счел бы это необычайно романтичным, кто-то брезгливо поморщился бы, а кто-то лишь пожал плечами и забыл бы об этом. Никто никогда не догадался бы, что мыться в компании мага, который может щелчком пальцев нагреть воду и так же легко ее охладить, гораздо удобнее, чем гонять туда-сюда слуг с ведрами воды.

2\. Когда Кира ждала первого ребенка, она дала королевским плотникам необычный заказ, и когда он, с третьей попытки, был исполнен, она вошла в историю Гардии как изобретатель кресел-качалок. В этом кресле было удобно не только кормить и укачивать сначала сына, а потом дочку, но и вспоминать. Бернард привык к тому, что когда Кира сидит в кресле-качалке и отсутствующим взглядом смотрит в окно или на огонь, то не стоит ее беспокоить – она вспоминает о доме, о Земле, на которую никогда уже не вернется. Бернард понимал, что это естественно – скучать по родине и по оставшейся там сестре, но иногда его охватывало страстное желание разбить вдребезги это кресло. Словно это могло гарантировать, что он никогда больше не увидит в глазах Киры этой дикой тоски.

Когда это кресло сломалось, Кира заказала новое. И когда она сказала об этом Бернарду, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Более того, он улыбнулся и ответил, что это хорошая идея.

3\. Каждый раз, когда Морган гостил в замке Андрея, и, наоборот, когда Андрей с Мирой наносили ответный визит в Наэрию, Мира и Морган возобновляли их давнюю традицию: каждое утро они совершали конную прогулку по дорожкам окружавшего замки парков. Обычно их отлично было видно с крепостных стен обоих замков, и, если у Андрея не было никаких срочных дел, он некоторое время наблюдал за ними сверху.

– Ничего, – как-то раз мягко сказала ему вставшая рядом Александра, – мы с Ивон и Тони тоже до сих пор их ревнуем.

– Кого? – угрюмо спросил Андрей, прекрасно, однако, понявший, о чем она.

– Знаете, мне иногда кажется, что Мира с Морганом даже ближе друг другу, чем мы с Ивон, а ведь мы двойняшки. Нам с ней и Тони всегда было обидно, что Морган любит Миру больше, чем нас, а она – его. Но вам не стоит переживать, вас Мира любит не меньше, чем Моргана, просто по-другому.

– Я знаю, – машинально ответил Андрей, глядя на то, как Морган, наклонившись к Мире, сказал ей что-то, от чего она рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

Конечно же он знал, что Мира его любит, но это не мешало ему иногда ее ревновать. Но не ко всем тем мужчинам, которые флиртовали с ней, пытаясь добиться благосклонности королевы, а к ее старшему брату. Просто потому что какая-то частичка ее души всегда будет принадлежать Моргану, а не безраздельно находиться во власти Андрея. Это была данность, с которой Андрей уже несколько лет старался смириться, и у него это почти получилось.

Зато теперь он понимал, что, должно быть, чувствовал Сашка Воропаев, когда Кира сходила с ума по Андрею. Если, разумеется, допустить, что у Алекса было сердце, чтобы хоть что-то чувствовать, – несмотря на годы дружбы Андрей в этом сомневался.

4\. Если бы Романа спросили, чего из земной жизни ему больше всего не хватает в Гардии, он не задумываясь ответил бы, что мини-юбок. Нет, серьезно, можно привыкнуть ко всему: к ужасной канализации, к отсутствию душа, нормального пива и телевизора, к странным танцам (каждый из которых длился минут двадцать, не меньше), к лошадям вместо машин, – но привыкнуть к тому, что под юбками у милой на мордашку девушки могли оказаться страшные волосатые ноги и целлюлитные бедра, у Романа Дмитриевича Малиновского, с его тонкой душевной организацией и совершенным вкусом, никак не получалось.

Андрей пообещал ему законодательно решить эту проблему – своим указом женить Романа на какой-нибудь придворной даме с нордическим характером, которая навсегда отобьет у Малиновского охоту заглядывать под юбки кому-либо, кроме законной супруги. Роман упросил Его величество смилостивиться над своим верным подданным и другом и с тех пор на очередном «свидании» просто тушил половину свечей. Как говорится, в темноте все кошки серы, а дамы – привлекательны.

И только Андрею было известно, что больше всего Роману не хватает его любимых книг и музыки.

К счастью для всего Материка Малиновскому не пришла в голову идея написать «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе» или «Бойцовский клуб».

5\. Алекс знал, что его покойные родители, особенно отец, не одобрили бы ту жизнь, которую он вел в Гардии. Отец всегда надеялся, что его единственный сын добьется власти и положения в обществе. Да, благодаря пожалованным ему Андреем землям Алекс был состоятельным человеком, а титул главного придворного мага и советника короля означал, что Алекс принадлежал к сливкам гардийского высшего общества, но он знал, что отец был бы разочарован тем, что он добровольно отказался от короны и не пожелал идти дальше, не стал самым могущественным магом Гардии, от одного упоминания имени которого все дрожали бы. Воропаев-старший был честолюбивым человеком и, не имея магических способностей, не понял бы, что обладать почти безграничной силой означает стоять на краю той самой бездны и смотреть в нее – рано или поздно она посмотрит на тебя в ответ. И тогда богатство и власть окажутся ненужными, потому что их поглотят хаос и безумие. Алекс слишком хорошо осознал это в тот момент, когда снимал со страны проклятье короля Генриха, и потому его очень даже устраивала его нынешняя жизнь. В ней было все, что ему было необходимо, не больше и не меньше.

Но иногда ему снилось, что он стоит в кромешной тьме, где не было ничего, кроме голоса, нашептывающего ему соблазнительные предложения и обещавшего все, что он только захочет. Для этого нужно немногое – всего лишь освободить все ту мощь, которой владел Алекс, чтобы она хлынула в мир, как прорвавшая реку дамба. Раз за разом Александр отказывался, просыпаясь в холодном поту.

Больше всего на свете он боялся, что рано или поздно он поддастся и согласится. И поэтому он настоял, чтобы у Ивон под подушкой всегда лежал кинжал – так, на всякий случай. Он не сомневался, что у нее хватит решимости убить его, если он когда-нибудь слетит с катушек. Вопрос был только в том, успеет ли она это сделать.

Часть 2. Чужими глазами

 **Чужими глазами: Хью**

 **1.**

– Хью, выпрямись, – прошипел младшему сыну барон Достан, – и перестань вертеть башкой.

Юноша, шедший справа от него, вздрогнул, виновато опустил глаза и выпрямил сутулую спину. Его старший брат Кайл злорадно ухмыльнулся. Хью впервые в жизни покинул отцовский замок (визиты к соседям и в близлежащие городки – не в счет) и приехал не куда-нибудь, а сразу в столицу, и потому жадно пытался разглядеть и запомнить все, что видел. И уж тем более Хью не мог не рассмотреть получше королевский замок – величественный, роскошный и по-своему красивый, даже несмотря на некоторую неуклюжесть и массивность. Ну а внутреннее убранство – изысканные гобелены, витражные стекла, изящны портьеры, резные скамьи, дорогие ковры и все остальное – и вовсе поражало воображение. В Бримском округе семья Достан была самой богатой, и их родовой замок был намного обставлен и украшен вдвое богаче домов других землевладельцев, но не шел ни в какое сравнение с резиденцией короля Гардии. Барон Достан и сам был восхищен не меньше младшего сына, но его впечатлила роскошь замка, а не его красота, и потому он, в отличие от Хью, «не выставлял себя идиотом, мотающим башкой как осел, которого дразнят морковкой». Барон недолюбливал Хью в основном из-за того, что тот «уродился недомерком», не то что его высокие и широкоплечие отец и старший брат, и потому всегда находил повод к нему придраться. А то, что Хьюго предпочитал проводить свободное время за книгой, а не за охотой, пирушками с друзьями или развлечением со служанками, тем более не прибавляло ему любви единственного родителя. Тем не менее, Хью был его родным сыном, и Достан, хоть и своеобразно, заботился о нем, поэтому-то и взял его с собой в столицу на грандиозный бал, который устраивал король. Раньше, до проклятья, гардийские короли каждый год давали большой бал, куда обычно приглашались самые богатые и титулованные (что не всегда совпадало) лица страны. С одной стороны, это делалось для того, чтобы продемонстрировать им, что монарх ценит их и их преданность. С другой – чтобы, используя своих людей, замаскированных под гостей и слуг, убедиться в лояльности наиболее влиятельных персон Гардии. С третьей – так удобнее было вести с ними дела: собрать всех вместе проще, чем вызывать их в Аквилон по одному. Через четыре года после своей коронации, вскоре после рождения сына, король Андрей возобновил эту традицию, и барон Достан с семьей были приглашены на первый такой бал. Барон взял с собой младшего сына в надежде, что «башковитого парня» удастся пристроить при дворе. Сам Хью был бы не против этого – провести всю жизнь дома, в смертельной скуке, ему не хотелось, – но не сомневался, что никому он при дворе не нужен. А жаль.

В замке, который изнутри был больше, чем казалось снаружи (а то как бы в нем разместились около трехсот гостей со свитами?), и в нем царило возбужденное оживление: слуги с озабоченными лицами сновали туда сюда, под ногами мешался многочисленный багаж, королевские маги-гвардейцы судорожно сканировали замок с прибытием каждого нового гостя – а ну как он привез запрещенный артефакт. В общем, растревоженный улей как он есть. Хью был поначалу ошеломлен такой суетой, но его быстро отвлекли фрески и гобелены.

Как только они устроились в отведенных им комнатах (братьям Достан досталась одна комната на двоих, что привело в ужас обоих, но деваться им было некуда), Хью тут же направился в королевскую библиотеку, точнее, ту ее часть, что была открыта для посетителей. Обитатели и гости замка могли взять в ней любую понравившуюся книгу под немалый залог, который, в случае ее невозвращения, обеспечивал покупку новой. Разумеется, на руки выдавались лишь те книги, которые могли быть заменены, а редкие единичные экземпляры хранились в личной библиотеке короля.

Хью не жалел, что оставил треть скопленных им денег в библиотеке – это того стоило, он много лет мечтал прочитать эти книги, которые невозможно было достать во всем Бриме и ужасно дорого выписать из столицы. К тому же, деньги (за исключением небольшого процента за пользование библиотекой) ему вернуться, правда, уже в самом конце их пребывания в замке, так что он не успеет совершить вылазку в город и наведаться в книжные магазины, но это действительно, абсолютно точно того стоило.

Невысокий, пропорционально сложенный Хью никогда не был особенно неуклюжим, однако когда он шел по людному коридору с толстой стопкой книг в руках, пытаясь не уронить их и одновременно уворачиваясь от бегущих по делам людей, он чувствовал себя неловким и неповоротливым медведем. Он мог только надеяться, что он благополучно дойдет до своей комнаты, ни с кем не столкнувшись, особенно со слугами с подносами, и не выставит себя дураком. Увы, ему не повезло: поворачивая за угол, он столкнулся с, как он потом уже увидел, богато одетой дамой и упал прямо на пятую точку, рассыпав по полу все книги. Даме повезло больше, ее от падения удержал сопровождавший ее мужчина.

– Прощу прощения, я не хотел, извините мне, пожалуйста. Простите, я не хотел…

Покрасневший Хью встал на колени и, не поднимая головы, попытался как можно быстрее собрать книги и сбежать отсюда.

– Если это было покушение на убийство, то крайне неудачное, хоть и оригинальное, – раздался вдруг над его ухом мужской голос, и тут же в руки Хью были всунуты несколько книг.

Вздрогнув, он поднял голову: рядом с ним присел на корточки мужчина, не давший упасть женщине, в которую врезался Хью, но Хью лишь сейчас взглянул ему в лицо и едва не вздрогнул еще раз – лицо мужчины уродовала красная полоска шрама, тянущегося от переносицы до мочки. Ну, ладно, не слишком уродовала, и шрам явно был старым, но впечатление он производил неизгладимое. Создавал впечатление, что его владелец (серо-голубые лукавые глаза, светлые волосы, широкие плечи, стилет на поясе), – безжалостный убийца, пришедший по душу Хью.

– Я…

– Роман, не пугай нашего гостя, – мягко сказала столкнувшаяся с Хью леди.

Мужчина, Роман, весело ухмыльнулся и выпрямился, а затем, скептически посмотрев на то, как Хью старается встать на ноги и снова не уронить при этом книги, взял у него часть увесистых томов. Хью наконец принял вертикальное положение и смог разглядеть женщину, с которой он столкнулся. Первым, на что он обратил внимание, были ее глаза: большие, карие, выразительные. Красивые. Пожалуй, самые красивые глаза, которые видел в своей девятнадцатилетней жизни Хью. Он еще гуще покраснел, но заставить себя отвести взгляд от незнакомки не смог. Хью не был экспертом в определении женского возраста, но, по его мнению, ей было уже далеко за двадцать. Красотой, классической красотой, она похвастаться не могла, но язык не поворачивался назвать ее страшной или просто невзрачной. Дама была привлекательна, очень привлекательна, и эффектна. Возможно, дело тут было в ее потрясающих глазах, смотревших сейчас на Хью с добротой, немного насмешливо и в то же время понимающе, возможно – в том, как она держалась: величественно и с невероятным достоинством (это, а также ее дорогая одежда наводили на мысли о том, что она жена кого-то очень богатого и влиятельного), но, как бы там ни было, Хью не задумываясь сделал бы для нее все, что она попросила бы, и пошел бы за ней куда-то угодно, если бы ни она позвала. Хью никогда еще не испытывал ничего подобного, и в этот момент он больше всего опасался, что эти его мысли написаны у него на лбу крупными буквами.

Но, к счастью, ни Роман, ни остававшаяся безымянной леди, ни стоявшие у нее за спиной надменная блондинка и шатен с пристальным взглядом ничего не заподозрили. Во всяком случае, выражение их лиц ничуть не изменилось. Правда, только до тех пор, пока кареглазая дама не взяла в руки одну из книг, которые держал Хью.

– Увлекаетесь историей? – спросила она, листая фолиант.

Взгляд шатена стал еще более цепким, блондинка слегка прищурилась и впервые внимательно посмотрела на Хью, а Роман (хотя правильнее, наверное, было бы называть его господин Роман), напротив, перевел взгляд с Хью на кареглазую леди.

Прежде, чем Хью, от смущения временно потерявший дар речи, смог найти в себе силы, чтобы ответить на такой элементарный вопрос, шатен, сделавший пару шагов вперед, сказал невозмутимо:

– Прошлое может стать как матерью будущего, так и его могильщиком, если вовремя его не забудет.

– Эрик Лолесский, – машинально произнес Хью, немедленно узнав цитату из известного сочинения мага Эрика Лолесского, бывшего несколько веков назад главой Ордена Эльнара Светлого.

– Верно, – кивнул шатен.

– Начитанный отрок, – хмыкнул господин Роман.

– Я знаю, – ответила кареглазая леди, но явно не ему, а шатену, судя по всему, соглашаясь одновременно и с ним, и с Эриком Лолесским.

Она продолжала ждать ответ от Хью, и Хью, запинаясь, сказал:

– Да. То есть нет. То есть мне нравится история, но не только. Мне интересны и другие вещи и науки.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась леди. – Как вас зовут, молодой человек?

– Хью. Хьюго Достан.

–  Младший сын барона Сиэля Достана, – сказал шатен, и это определенно не было вопросом. Но Хью все равно ответил: «Да», удивляясь тому, откуда мужчина про него знает.

– Что ж, еще увидимся, Хьюго Достан.

Улыбнувшись ему на прощание, кареглазая дама продолжила свой путь. Шатен и блондинка последовали за ней, а господин Роман подозвал проходящего мимо слугу, отдал ему книги Хью, которые он держал, и приказал проводить Хью до его комнаты. Учитывая, как беспрекословно слуга подчинился ему, господин Роман, должно быть, был влиятельным в замке человеком. Хью хотел спросить об этом у слуги, но передумал, отчасти потому что не хотел выглядеть невеждой, отчасти потому что у мужчины был мрачный вид, отбивающий охоту к расспросам. Ничего, у Хью в запасе было еще несколько дней, чтобы узнать, кто такой господин Роман, и, главное, имя очаровательной кареглазой незнакомки.

* * *

Во второй раз Хью увидел кареглазую даму на балу. И опешил. Все гости к тому времени уже собрались, но официально бал не начинался, поскольку королевская чета еще не появилась. Когда церемониймейстер объявил: «Его королевское величество Андрей, Ее королевское величество Амиранда», Хью, как и многие другие, собравшиеся в главном зале королевского дворца, посмотрел на лестницу, по которой спускались король и королева, и, разглядывая правителей Гардии, едва сдержал изумленный возглас, поняв, что вчерашняя дама с невероятно красивыми глазами – сама королева. И поблагодарил судьбу за то, что хотя и выставил себя вчера идиотом, но все же не полным, и его, вроде бы, не за что казнить или бросать в темницу.

Ее величество приветливо улыбалась гостям, опираясь на руку мужа, и огни свечей отражались в ее глазах и драгоценных камнях ее украшений. Его величество оказался высоким широкоплечим мужчиной с темными глазами и черными волосами. От него исходила почти осязаемая аура властности и уверенности; он был похож на сытого хищника, который временно доволен жизнью, но в любой момент может броситься на того, кого посчитает угрозой или просто помехой. Единственным человеком, который мог не опасаться короля, была его жена. Его величество смотрел на королеву Амиранду с нескрываемым обожанием и нежностью, и ни у кого не было сомнений в том, что тому, кто осмелится причинить боль Ее величеству, не поздоровится. Слухи не врали: король Андрей и впрямь любил супругу – нехарактерное для высшего света явление. И это было не притворством, как предполагали некоторые, не способом сохранять мирные и союзнические отношения с соседней Наэрией, королем которой был брат королевы Амиранды.

Как ни интересно было Хью наблюдать за королевской четой, он предпочел ретироваться на широкую лоджию опоясывающую все восточное крыло замка. Меньше всего ему хотелось снова встречаться лицом к лицу с Ее величеством. То есть, конечно, хотелось, но в то же время его ужасала эта перспектива: теперь, зная, что она королева, он не сможет и двух слов связать в ее присутствии. К тому же Хью отвратительно танцевал. Если ему повезет, он до конца своего визита в столицу и близко не подойдет к королеве. Но у судьбы (точнее, как позже выяснилось, у королевы), были другие планы.

Разбитый вокруг восточного и южного крыльев замка парк был украшен небольшими магическими фонариками, которые с высоты второго этажа выглядели как необычно крупные светлячки.

– Вам нравится? – прозвучал за спиной Хью женский голос с едва заметной хрипотцой. Голос, который он мгновенно узнал, хотя и слышал его всего раз в жизни.

– Д-да, Ваше величество, – повернувшись и низко поклонившись, ответил Хью.

– Это осколки свет-камней. Они слишком маленькие, чтобы делать их полноценными светильниками, зато их можно использовать для создания такой вот красоты.

У королевы была невероятная улыбка – искренняя, открытая, доброжелательная и очень ее красившая. Хью отчаянно желал сказать что-нибудь, но никак не мог придумать, что.

– Прошу прощения за свою вчерашнюю неучтивость, – сказала вдруг королева, и Хью недоуменно заморгал. – Я не представилась вчера, что непростительно. Сейчас же, полагаю, в этом уже нет нужды, так?

– Да, Ваше величество, – смущенно откликнулся Хью. Королева – а извиняется за такую ерунду, и перед кем? Перед ним, не слишком знатным юнцом, которого она и не знает-то.

– Вам пришелся не по душе бал? Вы ушли из зала еще до первого танца.

– Я… Я плохо танцую, – признался Хью. – И я не очень люблю все это

– Что ж, тогда я буду признательна, если вы составите мне компанию. В зале слишком душно, и я хочу немного подышать свежим воздухом. Вы из Бримского округа, я правильно помню? Как обстоят дела с урожаем на ваших землях? Я слышала, в следующем году ожидается богатый урожай зерна…

Хью и не заметил, как Ее величество как-то незаметно и ненавязчиво расспросила его о его жизни, и Хью рассказал ей все, что она хотела знать, и даже больше. Например, что его отец всегда недолюбливал короля Уильяма, но на сторону мятежников, возглавляемых будущим королем Андреем, так и не перешел, из осторожности предпочтя сохранить нейтралитет. Что Хью был в детстве влюблен в дочь кухарки, а она вышла замуж за главного конюха. Что почти все арендаторы поддерживают короля Андрея. Почему он лично считает глупостью трактат Эльзана Виктуара «О небесных телах». И еще много разных, как потом сообразил Хью, глупостей. Правда, Ее величество с интересом его слушала, иногда что-то уточняя, и когда у Хью закончились рассказы, он осознал, что прошел добрый час, а то и два, с начала их разговора. (Уже много позже он догадался, что их не просто так никто не прервал: королева позаботилась об этом, поскольку изначально рассчитывала на этот разговор.)

– Благодарю за увлекательную беседу, – улыбнувшись, сказала Ее величество, когда Хью замолк, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, – но мне пора – я обещала этот танец мужу. Хьюго, у вас есть какие-нибудь планы на завтрашнее утро?

Вопрос был неожиданным.

– Н-нет, Ваше величество. – Для убедительности Хью энергично помотал головой, подавляя желание спросить: «А что?».

– В таком случае, я хотела бы, чтобы вы зашли завтра ко мне в кабинет… скажем, в одиннадцать. Вы не против? – доброжелательность из ее голоса никуда не исчезла, равно как и дружелюбие из глаз, но Хью все равно показалось, что это была не просьба, а приказ.

– Да. То есть, нет, не против. Я приду, обязательно.

– Замечательно, я пришлю за вами слугу. До завтра.

Королева кивнула и вернулась в зал, где танцевали и веселились гости, оставив Хью размышлять над тем, чем вызван такой интерес Ее величества к его скромной и, по королевским меркам, никчемной персоне. Через несколько минут Хью решил, что лучше он поразмышляет над этим в тишине и покое, и отправился в отведенную им с братом комнату.

* * *

– Присаживайтесь, – королева указала на табурет и грациозно опустилась на стоявшее напротив кресло.

Когда высокий серьезный слуга проводил Хью к кабинету Ее величества, Хью не представлял, о чем королева намеревается с ним поговорить и чем закончится их встреча, и надеялся лишь на то, что он не опозорится, не опозорит своего отца и не будет брошен в тюрьму (причин на то, вроде бы, не было, но мало ли).

– Хьюго, вам нравится ваша жизнь дома? – поинтересовалась королева, и Хью подумалось, что она настоящий мастер по неожиданным вопросам.

– Да, Ваше величество.

– В самом деле? Вчера у меня создалось несколько иное впечатление, – внимательно глядя на Хью, заметила королева, подняв бровь.

– Когда нет альтернативы, приходиться любить то, что имеешь – это лучше, чем страдать из-за чего-то, что у тебя нет, – осторожно, но правдиво отозвался Хью, и Ее величество его поняла.

– Верно. Но, если бы вам представилась возможность, вы хотели бы ее изменить? Заниматься тем, что будет, на мой взгляд, вам намного интереснее, чем разрешение споров крестьян и обсуждение способов увеличения урожая?

– Это зависит от того, чем именно я буду заниматься, – неуверенно произнес Хью. Он решительно не понимал, к чему клонит королева, и это его нервировало. Очень.

– Вы, должно быть, слышали, что я помогаю Его величеству  в решении некоторых государственных вопросов, в особенности тех, что связаны с внешней политикой. Это занимает много времени, гораздо больше, чем у меня имеется. Мне нужен секретарь. Помощник. Тот, кто возьмет на себя часть бумажной работы и будет следить за моим расписанием, что значительно облегчит мне жизнь. У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы умный, начитанный и серьезный человек и отлично справитесь с этой работой.

– Правда? – выпалил ошеломленный Хью.

– Правда, – со смеющимися глазами подтвердила королева. – Я не обещаю, что будет легко, но точно познавательно, и вам не придется скучать. К тому же вы получите неограниченный доступ в библиотеку, – улыбнулась она. – Ну что, вы согласны?

Хью открыл было рот, чтобы начать перечислять причины, почему он не подходит Ее величеству: у него нет опыта подобной работы, он неискушен в политике и придворной жизни, королева совсем его не знает, он боится, что не справится и не оправдает ее доверия, – но передумал и сказал прерывающимся голосом:

– Да, Ваше величество, я сочту за честь служить вам. Клянусь, вы не пожалеете о том, что выбрали меня.

По правде говоря, Хью вовсе не был в этом уверен, но он точно знал, что сделает все возможное и даже невозможное, чтобы сдержать эту клятву и не разочаровать королеву Амиранду и не посрамить своего отца.

– Я в этом не сомневаюсь. И я рада, что вы согласились. Что ж, не будем терять времени: сейчас я введу вас в курс дела и расскажу о ваших обязанностях, а завтра вы приступите к работе. Да, кстати, я разговаривала с вашим отцом: он заверил меня, что будет счастлив, если вы станете моим секретарем.

Хью не нашелся, что на это ответить. Ее величество была так уверена в том, что он согласится? Хотя, наверное, в этом не было ничего удивительного: едва ли ей часто отказывали в чем-то.

Вся эта ситуация была настолько неожиданной, что казалась нереальной. Он сейчас проснется в одной комнате с оглушительно храпящим братом, потом вернется домой, и ничего в его жизни не изменится. Но следующие несколько часов, которые Хью провел в кабинете Ее высочества, пока та объясняла ему, в чем будет заключаться его работа, убедили его, что все более чем реально. Его затекшая шея, ноющая спина, уставшие от написания десятка писем пальцы и начавшая кружиться от обилия информации голова ручались за это.

– Ты все-таки уговорила сего молодого человека пойти к тебе в рабство? – раздался вдруг в комнате насмешливый мужской голос, и, обернувшись, Хью вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул, и низко поклонился: на пороге стоял сам король Андрей.

– Андрей…

Позже, когда Хью уже достаточно хорошо узнал короля и королеву, он понял, что это укоризненное «Андрей» Ее величества означало: «Не пугай мальчика». Ее величество встала из-за стола и, подойдя к супругу, сказала весело:

– Ваше величество, разрешите представить вам Хьюго Ланселота Достана, младшего сына барона Достана и с сегодняшнего дня – моего секретаря.

– Хм, Ланселот? Приятно познакомиться.

Хью, более-менее знакомому с великосветским этикетом, было неведомо, что в такой ситуации отвечать королю. Не говорить же, что ему тоже приятно с ним познакомиться? Или как раз это и надо сказать?

– Благодарю, Ваше величество, для меня это большая честь. – И, проклиная свой иногда чересчур длинный язык, добавил: – Но меня никто не зовет Ланселот, только Хьюго или Хью.

– Ну вот и славно, – неизвестно чему обрадовался король. – Усердно работайте, не разглашайте государственные секреты, не шпионьте на врагов и не делайте детей служанкам и незамужним придворным дамам, и мы подружимся, – на одном дыхании произнес король, усмехнулся и, повернувшись к жене, тут же потерял всякий интерес к Хью. – Мира, нас ждут.

– Уже? Как незаметно пролетело время. Идем. Хью, жду вас завтра к десяти. Я изменю охранные чары, чтобы они вас пропустили.

– Да, Ваше величество.

Хью вышел в коридор, в глубине души все еще подозревая, что он вот-вот проснется и все это окажется сном. Но нет, следующий день, его первый день работы секретарем Ее величества королевы Гардии Амиранды окончательно уверил его в том, что его жизнь совершила крутой поворот.

Королева была права: Хью было нелегко, особенно поначалу (впрочем, ему также действительно было интересно), но он никогда не пожалел о том, что принял предложение королевы. И лишь одного Хью так никогда и не понял: почему у короля вызвало такую странную реакцию его второе имя.

 **2.**

Хью еще застал те времена, когда совещания короля и его советников были больше похожи на ссоры и перебранки, и это несмотря на то что все их участники, состав которых почти не менялся на протяжении всех тех лет, что Хью работал секретарем королевы Амиранды, были друзьями и союзниками (а некоторые – и родственниками). К немалому облегчению Хью накал страстей, обычно царивший на этих совещаниях постепенно снизился, превратив королевские советы в дружеские беседы. Разногласия и противоречия между теми, кто на них присутствовал, никуда, правда, не делись, просто их начали облекать в вежливую форму, хотя зачастую эта вежливость была щедро сдобрена сарказмом, а иногда и завуалированными оскорблениям. Поначалу это не переставало удивлять Хью. Нет, не то, что королевские министры имели отличное от королевского мнение и открыто его высказывали – Его величество позволял им это и даже поощрял: в конце концов, на то и существуют друзья, чтобы говорить правду. Что удивляло Хью, так это как король с королевой, господа Роман и Бернард, бароны Марсден и Олвин, герцоги Рондейл и Элант, госпожа Кира Коллер и господин Алекс, господа Грегори Либеллер, Джерон Мазель и Амброуз Лафферти умудряются сохранять дружбу, доверие и уважение. Как, выйдя из кабинета короля после совещания, она могут шутить друг с другом так, словно не разругались минуту назад в пух и прах? И почему они были отчаянно верны королю Андрею, хотя не во всем были с ним согласны? Кто-то, возможно, счел бы эти мысли предательскими: королю надо быть верным всегда, независимо от того, согласен ты с ним или нет, но к тому моменту Хью уже усвоил, что преданность преданности рознь, и что доверенные люди короля, его ближний круг, преданны Его величеству настолько, что готовы за него умереть. Это противоречие не давало Хью покоя до разговора с господином Романом, который расставил все по своим местам. Хью до сих пор отлично помнил то совещание, касающееся флота страны, на котором король и господин Роман крупно поссорились, настолько крупно, что потом еще несколько дней друг с другом не разговаривали. Собственно, флот не один год оставался больной темой для страны: денег на него не было, а строить его было необходимо, да не один, а сразу два – военный и торговый. Вопросы, где брать на них средства и какой из них приоритетнее, всегда вызывали бурные обсуждения и споры, в том числе и между королем и Романом, но такие серьезные – никогда, и это обеспокоило Хью. Король Андрей и господин Роман были лучшими друзьями, и Хью, который на тот день еще недолго служил при дворе, понятия не имел, как эта размолвка скажется на их отношениях. У него у самого друзей никогда не было, и ему казалось, что настоящая дружба подразумевает полное совпадение точек зрения товарищей. Однако несмотря на то что Роман и Андрей в течение нескольких дней едва перемолвились друг с другом парой слов, Роман продолжал добросовестно заниматься делами королевства, входящими в его обязанности. А на четвертый день, пока король вел переговоры с послом Тариса, Роману доставили письмо, которое он, по всей видимости, с нетерпением ждал: он получил его на деловой встрече с королевой, во время которой он постоянно бросал нетерпеливые взгляды на дверь. Присутствовавший при этом Хью тогда уже был тенью королевы Амиранды, но его еще не посвящали во все секреты государственной политики, и поэтому он понятия не имел, о чем король беседует с послом Тариса, и уж тем более не знал, что послание это имело прямое отношение к переговорам короля.

Прочитав письмо, Роман радостно улыбнулся, и королева, напряженно наблюдавшая за ним, расслабилась и также улыбнулась.

– Хью, беги к королю и скажи: «Роман просил передать, что соглашение недействительно», – приказал Роман. – Вот, возьми это, так тебя быстрее пропустит охрана. – Роман передал Хью перстень, как две капли воды похожий на те, что носили почти все мужчины, входившие в ближний круг короля. Это украшение говорило о том, что его владелец, что бы он ни делал, выполняет волю монарха, а потому ему необходимо оказывать всяческое содействие. Такой перстень открывал все двери и, как правило, развязывал любые языки. – А я пошел.

– Будь острожен, хорошо, – нахмурившись, попросила Ее величество.

– Осторожность – мое второе имя, – усмехнулся Роман. – Хью, ты еще здесь? Ты знаешь значение слова «беги»?

Покрасневший Хью бросился исполнять поручение. Король, вопреки его опасениям, не разозлился на Хью за то, что он отвлек его от важных переговоров, а даже наоборот, обрадовался (хотя, конечно, обрадовался он не самому Хью, а сообщению, которое он доставил). Господин Роман вернулся на следующий день – хромающий, но довольный. А вот посол Тариса, напротив, спешно покинул Гардию и отправился домой. (Позже, гораздо позже, Хью выяснил, что дело было в том, что Тарис утверждал, будто незадолго до смерти король Генрих якобы заключил с Тарисом союзнический договор, по которому страны обязались прийти друг другу на помощь в случае нападения третьей стороны. А поскольку Тарис планировал войну с Иллией – тайно, но король Андрей об этом узнал, – меньше всего Его величество хотело выполнять условия этого договора. Которое, впрочем, было фальшивкой, и Роман нашел способ доказать это, однако тарисцы проведали об этом и попытались его остановить. К счастью для Романа и всей страны – безуспешно.)

Мир между королем и господином Романом был восстановлен. Ровно на неделю, пока они снова не поругались, к счастью, не так эмоционально, как в предыдущий раз. Тем же вечером в замке состоялся бал, и Хью, который не любил подобные мероприятия, но не посещать их не мог, обычно прятался на одном из балкончиков, нависавших над главным залом, благо, его услуги на балах королеве, как правило, не требовались. На этот раз, зайдя на свой любимый балкон, Хьюго обнаружил, что он занят. Опираясь на перила,  вполоборота к двери, там стоял господин Роман, задумчиво глядя вниз. Хью застыл на пороге, понимая, что ему следует уйти, но не решался шелохнуться, чтобы не быть замеченным – он все еще смущался, общаясь с первыми лицами страны. И пока Хью колебался, пытаясь определиться, стоит ли здороваться с господином Романом или же лучше тихо скрыться (что, если Роман его уже увидел, но просто не подает виду? Будет огромным неуважением уйти, не поприветствовав его), он вспомнил обо всем, что его так удивляло в отношениях короля Андрея и его друга.

– Отрок, – не поворачивая головы, сказал вдруг Роман, и Хью вздрогнул от неожиданности, – заруби себе на носу: вопросы надо либо задавать в подходящий момент, либо забыть про них. Так что советую тебе воспользоваться случаем и спросить у меня все, что ты хочешь узнать.

Отроком Роман называл Хью с их первой встречи, и Хью привык к этому обращению.

– Я… – пару месяцев назад Хью ни за что не задал бы этот вопрос, но сейчас он достаточно освоился при дворе, чтобы найти в себе смелость приставать с расспросами к третьему – после короля и королевы – лицу государства. – Вы помогали Его величеству взойти на трон и сейчас являетесь его соратником и другом, но при этом вы то и дело с ним спорите, однако все равно считаете его другом и храните ему верность…

Собственно, это не было вопросом, но Роман его понял.

– Я ссорюсь не с другом, я ссорюсь с королем Гардии, – ответил Роман. – А Его величество злится не на товарища детства, а на маркиза Терсского. После того, как Андрей занял престол, мы договорились, что наши разногласия в области политики не повлияют на нашу дружбу. Иногда мы об этом забываем, но, в общем и целом, мы, как правило, разграничиваем наши личные интересы и интересы общественные. Иначе наша дружба не уцелела бы.

«Это, должно быть, тяжело», – подумал Хью. Он не был уверен, что не сказал этого вслух, потому что господин Роман кивнул, подтверждая это.

– Но вы остаетесь его советником и продолжаете выполнять его поручения, хотя не во всем согласны с его решениями, – медленно сказал Хью. – Не проще ли было бы… – он запнулся, но закончил: – оставить государственные дела королю и остальным министрам, удалиться в Эшиль и сосредоточиться на управлении вашими землями? Чтобы не подвергать испытаниям вашу дружбу с Его величеством… и вашу веру в него.

Роман коротко рассмеялся.

– Мира умеет выбирать себе сподвижников. Проще, отрок, конечно же это было бы проще. Вот только Андрей – и как король, и как обычный человек, – нуждается в друге, и я его не брошу. К тому же, пусть я не всегда разделяю его точку зрения, я поддерживаю его политику в общем и целом. Король и государство – не тождественные понятия, чтобы не считали по этому поводу остальные, и я буду делать для страны все, что в моих силах, несмотря на и даже вопреки моим разногласиям с Андреем.

–Это очень благородно.

– Это инстинкт самосохранения, отрок, – невесело усмехнулся Роман. – Гардия теперь мой дом, единственный дом, и в моих же интересах следить за тем, чтобы он не развалился.

Хью немного подумал, и пришел к выводу, что, при желании, господин Роман мог бы найти убежище в соседней Наэрии, родине королевы Амиранды, а значит, в первую очередь он печется о благе Гардии ради Его величества. Все-таки, господин Роман очень благородный человек, хотя и всячески это отрицает. И он невероятно предан королю. Теперь Хью не сомневался в том, что дружбе Его величества и господина Романа ничего не грозит, и он лишь сожалел, что в его жизни никогда не было и, возможно, не будет такого друга. Зато у него есть возможность верой и правдой служить королеве, а это многого стоит.

– А, вот ты где! – жизнерадостно сказал зашедший на балкон король Андрей – высокий, широкоплечий, занимавший, казалось, собой все небольшое пространство балкончика. – Надеешься сбежать от почетной миссии развлечения принцессы Саддарта? Не выйдет. Бернард, Алекс и Грегори уже куда-то сбежали, подозреваю, что Ивон в эту минуту где-то тихо душит Алекса: принцесса Эрмини так с ним флиртовала, что еще чуть-чуть, и это можно было бы назвать порнографией. Но ее убить Ивон не может – международный скандал будет, а вот Алекса – запросто. Так что теперь твоя очередь занимать нашу гостью. Хотя я, конечно, понимаю, что Хью гораздо лучше Эрмини, – тут Его величество подмигнул Хью, – но тебя ждет долг перед родиной.

– Меня ждет престарелая страшная принцесса, которая верит в то, что она – первая красавица Материка, – проворчал Роман.

Король и господин Роман разговаривали так, словно никогда не ссорились, но это больше не вызывало у Хью недоумение.

– Мог бы и сам потрудиться, – добавил Роман.

– Я король, мне нервы беречь надо. У меня и повод держаться от нее подальше есть – беременная жена, – с широкой улыбкой сказал король.

«Глубоко беременная», – мысленно уточнил Хью. Ее величество королева Амиранда ждала второго ребенка, и по всем приметам у нее должен был родиться мальчик. Однако Хью своими ушами слышал, как король говорил, что хочет девочку, и учитывая, что по тем же приметам их первенец должен был родиться девочкой, он ее наверняка получит.

Король и господин Роман спустились вниз, в главный зал, где шел своим чередом бал, оставив Хью в его убежище («Не волнуйся, мы не расскажем королеве, что ты отлыниваешь от работы», – пошутил Роман. Королеве Амиранде было отличное известно, что Хьюго не любит балы, равно как и то, где его найти, если он ей понадобится). И, взглянув вниз, на танцующих гостей, Хью впервые за все время проживания в королевском замке, почувствовал себя дома.

 **3.**

В свой первый же день работы в качестве личного секретаря Ее величества Хью понял, что королева Амиранда ничуть не похожа на всех прежних королев Гардии (и, если подумать, на королев других стран Материка) – она занималась государственными делами, владела мечом и была сильным магом с боевым опытом, была умна и не считала всех, кто ниже ее по положению, грязью под ногами. И потому Хью почти не удивился, когда она сказала, что собирается прогуляться по Аквилону в компании госпожи Киры и самого Хью. А что? Вполне нормальное желание – прогуляться по городу, в котором живешь. Ну, нормальное для любого другого горожанина, конечно, а вот для королевы… С другой стороны, не так уж много жителей Аквилона знали свою королеву в лицо, так что если она наденет капюшон, то сможет ходить по улицам города без риска быть узнанной. Разумеется, король не мог отпустить супругу в сопровождении одних лишь Хью и госпожи Киры, и поэтому их троих открыто сопровождало четверо гвардейцев и еще неизвестно сколько – тайно: во время этой прогулки Хью постоянно чувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, скорее всего, даже не один.

Чего Хью не понимал, так это цели их прогулки. Ее величество никогда и ничего не делала просто так, а поверить в то, что она решила таким образом отдохнуть от забот, было сложно. Для прогулок в ее распоряжении был чудесный парк, окружавший королевский замок, к тому же, если бы у нее и впрямь появилось странное желание насладиться прогулкой по улицам Аквилона – порой чересчур людным, порой – грязным, порой – опасным, – она едва ли пригласила бы с собой госпожу Киру и Хью. Что у Ее величества за дело за такое, что к нему надо идти пешком чуть ли не через весь город?

– Что ты думаешь о лекарях Гардии, Хьюго? – спросила вдруг королева. – Что в их работе тебе не нравится?

Хью растерялся и ответил осторожно:

– Врачи Ордена Виктории Милосердной всегда готовы прийти на помощь больным и страждущим и делают все, что могут, чтобы спасти своих пациентов.

– Неправильная постановка вопроса, – усмехнулась госпожа Кира. – Когда мы проводили опросы среди покупателей магазинов «Зималетто», мы никогда не спрашивали у них, какие недостатки они видят в наших бутиках, чтобы не акцентировать их внимание на изъянах и отрицательных моментах. Мы также никогда не спрашивали, что они хотели бы улучшить. Вместо этого мы спрашивали, каким наши покупатели представляют идеальный магазин женской одежды, что они хотели бы добавить нашим магазинам, что изменить.

В тот момент Хью еще не знал, что король Андрей, госпожа Кира, господин Роман и господин Алекс родились и выросли в другом мире, и что на каком бы языке они ни говорили или писали, какая-то неведомая сила заставляет всех окружающих слышать и видеть их родной язык. То же самое было и с королевой Амирандой (это было как-то связано с пересечением границы между мирами, но никто и никогда не останавливался на этом подробно, а Хью не расспрашивал). Правда, королева Амиранда выучила гардийский и по большей части разговаривала на нем, также как и король Андрей. Насколько понял Хью, господа Роман и Алекс и госпожа Кира также сносно владели гардийским, но определить, как часто они разговаривали на нем, а как часто – на родном языке, Хью не мог. Но, как бы там ни было, Хью выяснил все это гораздо позже, и потому, услышав в речи госпожи слово «лавка», он удивился – госпожа Кира ну никак не была похожа на лавочницу, и представить ее за прилавком было просто невозможно. Что такое «зималетто», Хью подозревал – одно из странных времен года, которые появились в Гардии из-за проклятья, когда еще вчера цвели васильки и розы, а сегодня за окном уже сугробы в человеческий рост.

– И? – выгнула бровь королева.

– Хью, скажи, – обратилась к нему госпожа Кира, – если бы ты мог что-нибудь изменить в работе врачей Гардии, включая целителей моего Ордена, что бы ты сделал?

– Как я уже сказал, доктора Ордена всегда заботятся о своих пациентах, – сдержанно ответил Хью, не вполне понимая, какого ответа ждут от него королева и госпожа Кира, и к чему вообще эти расспросы.

– Предлагаю сменить тактику, – с добродушной усмешкой произнесла Ее величество. – Хью, как ты опишешь механизм предоставления медицинской помощи в Гардии?

Некоторое время Хью соображал, что она сказала, и, сообразив, отозвался неуверенно:

– Э-э-э… ну, самые лучшие врачи это врачи Ордена Виктории Милосердной, они обычно есть в каждом городе и иногда крупных селах. Еще есть врачи-маги, но к ним обращаются, когда лекари Ордена недоступны, и им надо платить, в то время как орденцам можно не платить, если совсем нечем. Еще есть деревенские ведьмы, они лечат простейшие заболевания вроде насморка.

– Хью, положим, вы вдруг заболели, – сказала госпожа Кира. – Как вы поступите?

– Пошлю за придворным врачом, – не удержался и пожал плечами Хью – настолько это было очевидно.

– А если вы не в королевском замке и не дома? Допустим, на постоялом дворе.

– Пошлю за местным доктором, лучше, конечно, чтобы это был лекарь из Ордена, но уж какой будет, такой будет.

– И он придет?

– Да, конечно, а как же иначе?

– А если он в это время будет занят? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась госпожа Кира.

– Ну… тогда он придет, когда освободится, – в замешательстве откликнулся Хью.

– А если он нескоро освободится? Что, если единственный на всю округу врач, принимает, скажем, сложные роды? Или если у него несколько больных с отравлением? А тебе, пока ты его ждешь, становится все хуже и хуже…

Хью подумал. Затем открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но снова задумался.

– Да, такое иногда случается, – наконец признал он. – Дочка нашей ключницы умерла родами, потому что один лекарь в ее городе был занят другой роженицей, второй присматривал за тяжелым больным, а более опытная повитуха уехала навестить семью. Но это все же редкость. Хотя… в некоторых дальних деревнях бывает, что пока это врач из соседнего села доедет, больной уже скончался.

Вот теперь до Хью дошло, к чему клонят королева и ее подруга (впрочем, назвать Ее величество и госпожу Киру подругами было сложно; Хью иногда казалось, что они, пусть и уважают друг друга, но точно не дружат, скорее – терпят друг друга).

– Вы хотите сделать так, чтобы такие ситуации не повторялись? – догадался Хью. – Но разве это возможно? У Ордена не хватит на это целителей.

Королева и госпожа Кира переглянулись, словно они не раз это обсуждали, но так и не  пришли к единому мнению.

– Пока что, конечно, у нас недостаточно ресурсов, чтобы обеспечить каждую деревню по меньшей мере двумя врачами, но мы можем попытаться по-другому решить эту проблему. Представь, что пациентам и их родственникам не придется сначала посылать за врачом или бежать и искать его, а потом ждать его прихода, – вместо этого больные сами будут приходить к докторам.

Ее величество явно желала, чтобы Хью порассуждал над этим.

– Это… наверное, это неплохая идея, но ведь врач все равно не сможет принять сразу нескольких пациентов сразу. И не все больные в состоянии будут дойти до доктора.

– Верно, самые тяжелые пациенты по-прежнему будут лечиться на дому, но тех, кто смогут самостоятельно или с помощью родных добраться до лекаря, станут лечить в специально отведенном для этого доме, где, помимо нескольких врачей, будут проживать несколько ведьм и волшебниц, которые помогут докторам ухаживать за больными.

– Да, это может сработать, – после долгих размышлений ответил Хью. – Но найти и обустроить дома, уговорить лекарей объединить усилия и переселиться, объяснить всем, что теперь за медицинской помощью надо обращаться в эти дома… Это сложно и потребует много денег. Орден готов взять на себя такие расходы?

– Орден и Корона, – отозвалась госпожа Кира. – Если все пойдет удачно и первый такой дом, который мы назовем госпиталем, себя оправдает, Орден и Корона откроют госпитали по всей стране, вложив в это совместные усилия и деньги.

– Госпиталь… – произнес Хью, пробуя на вкус новое слово. – Это может сработать, – повторил он, не слишком, правда, в этом уверенный.

Минут десять они шли молча, пока королева не остановилась перед двухэтажным каменным домом.

– Пришли, – сказала она, снимая капюшон. – Этот дом принадлежал барону Денчу, одному из сторонников Уильяма. Барон погиб при штурме замка, а его владения отошли Короне.

Все то время, что Ее величество и госпожа Кира осматривали дом («Здесь будет смотровая, здесь – кабинеты и рабочие комнаты, здесь – палаты»), Хью силился определить для себя, действительно ли создание госпиталей (какое все же чуднóе слово) является удачной идеей, и в итоге так ничего и не решил. Время покажет, решил Хью.

* * *

Время и впрямь расставило все по своим местам. Госпитали оказались хорошим проектом. Поначалу жители Аквилона с недоверием восприняли нововведение, но быстро сообразили, что плюсов у этой системы гораздо больше, чем минусов. Само собой, врачи с частной практикой, как выразилась госпожа Кира, еще оставались, в основном из числа тех, кто не был членом Ордена Виктории Милосердной, но это не отменяло того факта, что госпиталь на улице Семи щитов, первый госпиталь в истории Гардии, стал настолько посещаем, что уже через несколько лет его существования Орден, посовещавшись с Ее величеством, перенес его в другое, более просторное здание.

И потому, когда королева Амиранда и госпожа Кира заговорили о том, чтобы ввести в Гардии всеобщее образование, то есть открыть школы, в которых будут бесплатно учиться дети всех сословий, Хью ни на секунду не усомнился в этой затее. Зато остальным членам королевского совета она пришлась не по душе: тратить немалые деньги на сеть госпиталей – это еще понятно, здоровье есть здоровье, а вот на обучение детей крестьян и ремесленников, которым это образование, скорее всего, никогда и не пригодится, – это уже перебор. Споры по этому поводу продолжались не один год, и в результате школы были таки открыты, но Ее величество и госпожа Кира скончались раньше, чем своими глазами смогли увидеть, что это благое начинание также обернулось успехом.

 **4.**

– Доброе утро, – громко и жизнерадостно сказала госпожа Ивон, войдя в кабинет сестры.

На часах было уже полвторого, а появление госпожи в кабинете королевы Амиранды было явлением крайне редким, и потому Ее величество и Хью дружно подняли головы от бумаг, с которыми они работали.

– Добрый день, – с легкой улыбкой отозвалась королева. – Что-то случилось?

– С чего ты взяла? Что, я не могу зайти к любимой сестре просто так?

– Можешь, конечно можешь, – невозмутимо ответила Ее величество. – Но твоя любимая сестра – Александра, а мой кабинет ты обычно избегаешь всеми силами. Так что случилось?

– Ничего, – надувшись, сказала госпожа Ивон. – В том-то все и дело, что ровным счетом ничего не случилось.

Пока королева обдумывала это заявление, госпожа Ивон подошла к столу Хью и взяла в руки документ, который он читал – проект торгового соглашения между Гардией и Тарисом.

– Чем занимаетесь? – спросила госпожа Ивон прежде, чем Ее величество успела сказать хоть слово.

– Работаем, – коротко откликнулась королева. – Возможно, для тебя это неожиданная новость, но управление страной – это тяжелая работа.

– Знаю, – еще больше надувшись, ответила госпожа Ивон. – Если ты помнишь, наш брат – король, и я в курсе, как управлять государством. Но тебе не обязательно этим заниматься, это дело твоего мужа.

– В чем дело, Ивон? – вздохнула Ее величество.

Сестры разговаривали так, словно в комнате кроме них никого нет, и пару лет назад Хью это задело бы – он решил бы, что к нему относятся как к мебели и не считают за человека. Сейчас Хью знал, что это знак доверия со стороны королевы и ее близких, и что если беседа не предназначена для посторонних ушей, его просят выйти, а во всех остальных случаях говорят при нем, считая его своим.

– Мне ску-у-учно, – протянула госпожа Ивон, садясь рядом с сестрой.

– Неужели? – насмешливо осведомилась Ее величество.

Госпожа Ивон была замужем за господином уже почти пять лет, и все это время она не занималась ничем, кроме того, что танцевала на балах, устраивала пикники, званые обеды и конные прогулки, любя препиралась с мужем и играла с племянниками, да еще иногда ездила в гости к сестре Александре. Неудивительно, что ей стало скучно, сам Хью такой жизни и месяц не выдержал бы. Впрочем, так то Хью, а госпожа Ивон, по его мнению, не была способна ни на что другое. Оказывается, и у нее иногда возникает желание поработать мозгами, даже если она сама не осознает, что хочет именно этого.

– Вовсе незачем так язвить, у меня для этого есть Алекс, и этого более чем достаточно, – притворно обиделась госпожа Ивон. Хью хорошо ее знал, равно как и остальных близких королевы Амиранды и короля Андрея, и почти всегда различал их истинные эмоции за теми масками, за которыми они намеренно или невольно прятались. – И да, мне и правда скучно. Алекс в последнее время все время занят, ты тоже, к тому же, с тобой невозможно покататься верхом или долго гулять в парке. А от балов я страшно устала, хотя мы и устраиваем их гораздо реже, чем дома.

Госпожа Ивон по-прежнему называла домом Наэрию, но Гардия все же стала ей вторым домом.

– Надо же, никогда не думала, что услышу такое от тебя, – улыбнулась Ее величество, поглаживая круглый живот, который и был причиной того, что она не могла составить сестре компанию с конных и пеших прогулках. Королевская чета ждала третьего ребенка, на этот раз точно уверенная, что будет девочка. Удостовериться в этом они смогут не раньше, чем через два месяца, и Хью, как и все обитатели замка, надеялись на то, что это и впрямь будет девочка. Потому что мысль о еще одном мальчике, вдобавок к первым двум, которые в своих детских играх и исследовательском интересе к окружающему их миру разносили по кирпичикам замок, пугала всех. Хотя, учитывая кровь и воспитание королевы Амиранды, ее дочь, скорее всего, присоединится к братьям при полном попустительстве родителей. И тогда от замка точно ничего не останется, особенно если вспомнить, что сейчас в играх королевских отпрысков – пятилетнего Павла и двухлетнего Ричарда – участвуют дети госпожи Киры и господина Бернарда, семилетний Саймон и трехлетняя Вилена.

– Что это? – повторила госпожа Ивон, внешне никак не отреагировав на слова сестры, и помахала перед Хью пергаментом с проектом торгового соглашения.

– То, что тебе определенно не интересно, – ответила королева.

А вот теперь, кажется, госпожа Ивон обиделась всерьез.

– Дорогая сестра, я сама могу решить, что мне интересно, а что нет. Или ты отказываешь мне даже в минимальном уме?

– Конечно нет, – нахмурившись отозвалась Ее величество. – Но если тебе действительно так любопытно, ты можешь сесть и прочитать, что это, не тратя наше с Хью время на объяснение того, что ты сама можешь выяснить.

– Вот сяду и прочитаю, – с вызовом сказала госпожа Ивон, добавив себе под нос: – Все равно заняться больше нечем.

– Замечательно. Хью, будь добр, пока госпожа Ивон читает проект, займись письмами.

– Да, Ваше величество, – кивнул Хью и, ободряющие улыбнувшись госпоже Ивон, принялся разбирать корреспонденцию.

* * *

Если королева Амиранда и думала, что ее сестре наскучит изучать скучный и сложный документ, – а она думала, – она ошиблась. Госпожа Ивон по меньшей мере два раза прочитала соглашение (Хью краем глаза следил за ней), затем ненадолго погрузилась в размышления, после чего объявила сестре:

– Ты же понимаешь, что после принятия этого контрабанда достигнет просто небывалого размаха.

Королева, несомненно, была удивлена таким выводом. Точнее, тому, что госпожа Ивон сумела так быстро его сделать.

– Понимаю. И потому это пока что не текст соглашения, а его проект.

– У тебя есть идеи, как это изменить?

– Кое-какие. У Грегори их больше. Завтра он представит свой вариант, я – свой, мы выберем лучший, согласуем с Андреем, представим окончательный вариант Тарису, который, наверняка, с ним не согласится, и примемся переделывать документ. Вопрос в том, Ивон, есть ли какие-нибудь идеи у тебя самой.

Ее величество пристально, слегка прищурившись, смотрела на сестру, ожидая ее ответа, и госпожа Ивон, немного поколебавшись, ответила твердо:

– Есть. И, так и быть, я тебе их расскажу.

От Хью не укрылось, что королева спрятала улыбку, прежде чем начать внимательно слушать госпожу Ивон.

* * *

С того дня госпожа Ивон все чаще и чаще стала появляться в кабинете Ее величества, и если Хью время от времени это раздражало – у нее был редкий талант за считанные секунды превращать даже самый идеальный порядок в невероятный хаос, – он никогда этого не показывал. Потому что хаос – небольшая цена за нахождение кем-то своего пути в жизни.

 

 **5.**

Господин Роман был дамским угодником. Об этом знала, пожалуй, вся страна, а не только обитатели королевского замка. Но этот общеизвестный факт ничуть не уменьшал количество прекрасных дам, готовых поближе познакомиться с лучшим другом короля и его постелью. Что во всем этом удивляло Хью, так это что любовницы господина Романа были осведомлены о том, что он ни с кем не заводит серьезных и длительных отношений, но все равно соглашались на интрижку с ним. А господин Роман при всем при этом умудрялся полюбовно расставаться со всеми своими пассиями, без скандалов, ссор и дуэлей. Что еще удивляло Хью, так это что господин Роман, владелец обширных земель и немалого состояния, не говоря уже о титуле маркиза Терсского, до сих пор не женился. Не то чтобы Хью одобрял супружескую неверность, вовсе нет, но ситуация, когда муж развлекается с любовницами, а жена ведет хозяйство и воспитывает детей, была не редкостью в высшем (и не только высшем) свете Гардии. Господин Роман вполне взять невесту из какой-нибудь благородной семьи, которая родит ему наследника, и продолжать при этом свои любовные похождения. Но обзаводится наследником – ни законным, ни незаконным, – он пока не спешил. Почему? Ведь такому состоянию, как у господина Романа, непременно нужен наследник, это ведь даже не вопрос продолжения рода или сохранение фамильного состояния (хотя как оно фамильное? ну да ладно, не в этом суть), а вопрос стабильности страны. Такой капитал должен передаваться из поколения в поколения, наследнику – законному, и если не прямому, то хотя бы тому, кто ближе всех по крови. Потому что в случае его отсутствия все родственники, вся седьмая вода на киселе и все прихлебатели устроят локальную войну в попытках заполучить себе наследство. Но это в теории, потому что на практике король этого никогда не допустит и вынужден будет вмешаться, что еще хуже – всегда найдется кто-то недовольный и оскорбленный тем, как Его величество распорядился чужими деньгами и землями. В общем, всем богатейшим людям страны нужны наследники, и не только ради их собственного блага, сколько ради блага Короны. Не понимать этого господин Роман не мог, но решать эту проблему не спешил.

Это настолько не давало Хью покоя, что как-то раз он даже спросил об этом королеву. Не намеренно, просто так получилось. Ее величество была тогда беременна третьим ребенком и на очередном балу не танцевала, в отличие от мужа, а сидела за столом и с улыбкой наблюдала за веселящимися родными, друзьями и гостями. В какой-то момент ее взгляд остановился на господине Романе, флиртующим с парой фрейлин и внучкой барона Рогсбурга, и Хью, взглянув в ту же сторону, спросил невольно: «Почему…». И тут же осекся.

– Почему что? – повернулась к Хью Его величество.

– Почему господин Роман еще не женат? Он привлекателен, богат, и ему нужен наследник.

Улыбка королева стала слегка снисходительной, но Хью не обиделся. Во-первых, потому что на Ее величество в принципе невозможно было обижаться, во-вторых, потому что она совершенно точно не хотела его обидеть, и такую улыбку Хью не раз видел на ее губах, когда она отвечала на по-детски наивные вопросы сыновей.

– Все не так просто, Хью. Роман уже сказал, что если у него не будет детей, он оставит Эшвиль кому-нибудь из младших детей Алекса или Киры. Он не хочет детей. Вернее, он не хочет жениться, а производить на свет незаконнорожденных детей Роман считает неправильным и несправедливым по отношению к ним. От женитьбы же Рома бегает как от огня, так что, думаю, он умрет холостым и бездетным.

– Но тогда… неужели господин Роман… – Хью хотел было спросить, неужели Роман никогда не влюблялся в кого-то настолько, что не прочь был связать себя узами брака, но передумал, поняв, как глупо это прозвучит. Хью с детства усвоил, что брак по любви – редкое явление, а в высших кругах – почти невероятная, как, впрочем, и любовь вообще, которая всегда представлялась Хью выдумкой менестрелей. Однако после знакомства с королем и королевой и их друзьями, Хью изменил свою точку зрения, и у него возникло убеждение, что все приближенные королевской четы должны непременно найти свою вторую половинку, сделать ее своей супругой или супругом и жить с ней или с ним долго и счастливо. Он, по молодости и неопытности, никак не мог разобраться в том, какими должны быть отношения между мужчиной и женщиной, что есть норма, а что нет. Дела сердечные оставались для него неизведанной территорий, которую Хью по различным причинам все никак не мог начать осваивать.

– Господин Роман волен распоряжаться своей жизнью, как ему заблагорассудится, как бы к этому не относились те, кому небезразлична его семья, – невозмутимо сказала Ее величество, закрывая эту тему, и Хью понял, что она переживает за господина Романа, но не мешает ему идти своим путем.

На этом разговор был закончен, и Хью был уверен, что эта тема и впрямь закрыта, но через несколько месяцев он снова заговорил об этом, и не с кем-нибудь, а с самим господином Романом. Точнее, это господин Роман об этом заговорил, а Хью не мог сдержать свой иногда становящийся чересчур длинным язык.

Ее величеств тогда оправлялась после родов и занималась новорожденной малышкой Катриной, но все же успевала приглядывать за делами, которые были в ее компетенции – дипломатические и торговые отношения Гардии с другими странами, все, что связано с магией, и еще кое-что по мелочи. К королевскому совету она подготовила несколько предложений, которые, по ее просьбе, должен был озвучить Хью. Хью согласился, несмотря на то что был в панике от перспективы выступать перед королем и остальными, и в день совета пришел в зал, где он проводился, намного раньше времени, чтобы морально подготовиться. К его изумлению и разочарованию в комнате уже кто-то находился. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что сидящий за столом человек, положивший голову на скрещенные руки, – господин Роман. При появлении Хью он поднял голову и сказал хрипло и наставительно:

– Запомни, отрок, от женщин один неприятности.

Судя по темным кругам под его красными воспаленными глазами, так оно и было.

– Но вас, тем не менее, к ним тянет, – ляпнул Хью, ужаснулся самому себе (это все нервы, будь они неладны), но тут же успокоился, потому что господин Роман весело ухмыльнулся в ответ и подмигнул ему.

– Виновен, ваша честь, и не раскаиваюсь. Общение с очаровательными леди – одно из лучших удовольствий жизни. Но у этого общения есть побочный эффект – его последствия, и хорошо, если это всего лишь бессонная ночь.

Угу, бессонная ночь – это как минимум, а как максимум – похмелье, дуэли с обманутыми мужьями (этого, впрочем, господину Роману всегда удавалось избегать) и то, о чем не говорят в приличном обществе, но с чем регулярно сталкиваются целители Ордена Виктории Милосердной.

– В таком случае, почему бы вам не выбрать какую-нибудь одну очаровательную леди и ограничиться общением с ней? – спросил Хью, уже зная ответ.

– Отрок, разнообразие и перемены – вот смысл жизни, – отозвался господин Роман так, как Хью от него и ждал.

– Что, если вы влюбитесь? – поинтересовался Хью, раскладывая на столе принесенные документы. С одними приближенными короля и королевы ему было легче разговаривать, чем с другими, и господин Роман входил в число первых.

– Убегу без оглядки, – неожиданно серьезно откликнулся господин Роман, помассировал виски и подпер подбородок рукой. Недоумение, появившееся на лице Хью, было столь очевидным, что лучший друг короля пояснил, пожав плечами с таким видом, словно это очевидно: – Любить, Хью, по-настоящему любить, – это страшно. Не веришь? Эх, молодость, идеализм, наивность… Ты видел Андрея и Миру… в смысле, Его и Ее величеств? Киру и Бернарда? Ивон и Алекса, в конце концов, хотя по этим двоим можно составлять энциклопедию острот и подколок? Для каждого из них любовь – их самая большая слабость и самый страшный кошмар, потому что если с одним из них что-то случится, второй будет мучиться, переживать, страдать и все в том же духе. Нет уж, мне такого «счастья» не надо.

– Но ведь… ведь любовь это не только страдания и переживания.

– Я же говорю – молодость и наивность! Да, не только, но этого предостаточно, чтобы не стремиться влюбляться.

– Разве это то, что можно контролировать?

– Всегда можно попытаться. Чем больше женщин застилают тебе глаза, тем легче проглядеть ту единственную, в которую можно влюбиться. Слышал когда-нибудь об айгами?

– Нет.

– Это такая штука для гадания, Мира… королева Амиранда говорит, что айгами очень редкие и древние, так что не уверен, что мне и впрямь гадали на них, но все сбылось – и про кровь, и про войну. А про любовь мне что-то непонятное нагадали, что-то про замкнутый круг и постижение. Понятия не имею, что это значит, но я точно не намерен ничего замыкать и постигать. Если, конечно, соображу, что я подошел к этому моменту.

Хью никогда не подумал бы, что за гулянками господина Романа скрывается нечто большее, чем просто… тяга к разнообразным развлечениям. С другой стороны, Хью подозревал, что тут все вместе, и едва ли боязнь господина Романа влюбиться играла решающую роль в его выборе образа жизни. Но это неожиданное признание позволило Хью лучше понять господина Романа, этого вечно внешне жизнерадостного, но внутренне жесткого и решительного, пережившего войну, человека.

– Вырастешь – поймешь, – шутливо сказал господин Роман, нарушая воцарившееся в комнате молчание.

Хью было уже двадцать три года, все уже, вырос. Вырос, что-то понял, что-то – нет, и не факт, что еще поймет. Он никак не мог согласиться со словами господина Романа, хотя бы потому что-то все, кого тот приводил в качестве примера – и король с королевой, и госпожа Кира с господином Бернардом, и госпожа Ивон с господином Алексом, – были счастливы в любви (в любви друг к другу, если быть точнее). Но, надо полагать, у каждого свое мнение на этот счет, в зависимости от жизненного опыта и мировоззрения. Хью мог лишь надеяться, что господин Роман сумеет преодолеть этот страх.

Через минуту в зал зашли король и господин Бернард, вскоре после них – остальные участники королевских советов, и Хью, глубоко вздохнув, приготовился к публичному выступлению перед первыми людьми страны. Если он останется после этого в живых, это будет чудом.

* * *

Надежде Хью не суждено было сбыться – господин Роман не только до конца жизни остался холостяком, но и ни разу не влюбился. Во всяком случае, Хью, тесно общавшемуся с ним на протяжении почти двадцати лет, не было об этом известно. Однако это не мешало ему быть счастливым и неунывающим до своих последних дней.

И со временем Хью стал не только лучше понимать его отношение к любви, но и в чем-то разделять его.

 

 **Чужими глазами: Беатрис**

Моя младшая сестра Лили в детстве мечтала выйти замуж по любви. А я всегда над ней смеялась, ведь брак по любви – роскошь, единственная, пожалуй, роскошь, которую могут позволить себе крестьяне, но не люди нашего круга. В высшем свете это большая редкость, чаще всего такое случается, когда любовь совпадает с выгодой.

Я же с детства знала, что мой брак, с кем бы он ни был, послужит процветанию нашей семьи. Конечно же, я рассчитывала выйти замуж за человека не менее высокого происхождения, чем я сама, но не менее (а то и более) богатого и влиятельного, чем мой отец. Однако я и надеяться не могла, что мой руки попросит сам король Морган. Эту новость я приняла с присущей каждой благородной и благовоспитанной леди сдержанностью и благодарностью, но мысленно я прыгала от счастья. Его величество слыл умным, добрым и щедрым мужчиной, и я была уверена в том, что он будет хорошим мужем. Я также не сомневалась в том, что стану ему хорошей королевой, меня с детства готовили к роли жены состоятельного человека. Разумеется, быть королевой было сложнее, чем супругой богатого землевладельца или высокопоставленного политика, но я знала, что мне это по плечу. Ни о какой любви я и не думала, это было бы смешно. Уж кому-кому, а монархам вообще неведомо такое понятие. Во всяком случае, я так считала.

Первый раз у меня закралось подозрение, что я ошибаюсь, когда я увидела короля Гардии Андрея и его жену, сестру Моргана королеву Амиранду. Они приехали на нашу свадьбу, и мы с Его величеством Морганом встречали их у парадного входа. Королева Амиранда и король Андрей привезли с собой своего сына, принца Павла, наследника гардийского престола. Выйдя из кареты, король Андрей взял у жены заплакавшего было ребенка и начал его успокаивать, что немало меня удивило: обычно сыновья начинают быть интересны отцам, когда с ними можно уже говорить о политике и брать их с собой на охоту, а дочери – когда их пора выдавать замуж. По крайней мере, так обстояли дела высших слоях общества. А потом король Андрей улыбнулся королеве Амиранде, и я готова была поклясться, что в его взгляде была любовь. Возможно, мне показалось, я могла перепутать любовь с благодарностью – ведь она родила ему сына и помогла установить добрососедские отношения с Наэрией (еще я слышала, что это она помогла ему завоевать престол, но не знала, верить в это или нет). Однако потом я еще пару раз замечала в глазах короля Андрея то, что больше всего было похоже на любовь. Что ж, из каждого правила есть исключения, к тому же, я, занятая подготовкой к свадьбе, не слишком пристально за ними наблюдала (хотя я нашла время и силы, чтобы подружиться с Амирандой и мне, кажется, это удалось), так что я могла и ошибаться. С другими сестрами моего будущего супруга и их мужьями, которые также приехали на свадьбу, я тот период почти вовсе не общалась.

Вновь я увиделась с королевой Амирандой и королем Андреем, когда Морган решил съездить в Наэрию повидаться с сестрами и вторым сыном королевской четы Гардии, которому тогда было около года, почти столько же, сколько нашему сыну Даниэлю. И первое, на что я обратила внимание, когда наша карета въехала во двор гардийского королевского замка, – король Андрей, который ждал нас на ступеньках перед главным входом, обнимал за талию жену, а она стояла, положив голову ему на плечо. Морган всегда был обходителен и добр со мной как на людях, так и в спальне, и мне не на что было жаловаться, но он никогда не демонстрировал такой нежности, как король Андрей. В тот момент я все еще продолжала думать, что отношение гардийского короля к его королеве – исключение из правил. Но через несколько дней мне стало казаться, что я попала в какой-то перевернутый мир, где все в корне отличается от того, к чему я привыкла и в чем была уверена. Король Андрей и королева Амиранда действительно любили друг другу, это было очевидно, да они этого и не скрывали. Более того, другая сестра Моргана, Ивон, также вышла замуж по любви, и, хотя поначалу у меня создалось впечатление, что они с мужем, гардийским придворным магом Алексом, ненавидят друг друга, на самом деле, как ни странно, они любили друг друга. Еще две супружеские пары, дружившая с королем и королевой Гардии – господин Бернард, советник короля, и его жена, госпожа Кира, и господин Грегори и госпожа Лидия тоже любили друг друга. И даже дальний родственник Моргана и Амиранды, Питер Тенмар любил свою жену (я видела их всего раз, но не понять этого было невозможно, несмотря на то что Тенмар вел себя весьма эксцентрично, а его жена не произнесла и десятка слов за все время их визита в замок). У меня было такое ощущение, будто брачные союзы в Гардии заключаются исключительно между влюбленными. Естественно, все было не так, и браков по расчету там было не меньше, чем в Наэрии и других странах Материка. Но я не ожидала, что мне будет так больно от осознания того, что и в моей жизни могло быть то, чем так наслаждались Амиранда и ее муж и их друзья. До поездки в Гардию я полагала себя счастливой женщиной, у которой было все, чего можно только желать: богатство, положение в обществе, хороший муж, сын, красота, но чужая любовь отравила мне душу. Я сознавала, что Морган никогда не относился и не будет относиться ко мне так, как относится к жене король Андрей, и это было… обидно. Я вдруг почувствовала себя обманутой. Нет, я ничем этого не выдала, и до самого отъезда вела себя как обычно, стараясь общаться с королевой Амирандой и Ивон как с добрыми подругами. Но меня душила зависть, с которой было трудно справиться, так что я облегченно вздохнула, когда наша карета пересекла подъемный мост замка, и мы отправились домой.

В дороге я взяла себя в руки и сумела убедить себя, что ничего, по сути, не изменилось: у меня по-прежнему есть все, к чему я с детства стремилась, а любовь… Что ж, о любви, в отличие от Лили, я никогда не помышляла, так что лучше о ней забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Пустое это. И я забыла. Однако до конца своих дней я, как могла, уклонялась от встреч с Амирандой и королем Андреем, и была вполне довольна жизнью.

Опять же, у не-любви был свой плюс: мне не пришлось так страдать и убиваться из-за смерти мужа, как Амиранде.

 

 **Чужими глазами: Хью**

 **6.**

Король был в ярости, той всепоглощающей, слепой ярости, которая сметает все на своем пути. И Хью было страшно. Пожалуй, впервые с того момента, как он познакомился с королем Андреем, он его боялся. Впрочем, это был не единственный страх, который терзал Хью, которого все еще трясло от пережитого несколько часов назад.

Каждое лето королева с детьми проводила месяц-полтора в приморской резиденции короля, Ламалье. Компанию ей, как правило, составляла госпожи Кира Коллер и Лидия Либеллер и их дети. Иногда к ним присоединялась сестра королевы Амиранды госпожа Ивон, супруга придворного мага Алекса, а последние две недели отдыха с ними проводил Его величество, который просто не мог покинуть столицу на больший срок. За годы это стало традицией, которая, однако, была нарушена в этот раз, когда король вдруг решил, что отправится в Приморье со своей женой и вернется в столицу недели через две. Решение это было принято почти в последний момент, и это повлияло как на состав тех, кто должен сопровождать королеву, так и на их размещение в каретах. По дороге в Приморье королеву обычно охранял сам Амброуз Лаффети, глава Ордена Эльнара Светлого, а на обратном пути за безопасность королевской четы отвечал господин Алекс. Сейчас же господин Лафферти уступил свое место Алексу, что означало участие в поездке госпожи Ивон, а охрану кортежа взял на себя Джерон Мазель, глава дворцовой стражи и личной гвардии короля. Никогда и никого Хью не боялся так беспричинно, как Джерона Мазеля, у которого были пустые и жесткие глаза убийцы.

Через пять дней после отъезда из столицы королевский кортеж, состоявший из семи карет, полусотни вооруженных охранников и десятка боевых магов, был атакован.

Хью ехал в одной карете с госпожой Ивон, ее камеристкой и магом-охранником Дэмьеном. Строго говоря, его на отдыхе услуги Хью королеве были не нужны, но из-за проклятия жители Гардии тридцать лет не видели моря, а Хью никогда раньше не был даже около него, и потому в его первый год службы королева сочла просто необходимым показать своему секретарю море. Ну а потом она стала брать его с собой, поскольку, как однажды случайно услышал Хью, «лучше ему отдыхать с нами на море, которое ему так нравится, чем дышать пылью в Аквилоне или, того хуже, наведываться в гости домой». Море действительно заворожило Хью с первого же взгляда, летом в столице было не слишком комфортно, а в родном замке Хью чувствовал себя чужим, о чем королева была в курсе, хотя Хью ей об этом никогда не рассказывал. И это было еще одной причиной, по которой Хью восхищался ей.

Хью, Ивон и Дженни, камеристка, играли в карты, когда карета вдруг резко остановилась и мгновение спустя снаружи послышались громкие крики, звон клинков и испуганное ржание лошадей. Дэмьен одним взмахом руки наложил на карету, в особенности на окна, защитные чары, вытащил из ножен свой меч, достал из-под сидения еще один и отдал его Хью и только тогда позволил своим спутникам выглянуть в окно. На кортеж напали. Одетые во все черное мужчины боролись с королевскими гвардейцами и магами, и первые несколько минут схватки было непонятно, кто в ней победит. Солдаты короля, тренированные лично Джероном Мазелем, были хороши, так же как и боевые маги Ордена Эльнара Светлого, который при короле Андрее снова стал магической полицией и армией монарха, но и налетчики определенно не были просто разбойниками, по дурости выбравшими не ту цель. Кто, кто осмелился напасть на короля? Или мишенью была королева, и до напавших на них людей не дошло известие о том, что на этот раз компанию ей составляет Его величество? В любом случае, королеву с детьми охраняли ничуть не хуже, чем короля, так на что рассчитывали налетчики, которые уже начали проигрывать? Краем глаза Хью заметил, что в руке у госпожи Ивон появился узкий кинжал – в отличие от своей старшей сестры мечом она не владела, но жизнь свою намеревалась продать дорого, если до этого дойдет (сам Хью сносно фехтовал, но мастеров клинка ему было далеко, да и не любил он оружие). К счастью, не дошло. Минут через пятнадцать бой начал стихать. Хью не представлял, сколько всего было нападавших, среди которых имелись и маги, но гвардейцы сумели не подпустить никого из них к каретам и перебили около половины, прежде чем неприятели начали отступать. Дэмьен, который все это время сидел напряженный, как натянутая тетива и готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и вступить в бой, немного расслабился, и его примеру последовали его спутники, даже Дженни, напуганная больше их всех. Гвардейцы хотели было последовать за убегавшими врагами, но Джерон, который руководил действиями своих людей и при этом успевал успешно расправляться противниками, резко приказал им оставаться на месте. В это время он как раз спешился напротив кареты, из которой рискнули выглянуть Хью, Ивон и Дэмьен, и им было отлично слышно, как он отдает распоряжения солдатам: расчистить дорогу (как позже выяснилось, дорогу кортежу перегородили срубленным деревом), послать вперед разведку, быть начеку, позаботиться о раненых. Хью хотел было спросить у него, все ли в порядке с королем и королевой, но передумал. Во-первых, если бы с ними что-то случилось, Джерон не был бы так спокоен, во-вторых, в одном экипаже с Его величеством и его супругой, которая была сильным и опытным магом, ехал господин Алекс, и объединенных сил последних хватило бы, чтобы отразить и куда более мощную атаку. Судя по всему, госпожа Ивон считала так же, поскольку при виде Джерона она облегченно выдохнула и даже слегка улыбнулась. С пассажирами прочих карет тоже, надо полагать, было все в порядке, что, в общем-то неудивительно – в каждом экипаже ехало по магу. Орден Эльнара Светлого ответственно подходил к охране монарха и его окружения, намного ответственнее, чем сам король, который иногда вел себя так, словно с ним не могло произойти ничего плохого. «Он никак не привыкнет к тому, что помимо кучи обязанностей он получил с короной еще и кучу врагов», – сказал как-то Хью господин Роман. Впрочем, с годами Его величество стал серьезнее относиться к своей безопасности, чему способствовало несколько покушений. Однако ни одно из них не было столь масштабным и хорошо организованным, как это. Кто же все-таки дерзнул напасть на короля сейчас?

– Оставайтесь в карете, не снимайте чары, – бросил Хью и остальным Джерон перед тем, как снова вскочить в седло.

Минут через десять после того, как кортеж возобновил движение, один из гвардейцев подъехал поближе к карете Хью и, наклонившись к окну, сообщил, что они едут в ближайший постоялый двор. Госпожа Ивон поморщилась и еще крепче сжала кинжал, который так и не убрала. Хью разделял ее чувства: поскольку неизвестно, кто на них напал, любое место, кроме королевского замка, могло таить опасность. Но другого выбора у них не было. Хью не сомневался, что зелка – почтовая птица, доставленная из Наэрии и обученная в Гардии, уже отправлена в столицу, равно как и гонец. Еще один гонец наверняка отправлен в Приморье к барону Бэрроу, к которому по пути в свою резиденцию собирались заехать король и королева. Хотя, может, и нет – в конце концов, организатором этого покушения мог быть кто угодно, даже самый верный друг и вассал. По-настоящему Его величество доверял весьма ограниченному кругу людей, и Бэрроу в него не входил.

До постоялого двора они доехали через пару часов, и когда Хью вышел из кареты, он первым делом направился к Их величествам, чтобы лично убедиться, что они и впрямь не пострадали. И с первого взгляда уловил, что беспокоиться надо не об их физическом здоровье, а о душевном. Король Андрей был в ярости. Те, кто плохо его знал, этого, наверное, не увидели бы, но от внимания Хью это не укрылось. Король, чеканя шаг шедший к постоялому двору, был похож на взбешенного, приготовившегося к атаке дикого кота, у которого на загривке стоит шерсть, хвост хлещет по бокам, а из оскаленной пасти капает слюна. И это было жутковатое зрелище. Королева Амиранда одной рукой прижимала к себе спящую у нее на плече дочку, трехмесячную принцессу Катрину (и как только она ее удерживала, не иначе как заклинанием), второй крепко держала младшего сына, двухлетнего Ричарда, которого, в свою очередь, держал за руку ее старший сын, пятилетний Павел, и ее глаза, обычно такие живые и выразительные, были холодными и почти черными. Господин Алекс был хмур как туча и почти также зол, как и король. Когда госпожа Ивон подбежала к нему, он обнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в губы, что наглядно демонстрировало, как сильно повлияло на него нападение – он никогда не позволял себе таких интимных жестов на публике. Госпожа Кира, подобно королеве, держала за руки своих детей – семилетнего Саймона и трехлетнюю Вилену, которая сосала палец и с любопытством смотрела на царящую вокруг суматоху. Павел и Саймон, казалось, ничуть не были напуганы: оба сжимали деревянные мечи и всем своим видом показывали, что они непременно защитят свои семьи, если кто-то снова на них нападет. Старшая дочка госпожи Лидии, Кристина, с завистью смотрела на мальчиков – ей не позволяли играть с оружием, и родители отказывались уступать ее мольбам научить ее фехтовать, но Хью подозревал, что рано или поздно ее отец, господин Грегори, не выдержит и поддастся на ее уговоры. Младшая сестра Кристины, четырехлетная Саманта, как и Вилена никак не реагировала на происходящее вокруг и единственным, что ее занимало, была ее кукла.

Хью догадывался, что будет дальше: сейчас Его величество проведет короткое совещание, на котором, скорее всего, будет решено, что необходимо дождаться подкрепления, а затем вернуться в столицу; гвардейцы не позволят и мыши проскользнуть на постоялый двор; по возвращении в Аквилон будет устроено расследование, и виновные пожалеют о том, что родились на свет. Но ничто из этого не было заботой Хью, перед которым в данный момент стояли свои задачи – организовать размещение Его величеств и всех остальных; проследить за меню и напомнить Джерону, чтобы тот отрядил на кухню на всякий случай одного из гвардейцев; дать деньги владельцу постоялого двора, чтобы тот закупил еще сена – вряд ли на конюшне хватит корма для такого количества лошадей; придумать, куда деть кареты, так чтобы они не оказались под дождем, если тот вдруг пойдет, и позаботиться еще о массе вещей. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы покарать тех, кто хотел убить не только Его и Ее величество, но и маленьких принцев и всех сопровождающих королевской четы, но в его силах было хотя бы немного облегчить им жизнь.

Где-то через час, когда повергнутый в ужас визитом высоких гостей хозяин постоялого двора немного успокоился, а королевская семья и их свита разместились в своих временных апартаментах (слугам пришлось потесниться, но, по крайней мере, никому не пришлось спать в конюшне), Хью решил отнести Ее величество вино, чай и легкие закуски. Собственно говоря, это не входило в число его обязанностей, и при других обстоятельствах это взяла бы на себя Шелли, камеристка королева, но девушка умудрилась вывихнуть лодыжку, оступившись на темной крутой лестнице постоялого двора, и потому Хью заменил ее, тем более что это было ему не в тягость. Король, господин Алекс и господин Джерон что-то напряженно обсуждали на первом этаже, в трактире, отгородившись ото всех невидимой и неосязаемой, но эффективной магической стеной, которая не пропускала звуки и задерживала оружие. Хью не был дáром, но его знаний хватало, чтобы понимать, что такое волшебство доступно лишь невероятно сильным магам, и мысль о том, каким невероятным могуществом обладал господин Алекс, вызывала у него дрожь. Вздохнув – обсуждай–не обсуждай, а пока они все не вернуться благополучно в столицу, ничего нельзя выяснить и ни в чем невозможно быть уверенным, – Хью осторожно, чтобы не повторить судьбу Шелли, пошел наверх.

Монаршая семья, как и положено, заняла лучшую комнату, в которой, в отличие от прочих номеров, помимо кровати, сундука и покосившегося стула имелся очаг, кривой, но на удивление устойчивый стол и кресло. В последнем как раз сидела Ее величество, на коленях которой спал Ричард. Едва Хью переступил через порог, королева приложила палец к губам, показав глазами на младшего сына. Рядом с креслом стояла колыбель, в которой посапывала Катрина. На кровати, положив голову на ноги госпоже Ивон, прислонившейся спиной к изголовью, дремал Павел. При появлении Хью он поднял было голову, но увидев, что это «свой», снова закрыл глаза. Поставив поднос на стол, Хью налил королеве чашку чая, ее сестре, отказавшейся от чая, – вина, и собрался было уйти, но Ее величество остановила его.

– Хью, сядь и поешь с нами, – мягко приказала ему королева, – на тебе лица нет.

Госпожа Ивон улыбнулась и отсалютовала ему кружкой – надо полагать, так она давала понять, что согласна с сестрой.

Только когда Хью опустился на стул, он осознал, как он измотан и голоден.

– Андрей и Алекс еще совещаются? – тихо спросила королева, медленно потягивая чай.

– Да, Ваше величество.

– Гвардия будет здесь не раньше, чем через пять суток, маги Амброуза – дня через четыре: нам повезло, что одна из резиденций Ордена расположена недалеко отсюда, – задумчиво сказала Ее величество. – Так что в Аквилон мы в любом случае приедем как минимум дней через девять-десять. К тому времени к городу уже будут подтянуты войска.

– Вы считаете, что покушение было частью плана по захвату трона? – нахмурился Хью.

– Я не знаю, но лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть. – Королева поморщилась как от зубной боли и погладила по голове сына.

– Как думаешь, они собирались избавиться лишь от тебя или были в курсе, что с тобой Андрей? – поинтересовалась госпожа Ивон, рассеянно вертя в руках кубок с вином.

– Никак не думаю. – Ее величество на мгновение прикрыла глаза и продолжила: – Пока я… мы не выясним, чьи это были наемники, и каков замысел их хозяев, нельзя не то что ничего утверждать, но и предполагать. В любом случае, атака мощной, и ее явно организовал кто-то, кто обладает умом, немалыми средствами, связями и смелостью. Но вместе с тем любому, кто хоть немного разбирается в военном деле, должно было быть ясно, что того количества людей, которые на нас напали, пусть даже они отлично вооружены и обучены, не хватит, чтобы одолеть охрану королевского кортежа, и неважно, одна я или с Андреем – нас охраняют примерно одинаково.

– Тогда что, отвлекающий маневр? Попытка нас задержать?

Королева одобрительно посмотрела на сестру. Ни для кого не было секретом, что с замужеством жизнь госпожи Ивон мало изменилась, и, поскольку она вместе с мужем жила в королевском замке, и ей не надо было заботиться о доме, а детей у нее пока не было, ее единственным занятием были балы, развлечение и игры с племянниками, которых она нещадно баловала. Но в последнее время она, к удивлению всех, стала интересоваться государственными делами, и королеве это нравилось. Хью, при всей его симпатии к госпоже Ивон, это нравилось куда меньше, поскольку та завела привычку просматривать деловые бумаги и письма королевы Амиранды после того, как Хью тщательно их рассортировывал. Так или иначе, госпожа Ивон начала уделять свое внимание политике, и королева Амиранда всячески ее поощряла.

– Все вероятно. Хотя я не представляю, зачем нас задерживать.

– Хотели нас напугать?

Королева пожала плечами.

– Если так, то они добились обратного, – твердо сказала она. – Я с удовольствием помогу Роману и Джерону в расследовании и прослежу за тем, чтобы виновные были наказаны.

– О да, сестренка, в этом они просчитались, – усмехнулась Ивон. – Алекс сказал, он был уверен в том, что ты войдешь в боевой транс, выскочишь из кареты и убьешь всех одним махом.

– У меня была такая идея, – призналась Ее величество. – Они покушались на жизнь моих детей! И только ради детей я и сдержалась. Но в следующий раз, боюсь, я сдержаться не смогу. Я умею убивать, ты знаешь, и умею делать это хорошо, но это никогда не доставляло мне радости. Сегодня я убивала бы с легким сердцем, без сожалений.

Никогда еще Хью никогда не видел в глазах королевы такой жестокости и не слышал от нее столь бескомпромиссного тона. Впервые ему было не по себе в ее присутствии, и он малодушно порадовался, что эта ее сторона ни разу прежде не ему не открывалась.

– Только с моей помощью, – раздался от двери голос короля.

Его величество выглядел смертельно уставшим, но, кажется, не настолько мрачным, как его жена, которая улыбнулась ему открытой любящей улыбкой, словно ничего не случилось. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, и Хью был уверен, что они ведут мысленный разговор, который слышат лишь они двое и никто другой. Это не переставало завораживать Хью с того момента, как он впервые стал свидетелем такого «разговора».

– Так, все, мне пора, – весело заявила госпожа Ивон, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить крепко спящего Павла, слезая с кровати. – У меня тоже есть муж, которому требуется ласка и забота.

Хью не успел покраснеть – Ивон, взяв его за руку, выдернула его из кресла и потащила за собой к выходу. Иногда Хью не мог поверить в то, что у сдержанной и рассудительной королевы Амиранды такая… энергичная сестра.

Вечером, когда Хью лег спать, он был так измучен, что у него не осталось в голове ни одной связной мысли, кроме одной – лишь бы им повезло, и они вернулись в Аквилон живыми и невредимыми.

* * *

Господин Роман и господин Джерон были известны не только в Аквилоне, но и за его пределами, как верные псы короля. При этом Романа все называли цепным псом Его величества, а Джерона – гончим. Хью понимал, почему оба мужчины заслужили такие прозвища, но пока он своими глазами не увидел, как они ведут расследование покушения на королевский кортеж, следовавший в Приморье, он до конца не понимал, насколько эти прозвища справедливы. И если раньше он считал, что из всех сторонников и слуг короля безжалостность – удел одного Джерона, то теперь он выяснил, что ошибался: господин Роман мог был не менее, если не более беспощаден к врагам короля.

Ее величество, как и собиралась, приняла участие в расследовании, и потому Хью довелось своими глазами увидеть, как действуют лучшие королевские дознаватели. Впоследствии он решил, что он вполне мог бы обойтись без этого знания, но было уже поздно. Впрочем, его пара ночных кошмаров были ничем по сравнению с тем, что выпало на долю тех, кто был замешан в покушении на короля. Хотя они сами выбрали свою судьбу, Хью не мог не испытывать к ним определенного сочувствия.

Хью всегда, еще до того, как он с ним встретился, был предан королю Андрею,  но после того, как он узнал, что ждет тех, кто осмелится причинить вред Его величеству и его семье, он пообещал себе, что даже близко не подойдет ни к одному заговорщику и предателю – так, на всякий случай. Ему была дорога его жизнь, и он предпочитал, чтобы ее остаток был долгим и не наполненным болью.

 **7.**

Ее величество и госпожа Ивон вернулись от посла Марка Стокхерста мрачнее тучи, и Хью понял, что посол тяжело и уже довольно давно болевший, скончался. Семьи у него не было, всю свою жизнь он провел, служа королям Наэрии – сначала королю Эдварду, отцу королевы Амиранды, затем королю Моргану, ее брату, и был хорошим другом и наставником Ее величеству и ее братьям и сестрам. Несколько дней назад целитель сказал, что его конец уже совсем близок, и с тех пор королева Амиранда и госпожа Ивон, которую Стокхерст учил искусству дипломатии, почти не покидали его дом. Он умер у них на руках, и с первого взгляда становилось ясно, что его смерть стала для сестер большим ударом.

Хью не посмел ничего спрашивать у Ее величества, просто кивнул и молча оставил ее одну. Позже ему понадобилось взять из ее кабинета кое-какие документы, и он отправился туда, уверенный, что королева Амиранда отдыхает у себя в покоях. И ошибся.

Дверь кабинета была приоткрыта (ее не охраняли стражники, в отличие от кабинета короля, лишь заклинания, пропускающие внутрь только определенных людей), и Хью, заглянув бесшумно внутрь, увидел короля и королеву, стоявших напротив окна. Они обнимались, плечи Ее величества слегка подрагивали, а ее муж, к груди которого она прижималась щекой, нежно и успокаивающе гладил ее по голове и по спине и, кажется, шептал ей что-то на ухо.

Хью стремительно, словно увиденное обожгло его, развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. Были вещи, которые он не должен был (и не хотел) знать и которые не предназначались для его глаз. Слабость королевы и ее слезы определенно были в их числе. Стать  свидетелем такой сцены между обычными людьми было бы просто неловко, но в случае с королем и королевой у Хью было такое чувство, что он случайно подсмотрел за очень интимным моментом. Собственно, так оно почти и было, поскольку королева позволяла себе плакать исключительно при самых близких людях, к которым Хью не относился.

Вечером, когда Хью убедился, что Ее величество легла спать, он вернулся в ее кабинет и сделал все дела, запланированные им на два дня вперед – его своеобразный способ сказать: «Мне очень жаль, я сочувствую вашей утрате».

* * *

Хью надеялся, что он никогда больше не застанет короля и королева в ситуации, от которой он неделю будет смущаться при одном взгляде на монаршую чету – двух раз ему вполне хватило. Первый произошел где-то через полгода после того, как он поселился во дворце. На очередном королевском балу у Хью, утомленный шумом и мельтешением гостей, хотел было спрятаться хотя бы на время на любимом балкончике, но тот оказался занят какими-то неизвестными, увлеченно беседующими мужчинами, и Хью решил найти убежище в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, коих в замке было достаточно – скрытые от посторонних глаз альковы и ниши, крошечные комнаты, единственное назначение которых, казалось, состояло в том, чтобы давать приют жаждущим амурных приключений парочкам. Но, даже зная все это, Хью как-то не думал, что наткнется на одну такую парочку. И тем более не предполагал, что это будут король и королева. Поначалу он и не понял, что это они: когда Хью, отодвинув гобелен, зашел в небольшой альков в дальнем конце ближайшего к Главному залу коридора, он увидел, как высокий широкоплечий мужчина, стоявший к нему спиной, целует прислонившуюся к стене женщине (во всяком случае, Хью посчитал, что это женщина, но, так как альков освещался лишь светом из коридора, разглядеть, кто это, было трудно). Покрасневший Хью (хорошо, что в темноте это было незаметно), собрался уже ретироваться, когда мужчина повернул голову, и Хью узнал в нем короля Андрея. Первое, что пришло в голову негодующему Хью: Его величество изменяет жене! Это было невероятно, подло и… и… додумать эту мысль до конца Хью не успел, потому что Его величество, подмигнув ему, кивнул головой в сторону выхода, недвусмысленно давая понять, чтобы он убирался куда подальше. Не подчиниться приказу короля Хью не мог, но прежде, чем он развернулся и ушел, он успел увидеть на одном из пальцев тонкой руки, лежавшей на плече Его величество, знакомые кольцо и перстень – их носила, не снимая, королева Амиранда.

Широко улыбнувшись и еще гуще покраснев, Хью почти выбежал в коридор. Да, такого он точно не ожидал. Он никогда не мог предположить, что король и королева позволяют себе такое… как какие-то потерявшие стыд придворные. Это было в высшей степени неприлично и скандально и, в то же время, невероятно… пожалуй, трогательно было не самым подходящим словом, но другого у Хью не было. У него никогда не было сомнений в том, что король с королевой любят друг друга, но увидеть это воочию (как будто те взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга, были недостаточным доказательством!) было совсем другим делом.

Хью был искренне рад за Ее величество – ведь мало кто из королев, обычно выдаваемых замуж по расчету, мог похвастаться счастливым браком вообще и любящим мужем в частности. И в тот момент Хью решил, что, если в этом мире есть хоть какая-то справедливость и гармония, с такими правителями Гардию ждет неплохое будущее.

Много лет спустя Хью мог с чистой совестью сказать, что по большей части так оно и вышло.

 **8.**

За годы работы секретарем Ее величества, Хью привык считать кабинет королевы своим. Королева Амиранда была очень занятым человеком, и редко там появлялась, в отличие от Хью , которому удобнее было вести дела из ее кабинета, а не из своего, поскольку многие документы и письма нельзя было выносить за пределы королевских апартаментов. Где-то через год после того, как появления Хью в замке, Западное крыло главной королевской резиденции было переделано, и, в числе прочих изменений, к кабинету королевы была пристроена небольшая комната, которую Ее величество превратила в личную библиотеку. В замке имелась отличная огромная библиотека, но королева предпочитала, чтобы нужные и любимые книги всегда находились у нее под рукой. У Хью был неограниченный доступ в эту библиотеку, и он часто этим пользовался, когда у него выдавалась свободная минутка (что, впрочем, случалось не так уж часто). Обычно он оставлял дверь открытой, чтобы дать знать королеве, если та зайдет в кабинет, где он. Но в этот раз сквозняк почти полностью закрыл дверь, оставив лишь небольшую щель, а Хью поленился ее открыть.

– В конце концов, это может быть кто угодно, – раздался в кабинете королевы громкий мужской голос, который Хью, поднявший голову от книги, немедленно узнал. Его величество.

– Нет не может, – намного тише, но с явным нажимом возразила ему его собеседница, которую Хью также узнал по голосу – Ее величество.

– Хорошо, не кто угодно – любой из тех, кому Морган доверяет и у кого есть дипломатические способности.

– Морган никому так не доверяет, как своей семье, – отозвалась королева, и это было чистой правдой, Хью понял это сразу же, когда увидел, как Его величество король Наэрии Морган Лиеж, брат королевы Амиранды, общается с членами своей семьи. – К тому же это должен быть тот, кто знает Гардию изнутри.

После этих слов Хью догадался, о чем шла речь. Марк Стокхерст с детства друживший с отца королевы Амиранды, а позже ставший другом и советником короля Моргана и бывший последние десять лет послом Наэрии в Гардии, скончался две недели назад, и король Андрей и королева Амиранда наверняка обсуждали, кто будет назначен новым послом. А поскольку королева Наэрии была любимой сестрой короля Моргана, монаршая чета Гардии несомненно получила право голоса в решении этого вопроса. И у Хью были определенные предположения насчет того, кто заменит Стокхерста, чью смерть королева Амиранда и ее сестра, госпожа Ивон, восприняли очень тяжело.

Внезапно Хью осознал, что подслушивает беседу правителей, и покраснел. Что ему сейчас делать? Выйти? Это будет… это будет ужасно. Неловко, стыдно, и что подумает о нем королева? Ведь он _уже_ подслушал часть их разговора. Остаться в библиотеке и дождаться, пока они уйдут? А если им понадобиться что-то в библиотеке? Хью был убежден, что умрет на месте, если королева заглянет в библиотеку и поймет, что он шпионил. Пока она колебался и размышлял, как поступить, супруги продолжали беседовать, и «сдаваться» стало уже поздно.

– Я не хочу выбирать между ними, – упрямо и устало сказал король.

– Я понимаю и разделяю твои чувства, – вздохнула в ответ Ее величество и добавила после некоторой паузы (Хью категорически отказывался думать, что происходило между супругами в это время: однажды он нечаянно увидел, как они целуются, и этого ему хватило, что умереть от смущения раз и навсегда):  – Возможно, тебе не придется выбирать.

– Я чего-то не знаю? – Хью был уверен, что на лице Его величества появилось настороженное выражение.

– Конечно, – слегка насмешливо отозвалась королева. – Много чего: как возник этот мир, почему собаки ненавидят кошек, почему…

– Мира…

В отличие от своей сестры, госпожи Ивон, которая, казалось, общалась со своим мужем, господином Алексом, исключительно посредством подтруниваний (не всегда добродушных) и подначек, королева Амиранда редко поддразнивала супруга на публике, только когда хотела снизить накал ситуации и отвлечь внимание короля Андрея от чего-то, на что, по ее мнению, он слишком остро реагировал. Или же когда ей требовалось время, чтобы привести в порядок собственные мысли.

– Извини. Просто… я ни в чем не уверена и могу лишь гадать.

– Гадать? Значит, Сашка тебе ничего не говорил?

– Нет, но я чувствую… Вообще-то, это его личное дело…

– Вообще-то, он мой придворный маг. И друг. А я думал, мне мерещится, что с ним что-то не так. Выходит, не я один это вижу. Но мне не нравится, что он ничего тебе не рассказал.

– Для этого у него есть жена и сестра.

– Да, но со всеми проблемами он в первую очередь ходит к тебе, своему единственному другу и наставнице. Так что ты чувствуешь?

– Не могу объяснить, это не выразить словами, и я не знаю точно, в чем дело. Но я предполагаю, что это связано со снятием проклятья с Гардии. Мы с Герхардом и Амброузом когда-то вычислили, сколько силы для этого потребовалось, какой чудовищный поток энергии Алекс пропустил через себя, и решили, что рано или поздно это ему аукнется. Эффект натянутой тетивы, которая в конечном итоге либо лопнет, либо сорвется.

Король тихо что-то сказал – слишком тихо, чтобы Хью мог разобрать.

– Или пружина, – согласно откликнулась королева. – Алекс удержался, не позволил этой невероятной мощи взять над собой верх, остался обычным человеком. Да, он самый сильный маг на Материке, но при этом он все же человек. Я не представляю, кем бы он стал, если бы вся магия Материка продолжала свободно течь через него, как это было в тот момент, когда Алекс снимал проклятие. Меня это выжгло бы уже через пару минут, но Алекс устоял. Однако магия… с годами мне начинает казаться, что это не просто некая невидимая и неосязаемая субстанция, с помощью которой дáры делают то, что противоречит законам природы. Иногда чудится, что магия – это нечто живое, обладающее разумом и характером, причем не самым легким. Магия всегда получает то, что хочет, и никогда не отступает. Мы, люди и дáры, отступаем, а она – нет.

– И ты думаешь, что сейчас она хочет заполучить Алекса? – мягко спросил Его величество.

Хью не совсем понимал, о чем говорила королева – он-то не был дáром, хотя много читал о магии, и он не был осведомлен о том, _как именно_ со страны было снято проклятье.

– Если бы Алекс тогда впустил в себя магию, отдался ей без остатка, он потерял бы себя, но был бы настолько могущественным, что мог бы сворачивать горы. В буквальном смысле этого слова. И не только горы. Это невероятное искушение, и не только для Алекса, но и для магии. Возможно, Алексу и удастся еще раз противостоять ему, но как насчет магии? Едва ли в этот раз она отпустит свою жертву.

– Мне уже начинать беспокоиться о том, что Алекс слетает с катушек и скоро примется завоевывать мир?

– Нет, пока нет.

– Хорошо. Тогда какое это имеет отношение к тому, что он желает уйти с поста придворного мага. А он желает, если я правильно тебя понял.

– Правильно. Опять же, он со мной на эту тему не разговаривал, но, по-моему, он боится, что не справится, и, как ты изволил выразиться, – крайне неподобающе, кстати, для короля, – и слетит-таки с катушек, и надеется, что новое дело поможет ему отвлечься, а еще хочет, чтобы Ивон была счастлива. В данный момент для полного счастья ей не хватает должности посла Наэрии в Гардии, и Алекс готов на многое, чтобы Ивон ее получила.

– Даже перестать быть моим магом. – Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, и Хью послышалось сожаление в голосе короля.

– Он останется твоим другом и союзником, – твердо сказала Ее величество, и Хью мог дать голову на отсечение, что ее муж невесело усмехается.

– Что за новое дело? – спросил он через некоторое время.

– Университет, – коротко ответила королева.

Об университете последние пару лет часто говорили Ее величество, госпожа Кира и господа Алекс, Амброуз и Грегори. У них была идея создать учебное заведение наподобие школы, но учиться в нем должны были не дети, а юноши (госпожа Кира при поддержке Ее величества настаивала и на девушках, но мужчины, даже ее брат, прохладно отнеслись к этому предложению), постигая науки гораздо более сложные, чем счет и чтение. Сейчас сложной математике, науке о законах природы и различных элементах, истории и литературе и другие науки юноши, стремящиеся к знаниям, обучались либо в орденах, наряду с магией, либо – те, кто не владел магией, – в небольших частных школах, которые обычно открывали различные ученые, чтобы поделиться накопленными знаниями с учениками, либо же самостоятельно. Университет, где будут преподавать сразу несколько предметов и не десяти-двадцати ученикам, а ста и больше, был отличной задумкой, так же как и открытые Короной и Орденом Виктории Милосердной госпитали. Но, хотя королевский совет (и сам король), отнеслись к университету более благосклонно, чем к бесплатным школам для детей крестьян и ремесленников, денег в стране пока что не было ни на то, ни на другое. Однако королева не сдавалась, и договорилась со своим братом, королем Морганом, о том, что Наэрия даст половину требуемых на университет денег, в котором в этом случае получат право учиться не только гардийские подданные, но и наэрийские.

– Сашка собирается там преподавать?

– Он собирается его возглавить.

– Кажется, я уже передумал финансировать эту затею, – фыркнул король и добавил после очередной паузы: – Итак, Ивон?

– Ивон, – подтвердила королева. – Я сегодня же напишу Моргану.

– Пиши… – вздохнул Его величество. – Хотя, откровенно говоря, я плохо себе это представляю.

– И зря. Ты же знаешь Ивон – она умная и упрямая, у нее все получится.

– Это-то меня и страшит.

– Если ты намереваешься и дальше оскорблять мою семью, лучше бери то, зачем пришел и иди отсюда. – Королева Амиранда явно не обиделась на слова мужа, потому что в ее голосе прозвучала отчетливая насмешка.

– Это окончательный вариант?

Хью понятия не имел, что нужно было королю, но, наверное, какой-нибудь документ или отчет.

– Да, мы с Грегори его пять раз правили, и Доминик внес свою лепту.

А, это предложение по снижению налогов для некоторых групп крестьян.

– Замечательно. Я  просмотрю его к завтрашнему совету. Все, я пошел, а то Рондейл уже меня заждался, а мне его плохое настроение сейчас ну совсем не нужно.

– Я с тобой. Мне надо переговорить с Ивон, прежде чем писать Моргану.

– Хорошо, идем.

Супруги покинули кабинет, и через несколько минут Хью осмелился выйти из библиотеки. У него пылали щеки и все внутри переворачивалось от стыда. Он пал так низко, что подслушал чужой разговор! И у него не хватило смелости и порядочности, чтобы немедленно покаяться в этом. Конечно, он сделает это, сразу же как только увидит Ее величество, но это не меняло того факта, что Хью поступил непростительно. Правда, хотя ему и не было оправдания, его немного успокаивало то, что он не услышал ничего секретного или личного. Ну, почти ничего: информация о господине Алексе была, безусловно, важной и, пожалуй, тайной, но для Хью, плохо разбиравшегося «во всех этих магических штуках», как он сам не раз говорил, она была пустым звуком.

Так или иначе, несмотря на терзавший его стыд, Хью уловил самое главное – послом Наэрии в Гардии станет сестра королевы Амиранды, госпожа Ивон. Как он и подозревал. Когда госпожа Ивон впервые проявила интерес к государственным делам, Хью, так же как королева Амиранда, полагал, что интерес этот долго не продержится. Однако все, кто так думал, оказались неправы, и через пару лет Ее величество и Марк Стокхерст – в первую очередь последний, – принялись обучать ее искусству дипломатии. До того момента Хью и представить себе не мог, что госпожа Ивон может похвастаться способностями к дипломатии, но, как выяснилось, ее упрямство и упорство, превосходящие даже упрямство и упорство ее старшей сестры, могут творить чудеса. И когда Стокхерст умер, у Хью не возникло сомнений в том, что его место займет госпожа Ивон, несмотря на то что она женщина и много лет замужем за придворным магом Гардии (само собой, посол не мог быть связан узами брака с другом и советником короля страны, в которой он представляет интересы правителя другой страны). Оба этих обстоятельства были проблемой, но если первая отчасти нивелировалась тем, что Ивон была сестрой наэрийского короля, а гардийский король и его приближенные хорошо ее знали и воспринимали всерьез, не то что прочих представительниц слабого пола, то вторая могла решиться лишь одним путем. Точнее, несколькими, но Хью понимал, что госпожу Ивон устроит только один из них. Развод с господином Алексом ей однозначно не подходил, мужа она любила. Но и отказываться от должности посла она не хотела. А значит, господин Алекс должен был уйти со своего поста. И, судя по всему, именно это он и сделает. Королю Андрею это было не по душе, - еще бы, терять придворного мага, которому можно безоговорочно доверять и с которым дружишь много лет, - но Его величество был достаточно мудр и добр, чтобы позволить своему другу (и всем своим друзьям, если уж на то пошло), выбрать свой путь. Самое главное, чтобы эти перемены были к лучшему для всех – и для госпожи Ивон с мужем, и для короля Андрея и королевы Амиранды, и для короля Моргана, и для обеих стран в целом. Хью было сложно представить двор без господина Алекса и госпожи Ивон (естественно, в качестве посла она уже не сможет жить в королевском замке), но перемены это неотъемлемая часть жизни, к которым надо привыкать, хотел Хью того или нет. Откровенно говоря, он, будучи консерватором, не хотел никаких перемен, но осознавал, что без них нельзя. В любом случае, там видно будет, чем все обернется. Разумеется, если Ее величество не уволит Хью за недостойное любого благородного человека подслушивание и у него будет шанс это увидеть.

 **9.**

Хью, конечно же, знал, что королева Амиранда сражалась во время гражданской войны рука об руку с королем Андреем, – это не являлось секретом и было известно всей стране (и молчаливо осуждалось). Но Хью не мог этого представить. Да, она была решительным и волевым человеком, но это всегда оттенялось ее неизменной вежливостью и мягкостью, и Хью трудно было увидеть в ней воина и боевого мага, пролившего немало крови. Меч и Ее величество казались Хью чем-то несовместимым. Он был в курсе того, что королева (равно как и ее супруг) регулярно упражняется в фехтовании и боевых заклинаниях, но ни разу лично не видел этого, и потому все никак не мог поверить в то, что она действительно способна не только постоять за себя в схватке, но и сражаться за интересы страны. И он и не думал, что ему доведется когда-либо увидеть королеву Амиранду в ипостаси воина.

На одном из совещаний Совета безопасности, как называл король тех своих приближенных, которые отвечали за внутреннюю и внешнюю безопасность Гардии, господин Роман доложил королю о том, что в одном из приграничных районов страны отмечено подозрительно высокое количество пропавших без вести людей. Расследования на местах ничего не дали («лоботрясы, дилетанты, да еще наверняка и нечистые на руку», – скривился господин Роман), и это господина Романа беспокоило. Очень. Причины для беспокойства у него были: некоторые бывшие сторонники покойного короля Уильяма были недовольны тем, что трон занял «проходимец без роду и племени», и, главное, тем, что этот «проходимец» лишил их былого влияния и богатства. Открыто выступать против короля Андрея они не осмеливались, но воду мутили ощутимо. Кроме них опасность представляли еще не все пойманные дáры, сражавшиеся когда-то на стороне короля Уильяма и ушедшие в бега после его свержения. Часть из них залегла на дно, другие  постоянно выдавали себя, то от глупости и неосторожности, то намеренно, потому что им уже нечего было терять, и делали это отвратительными способами вроде наложения проклятий на людей, распространения эпидемий и моров и так далее.

– Барон Стемпл утверждает, что лично контролировал расследование и не увидел ни одной зацепки.

– Барон Стемпл? – нахмурилась Ее величество. Кроме нее и короля в Совет безопасности входили господин Роман, господин Бернард, господа Алекс и Амброуз Лафферти и барон Марсден.

– Да, барон Чарльз Саутван-Стемпл, если точнее. А что?

– Боюсь, ничего хорошего, – мрачно ответила Ее величество, и в ее глазах появилось выражение, которое Хью до этого видел лишь однажды – когда на королевский кортеж, в котором вместе с королем и королевой ехали малолетние принцы и совсем еще крошечная принцесса, напали. Но даже тогда в ней не чувствовалось такого желания пролить кровь, как сейчас при упоминании барона Степмла. – Амбороуз, вы слышали когда-нибудь об Ордене Закатной Звезды?

Лафферти заметно передернуло.

– Они? – тихо спросил Лафферти, как показалось Хью, с отвращением. – Но… нет, это невозможно, он были уничтожены еще при короле Генрихе.

– Хотела бы я, чтобы так оно и было. Около четырнадцати лет назад мы обнаружили их логово в Наэрии. Это было… нечто, о чем я предпочла бы никогда не вспоминать и уж точно никогда больше с этим не сталкиваться. – Ее величество глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула, словно пытаясь справиться с тошнотой.

– Может, объясните остальным, о чем вы?

Орден Закатной Звезды, как рассказали королева Амиранда и Лафферти, был основанным в середине правления Генриха тайным Орденом, целью которого было найти рецепт бессмертия, вечной молодости и магического могущества. Для достижения таких масштабных целей требовались особые методы, в частности, человеческие жертвоприношения, основанная на крови и боли магия и прочие преступления, строго каравшиеся по всему Материку. Тайной их деятельность оставалась недолго, такое сложно было хранить в секрете, и едва об их делах пошел слух, король Генрих попытался сначала истребить Орден целиком, а когда не вышло – по одному. Орден, уверенный в том, что действует на благо всего Материка, отчаянно сопротивлялся, и прошло несколько лет, прежде чем Генриху удалось выжечь «эту заразу». Во всяком случае, он так думал. Очевидно, оставшиеся в живых члены Ордена просто затаились на время. Семья Стемплов в связи с Орденом никогда не подозревалось.

Древнее и благородное семейство Стемплов издавна было разделено на две ветви: гардийскую и наэрийскую, и после того, как проклятье закрыло границы Гардии, в Наэрии без связи с семьей остались барон Стемпл, отец гардийского барона Семпла, и его двое маленьких внуков. До проклятья Генриха в Наэрии Орден не появлялся, но изоляция Гардии все изменило. Как только внуки Стемпла подросли, наэрийские осколки Ордена Закатной Звезды, завербовавшие к тому времени немало сторонников, снова начали свою деятельность. Вскоре (хотя не так скоро, как хотелось бы королеве Амиранде, бывшей тогда еще принцессой Наэрии) наэрийские инквизиторы – те, кто следил за соблюдением законов в области магии, – засекли применение мощной запретной магии (засекли случайно – Орден использовал маскировочные заклятия, но они не могли спрятать столь сильную магию), и отряд лучших боевых магов Наэрии отправился на их поимку, отдавая себе отчет в том, что, вероятнее всего, взять живым не удастся никого. О том, чтобы спасти пропавших в окрестностях замка Стемпла людей, речи не шло, – уже тогда было ясно, что они наверняка давно мертвы.

Замок Стемпла был взят штурмом, в котором погибли все члены Ордена (по крайней мере, Ее величество очень на это надеялась) и их заложники.

Почему в Гардии Орден не проявлял активности на протяжении нескольких десятилетий, было загадкой. Скорее всего, предположил Амброуз Лафферти, они опасались влияния проклятия на их ритуалы – в конце концов, они были не идиотами, и не могли не видеть, как негативно проклятие сказывается на сильных заклинаниях и на общей обстановке в стране. Как бы там ни было, королева Амиранда была уверена, что за массовым исчезновением людей в Саутванском округе стоит именно барон Стемпл. С одной стороны, он мог просто верить в то, что никто не заподозрит его в том, что он в этом замешан, отсюда подобная небрежность в сокрытии похищений. С другой, вполне возможно, Стемпл планировал нечто такое, после чего пропавшие люди покажутся всего лишь незначительным проступком.

Так или иначе, покончить с этим необходимо было немедленно.

– Отправляемся завтра, – твердо сказала Ее величество, глядя на господина Алекса и на Амроуза Лафферти.

– Мы? – Иногда у Его величества получалось поднимать бровь не менее высоко и грозно, чем у господина Алекса.

– Я еду.

Тон королевы свидетельствовал о том, что ее решение не оспаривается.

– Джентльмены, продолжим вечером. Амброуз, предоставите мне примерный план действий.

Было очевидно, что король хотел поговорить с супругой наедине, и было также очевидно, почему.

Хью был почти уверен, что Его величество не позволит ей никуда ехать. И сомневался, что она сама действительного этого желает, ведь это было опасно, а оставить детей сиротами она не могла. Но, как это иногда бывало, ошибся.

Король с королевой явно провели не один час, обсуждая намерения Ее величества, вполне вероятно, на повышенных тонах, и эту битву выиграла королева, к немалому удивлению Хью. А вот господа Роман, Алекс и Бернард восприняли это как должное. Конечно, к этому времени Хью уже усвоил, что когда Ее величество чего-то хочет, она этого всегда добивается, но почему-то он не думал, что это касается таких вот ситуаций. Королева отправлялась в военный поход. И это было… немыслимо, неправильно, неотвратимо – целая куча «не». А еще это пугало. Что, если ее ранят или убьют?

Его величество боялся за жену, это было видно невооруженным взглядом, и именно это окончательно убедило Хью в том, что ситуация и впрямь невероятно серьезная. Король не позволил бы Ее величеству рисковать из-за пустяка.

– Головой за нее отвечаете, – хмуро сказал король, по очереди глядя на господина Романа, господина Алекса и господина Амброуза, которые должны были сопровождать королеву.

Было решено, что маги Ордена Эльнара Светлого будут добираться до замка Стемпла по одному и небольшими группами и сойдутся в отряд незадолго до места назначения. Королева отправится туда в компании Романа и Алекса. Накануне ей пришло письмо от брата, принца Энтони, так что ее поспешный отъезд можно будет объяснить семейными обстоятельствами. Она покинет замок в карете и с эскортом, в пригороде, у дома, принадлежащего Ордену Лафферти, они с господином Романом и Алексом выйдут, и кортеж отправится дальше без них. («Давненько я этого не делала», – улыбнулась Ее величество, когда они обсуждали эту часть плана.) Верные слуги будут исполнять их роль, в то время как королева и ее спутники, переодевшись и захватив все необходимое, поспешат на встречу с людьми Лафферти.

Хью оставался в столице, в замке, и провожал Ее величество вместе с ее близкими и друзьями. Она обняла детей, поцеловала мужа, нимало не смущаясь тем, что сделала это на публике, но Хью видел, что ее мысли далеки от происходящего и заняты тем, что ей предстоит. Казалось, в ней нет больше ни капли той мягкости, к которой привык Хью, и она состоит из одних лишь колючих глаз, напряженных плеч, решимости довести дело до конца, несгибаемой воли, неумолимости и безжалостности. Не то чтобы Хью вдруг испугался его, как это было, когда он познакомился с Джероном Мазелем, но ему определенно стало не по себе. Быть врагом королевы Амиранды – опасно, и Хью рад, что никогда им не станет. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.

* * *

Хью снова увиделся с Ее величеством почти через пять месяцев. Быстрого и удачного штурма замка Стемпла не получилось. Непохоже было, что Орден Закатной Звезды был в курсе предстоящей атаки, но они отлично подготовились к любому нападению, каким бы неожиданном оно ни было. Даже объединенных сил Ее величества, господина Алекса и господина Амброуза не хватило, чтобы уничтожить возведенный вокруг замка магический защитный купол. Даже когда абсолютно все собравшиеся у замка королевские дáры подключились к усилиям своих лидеров, ничего не вышло. Защита замка была невероятно, неправдоподобно сильной. Как-то позже королева обмолвилась, что никто в тот момент и представлять себе не хотел, что «эти мерзавцы» сделали, чтобы достичь этого. И когда защита все же была вспорота, то, что увидели королевские силы, превзошло все их самые страшные ожидания. Однако это произошло спустя почти две недели после начала осады. Пока у осажденных имелся источник магии – то есть похищенные ими люди, – они могли сопротивляться очень долго. Собственно, они и сопротивлялись, ожесточенно, стараясь унести с собой в могилу как можно больше врагов. Королевские силы то и дело пробивали бреши в защите замка, убивая при этом тех, кто держал защиту, но Орден Закатной Звезды раз за разом восстанавливал щит.

Но хуже всего была не эта чересчур затянувшаяся, по сравнению с первоначальным планом, осада, а то, что когда замок был наконец взят, часть «звезд» (так потом стали называть членов Ордена Закатной Звезды на всем Материке) сбежала. Тайные ходы, отвлекающие маневры и хаос, творившийся в замке, помогли им в этом, и данное обстоятельство открылось слишком поздно, чтобы преследовать беглецов по горячим следам. Благодаря упорству Ее величества, которая лично возглавила погоню и розыск, удалось поймать нескольких скрывшихся членов Ордена Закатной Звезды, но было ясно, что гораздо больше их осталось на свободе.

После полутора месяцев непрестанных поисков, друзьям Ее величества удалось уговорить ее переложить на кого-нибудь руководство этой миссией и вернуться к семье, которая по ней очень скучает (король во время ее отсутствия походил на плененного дикого зверя, который нервно меряет шагами свою клетку и рычит на все, кто к нему приближается). Хью знал – никто не говорил ему этого открыто, но он слышал обрывки чужих разговоров и сплетни, – что эта кампания далась ей нелегко, и не удивился, когда королева Амиранда решила перед возвращением в столицу отдохнуть несколько недель в приморском замке вместе с детьми и мужем, который ради этого не задумываясь переложил все дела на своих доверенных лиц и не медля выехал в Приморье, взяв с собой лишь охрану (и, разумеется, детей).

И когда король с королевой вернулись в Аквилон, Хью, который был в числе тех, кто встречал их у парадных дверей замка, поразился тому, как похудела и осунулась Ее величество. Какой же она тогда была до месяца, проведенного у моря, в течение, которого она отдыхала и набиралась сил? Хью не мог себе этого представить. К его облегчению, улыбка королевы ничуть не изменилась, хотя глаза ее стали чуть жестче и холоднее, чем до отъезда. Хью понадеялся, что скоро она оттает, и ее глаза вновь потеплеют.

Через некоторое время, на очередном королевском совете безопасности, посвященном усилившейся активности Ордена Закатной Звезды (которые только за последний месяц похитили около пятидесяти человек, и чудо, что боевые маги Ордена Эльнара Светлого, все время бывшие начеку, смогли прервать вовремя кровавые ритуалы «звезд», но не успели спасти похищенных людей) пока все ждали короля и господина Грегори, Хью услышал, как госпожа Кира, присутствовавшая там как официальный представитель Ордена Виктории Милосердной, сказала со вздохом господину Роману:

– А я так радовалась, что здесь нет всего этого.

– Чего именно? – рассеянно спросил занятый своими мыслями господин Роман.

– Террористов и безумных сектантов.

Хью понятия не имел, кто это такие, но по ее тону и выражению лица было понятно, что это что-то плохое. Вполне возможно, госпожа Кира почему-то называла так членов Ордена Закатной Звезды.

– Надо полагать, это не только интернациональное зло, но и вселенское. В прямом смысле этого слова: оно, судя по всему, есть во всех мирах этой вселенной. Вполне возможно, что в этом есть какой-то неведомый нам смысл.

– Угу, если звезды зажигают, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно, – с невеселым смешком сказал господин Алекс.

Смысла этой фразы Хью также не понял, но, судя по укоризненному взгляду госпожи Киры, это был очередной пример черного юмора господина Алекса, который – так же, как и сарказм, – он использовал чаще, чем хотели бы окружающие, в особенности его близкие.

– Главное, чтобы это не приняло такой же размах, как у нас, – мрачно сказал господин Роман.

– Типун тебе на язык, – почти рявкнула на него обычно спокойная и уравновешенная госпожа Кира.

– Давайте будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, – устало предложил господин Бернард. В число его обязанностей входило все, что было связано с флотом, и последние несколько месяцев он буквально жил в дороге, разъезжая между столицей, двумя верфями в Приморье и ремонтируемыми портами. Отдельные корабли нового гардийского флота – как военного, так и торгового, – уже давно были спущены на воду, но в ближайшее время планировался спуск сразу десятка кораблей, и Его величество хотел, чтобы кто-то из его ближнего окружения лично наблюдал за этим.

Тогда еще все верили в то, что им удастся искоренить эту заразу – Орден Закатной Звезды.

За несколько дней до своей смерти Хью, скончавшийся в преклонном возрасте, узнал о новом преступлении «звезд» – уже четвертом за месяц. И, умирая, Хью не сомневался в том, что эта битва будет идти еще долго.

 **10.**

Письмо пришло после обеда. Ее величество гуляла с детьми и племянниками, детьми госпожи Ивон, – Романой и Кристофером в парке, и Хью, взглянув на имя отправителя («Графиня Александра Энкастер») и пометку («Срочно»), а также на уставшего гонца на взмыленной лошади, поспешил найти королеву, чтобы вручить ей письмо. От графини Александры, сестры Ее величества и госпожи Ивон, еще никогда не приходило срочных посланий, и интуиция подсказывала Хью, что у нее что-то стряслось.

Так оно и было. Прочитав письмо, королева слегка побледнела, нахмурилась и на секунду прикрыла глаза, словно от боли.

– Хью, будь добр, пошли кого-нибудь за госпожой Ивон, пусть она немедленно едет сюда. И распорядись, чтобы подготовили экипаж: я еду в Шенгар.

– Позвольте спросить, что-то случилось, Ваше величество?

– Да. – Прежде чем ответить, что именно, она посмотрела на детей: Павел и Ричард фехтовали учебными мечами, Катрина, державшая в руках деревянный меч, пыталась им подражать, Кристофер с восторгом наблюдал за двоюродными братьями, а Ромина, сидя на земле, пыталась сплести венок. – Скончался супруг моей сестры Александры.

– Мне очень жаль. – Что тут еще скажешь?

– Мне тоже… Прежде, чем распорядиться насчет кареты, зайди к Его величеству и передай ему, что я хотела бы, чтобы он присоединился к нам, если он не слишком занят. Можешь объяснить ему, в чем причина.

– Хорошо, Ваше величество, я все сделаю.

Хью видел мужа графини Александры (вот интересно, госпожа Ивон и госпожа Кира были маркизами, но Хью никого не обращался к ним по титулу) всего пару раз, равно как и саму графиню, но ему было искреннее жаль их обоих, в особенности графиню Александру. Ее сужу было уже все равно, он мертв, и его ничто не заботит и не тревожит, а вот его жене сейчас ой как несладко.

* * *

Королева и госпожа Ивон, которая к тому моменту уже не один год была послом Наэрии в Гардии, отсутствовали несколько месяцев. Дорога в Шенагр и обратно была не близкой, к тому же какое-то время сестры провели в доме графини Александры, поддерживая ее и помогая оправиться от потери. Ричард Энкастер погиб на охоте в результате несчастного случая, оставив любимую жену безутешной вдовой, а детей, двух дочерей-погодок, – сиротами. Но, как после отъезда Ее величества сообразил Хью, смертью мужа несчастья графини Александры не ограничивались. У них не было сыновей, а дочери не могут наследовать ни земли (лишь в крайне редких случаях, но не в ее), ни титул. Все, на что могла рассчитывать теперь уже бывшая графиня Александра, так это на ее вдовью долю (которая, впрочем, должна была быть довольно приличной) и приданое дочерям. Но ей в любом случае придется уехать из замка и поселиться либо с родственниками, либо приобрести для себя новое жилище. Хью почти не сомневался, что госпожа Александра выберет первый вариант, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. И не ошибся. В Аквилон Ее величество и госпожа Ивон вернулись в компании сестры и племянниц. Сам Хью ее не видел – госпожа Александра предпочла поселиться в доме сестры-близняшки, а не в королевском замке. «Им с девочками сейчас нужна спокойная обстановка», – с вымученной улыбкой сказала уставшая с дороги королева мужу и всем, кто ее встречал. Однако Хью был уверен, что дело нет только в этом, просто с госпожой Ивон госпожа Александра была более близка, чем с Ее величеством. Что, в общем-то, естественно.

От внимания Хью не ускользнуло, что следующие несколько дней Ее величество почти не отходила от мужа, если это было возможно, а на ее лице застыло нечитаемое выражение, как было всегда, когда она не желала, чтобы окружающие знали о ее чувствах. Что, в свою очередь, означало, что она либо несчастлива, либо чем-то обеспокоена. Сперва Хью никак не мог взять в толк, что могло так расстроить королеву, а затем, увидев, как Ее величество смотрит на убитую горем сестру и на короля, и вдруг понял: она боится потерять мужа. Постоянно висящая над ним угроза лишиться жизни из-за покушений на нее – это одно, для того и существует охрана, чтобы предотвращать такие попытки, чтобы защищать своего короля. Но болезнь или несчастный случай – это совсем другое, они не зависят от воли человека, это рок, судьба, а судьбой невозможно управлять, так же как невозможно ее предсказать. По крайней мере, обычным людям и даже обычным дáрам. Королева, несомненно, чувствовала себя беспомощной перед лицом судьбы и случайностей, а беспомощность, как уже усвоил Хью, не говоря уже о страхе за близких, были мучительны для Ее величества. И Хью подумал, что сочувствует королеве больше, чем госпоже Александре (что вызвало у него муки совести, ведь, как ни крути, госпоже Александре было намного хуже, чем ее старшей сестре).

Через несколько дней королева Амиранда, кажется, снова обрела душевное равновесие. Во всяком случае, она перестала выглядеть так, словно с минуты на минуту ждет в гости смерть.

Если бы Хью спросили, готов ли он отдать жизнь за своего короля, он, ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответил бы утвердительно. Все наверняка решили бы, что причиной тому – его верность Его величеству, но правда заключалась бы в том, что Хью сделал бы все, даже умер бы, лишь королеве Амиранде не пришлось страдать из-за гибели любимого мужа.

 **11.**

Вскоре после своего девятого дня рождения принцесса Катрина слегла с простудой. Разумеется, ее родители были встревожены, и королева оставила все дела, чтобы находиться подле нее и лично лечить ее, но в общем и целом ничто не предвещало беды, ведь все дети иногда болеют, и в насморке и кашле нет ничего страшного. Но выздоровление принцессы заняло больше времени, чем обычно, и это обеспокоило Ее величество, однако не настолько, чтобы увидеть в ее болезни нечто большее, чем обычная простуда. Скорее всего, это она и была, вот только через месяц принцесса снова заболела, и на этот раз она еще дольше не могла выздороветь и сильно кашляла. Королева пригласила к ней не только госпожу Киру, но и саму госпожу Камиллу Багард – настоятельницу Ордена Виктории Милосердной. Целительницы пришли к мнению, что у нее бронхит и выразили опасение, что у него могут быть осложнения. Через полтора месяца, несмотря на всевозможные меры, предпринятые, чтобы этого не допустить, принцесса Катрина снова простудилась (как она потом сказала зашедшему навестить ее Хью, ей ужасно надоело, что все носятся с ней как с хрупкой хрустальной вазой и не дают свободно вздохнуть, и поэтому она сбежала с братьями на рыбалку, рано утром, в холодную и сырую погоду). А весной, когда на деревьях распустились листья, у нее начались приступы кашля и удушья. К счастью, в замке хватало дáров с навыками целителей, которые смогли снять первый приступ и не дать принцессе задохнуться. Но приступы становились все чаще и сильнее, и их все труднее было останавливать. Король с королевой были сами не свои от страха за дочь. Госпожа Кира сказала, что это «похоже на астму» (Хью никогда раньше не слышал о такой болезни). Еще она сказала, что, возможно, принцесса перерастет это. А еще – что у Ордена нет «адекватных лекарств». И что она попробует «что-нибудь придумать». Около года рядом с принцессой неотлучно находился целитель с травяными ингаляциями, отварами и бальзамами, но приступы никак не проходили. Не помогла ей и смена климата: сначала ее на несколько месяцев отвезли к морю, затем в горы. Ее родители с каждым днем становились все мрачнее и мрачнее, а принцесса – все слабее и слабее. Сам Хью в тот период разрывался между столицей и родным замком: отец его так до конца и не оправился после перенесенного пару лет назад удара и не мог больше заниматься делами так, как раньше, а брат Хью, Кайл, подравшийся с деревенскими мужиками, слег со сломанными ребрами, вывихнутым плечом, почти проломленным черепом и начавшейся вследствие этого лихорадкой. Как понял Хью, Кайл положил глаз на симпатичную крестьянку, которая собиралась замуж за кузнеца, и когда Кайл в очередной раз попытался затащить девушку к себе в постель, точнее, на ближайший сеновал, кузнец не выдержал и подбил Кайлу глаз. Кайл позвал друзей, чтобы проучить «дерзкое отребье», кузнец позвал своих приятелей, и они сошлись стенка на стенку. Хью пришлось взять на себя управление родовым замком и принадлежащими семье землями, но оставить службу при дворе, особенно в такое тяжелое для Ее величества время, Хью не мог. К счастью, королева с пониманием отнеслась к его ситуации, и позволила отлучаться так часто, как ему надо.

Однажды, вернувшись в очередной раз в Аквилон (как Хью надеялся, насовсем, поскольку Кайл пошел на поправку), Хью увидел в глазах Ее величества знакомый взгляд, который появлялся тогда, когда она обдумывала что-то очень-очень важное, в чем она сама не была уверена, но что необходимо было сделать, невзирая на цену. Хью заподозрил, что это касается принцессы Катрины, но, разумеется, не стал ни о чем спрашивать королеву. А вечером того же дня Хью заметил похожий взгляд у Его величества, и окончательно утвердился в своих подозрениях.

Через неделю после этого Ее величество объявила, что уезжает с дочерью в Наэрию, к знахарке, которая может вылечить девочку. Сопровождать ее, помимо обычной охраны, будет господин Роман. Теоретически, Хью мог поверить в то, что неведомая знахарка может сделать то, что не под силу целителям Ордена Виктории Милосердной, ведь он не был дáром и ничего не понимал ни в медицине, ни в магии, но он не верил, что королева везет принцессу Катрину к такой знахарке. Не верил и все. Это было ясно по тому, как переглядывались король с королевой и ближайшие друзья, как напряжен был король, когда прощался с женой и дочерью, и как он просил Романа приглядеть за Катриной. «Я останусь, обещаю, – тихо пообещала мужу королева Амиранда. – Слишком большой риск, я не могу вас оставить».

Они вернулись через пять месяцев. Живые и невредимые, и принцесса Катрина выглядела намного здоровее и счастливее, чем до отъезда. От наблюдательного Хью не укрылся тот факт, что пока Его величество обнимал и целовал вернувшихся домой жену и дочь, госпожа Кира и господин Алекс обступили господина Романа и наперебой принялись его о чем-то расспрашивать (Хью не слышал ни слова, но больше всего это было похоже именно на расспросы, причем нетерпеливые и взволнованные).

Хотя Хью и был доверенным лицом королевской четы, но в тайну того, куда именно Ее величество и господин Роман возили принцессу Катрину, его не посвятили. За те годы, что он работал секретарем Ее величества, Хью стал свидетелем многих разговоров, в которых король с королевой и их ближайшие друзья упоминали свое прошлое и свою родину, редко и не вдаваясь в подробности, чаще всего – мимоходом, но и из этих обрывочных сведений Хью удалось понять, что король Андрей, господин Роман, госпожа Кира и господин Алекс родились вовсе не в далекой приграничной деревеньке, сгоревшей дотла незадолго для снятия со страны проклятья. И то, что они старались держать в секрете эту информацию, было совершенно оправдано. А потому Хью сделал все возможное, чтобы поддержать миф о том, что принцессу Катрину вылечила знахарка-отшельница, живущая в одном из лесов Наэрии. Иногда, очень-очень редко, у него возникало желание спросить у принцессы, на что похоже то место, где она побывала (а в том, что это была настоящая родина ее отца, Хью не сомневался), но он каждый раз сдерживался.

Где-то через полгода после этого, когда королевская семья со свитой, включая Хью, отдыхала в Приморье, Хью случайно стал свидетелем разговора между принцессой Катриной и ее тетей, госпожой Александрой. Он заглянул на выходивший на море балкон, где рисовали госпожа Александра и принцесса, как раз в тот момент, когда принцесса отошла от мольберта, чтобы взглянуть на свою работу, и госпожа Александра обернулась и посмотрела на ее почти законченную картину, хорошо видную стоявшему на пороге Хью, которого никто из них не заметил.

– Замечательно, дорогая, ты делаешь успехи. Только… эта птица выглядит немного странно.

– Это не птица, – возразила принцесса, – это самолет. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе? Это огромная железная птица, она переносит в себе людей из одного места в другое, быстрее, чем сто, нет, тысяча лошадей. Когда дядя Роман снова возьмет меня на ту сторону, я непременно полетаю на самолете, дядя Роман мне обещал.

Улыбка госпожи Александры стала натянутой, и Хью поспешно постучал по деревянной  раме, обрамляющей вход на балкон. Он, совершенно на это не рассчитывая, получил ответы на многие свои вопросы, и не хотел больше слушать разговор, не предназначенный для его ушей.

Хью был уверен, что принцесса Катрина, учитывая доставшиеся ей от матери целеустремленность и упрямство, попадет «на ту сторону», чтобы она под этим ни понимала, даже без помощи господина Романа.

 

 

 

Прóклятое королевство: Хроники.

Часть 3: Воды Стикса

 **I**

 _Из автобиографии Нолана Бейтса, великого ученого и изобретателя._

… могу сказать, что мне повезло: мне довелось близко увидеть короля Андрея и королеву Амиранду в ранней юности, когда я был еще никому не известным безродным и бедным юнцом. И так уж совпало, что произошло это лишь благодаря трагическому не только для меня, но и для всей Гардии событию.

Мне было пятнадцать лет, когда я поступил в Королевский объединенный университет, основанный королями Гардии и Наэрии. Это был первое на Материке учебное заведение, в который принимали юношей и девушек и обучали их как магии, так и естественным наукам и даже некоторым изящным наукам вроде литературы и стихосложения. Сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки, многие стремящиеся получить хорошее образование молодые люди и девушки жаждут учиться в Университете, но в ту пору, когда я только-только поступил в него, в стране все еще обсуждали, нужен ли он, особенно в той форме, в которой он задумывался. Были сомнения насчет целесообразности совместного обучения дáров и не дáров, о необходимости преподавания дáрам естественных наук, почитаемых тогда за мало кому нужные и почти бесполезные знания (во главе стола тогда сидела[1] магия, которая была королевой наук). Некоторые даже косо смотрели на обучение там девушек не-дáров.

Я же, едва услышав об Университете и о том, что туда берут всех желающих, лишь бы у них имелись талант и стремление к учебе, немедленно отправился туда, сопровождаемый насмешками всех жителей моего родного городка Синтари и молчаливым скептицизмом родных. О том, как я добирался до столицы, я расскажу потом, это история для другой главы, как и повествование о начале моей учебы. Сейчас же хочу рассказать вам об Алексе Юрéвиче, которого называли так крайне редко, а чаще – господин Алекс, бывшим некогда главным придворным магом и поныне остающимся величайшим магом Гардии.

Господин Алекс был суровым, но справедливым ректором и учителем. Я, правда, не могу судить об этом по личному опыту, поскольку он преподавал лишь у старших курсов, а я был на втором году обучения, когда его не стало. Но я не раз слышал, как старшие студенты жаловались на его строгость, но в то же время восторгались его силой, опытом и умениями. Он умел заинтересовать своих учеников, пусть иногда он и был слишком резок или язвителен. Я, как и большинство студентов, восторгался им и хотел быть на него похожим. (Чуть позже, впрочем, я избрал для себя другой путь, но, полагаю, именно эта восторженность побуждала меня учиться, не покладая рук, даже тому, что меня не очень-то интересовало.) Его заместителем, проректором Университета, был Питер Тенмар, дальний родственник королевы Амиранды. Господин Тенмар не имел ни малейших способностей к магии и преподавал естественные науки и инженерию. Его предметы посещали в основном не-дáры, чье восхищение своим учителем не знало границ. Господину Тенмару и его кафедре, как называли его и его коллег, преподававших не связанные с магией предметы, было отведено Восточное крыло университета, где постоянно что-то взрывалось, грохотало и горело, но ученики, равно как и учителя, неизменно выходили оттуда с горящими глазами и полные энтузиазма. Помимо комнат для лекций в Восточном крыле находились лаборатории, где происходили опыты и эксперименты. В Западном же крыле, помимо лекториев, располагалось несколько защищенных залов, где также проходили опыты, но уже магические. В Северном крыле были спальни студентов, столовая и кухня, а в Южном – библиотека и хозяйственные помещения. Уже к середине своего второго года в Университете я понял, что принадлежу к Восточному крылу, и вскоре присоединился к студентам господина Тенмара, не забывая, впрочем, посещать лекции по магии. Меня сейчас многие называют великим и гениальным изобретателем, но кто по-настоящему достоин такого звания, так это Питер Тенмар. Его теории, изобретения и проекты сделали меня тем, кто я есть. Впрочем, я отвлекся от темы.

Господин Алекс очень много работал ради развития Университета, уверен, только благодаря ему и, конечно, поддержке королевы Амиранды, Университет процветал и набирал известность по всему Материку. Как я уже говорил, перед ним преклонялись, его любили и уважали, и его смерть стала тяжелым ударом как для его родных и друзей, так и для Университета, для всех его учеников и учителей.

Я до сих пор не знаю, что произошло в тот день, и, насколько мне известно, это остается тайной для всех – расследование так и не смогло определить, отчего произошло то, что произошло. А произошло вот что: я и другие младшие студенты только-только сели обедать, как вдруг все почуяли резкий запах гари. Поначалу все подумали, что это на кухне что-то пригорело, но нет, вскоре с улицы раздались крики «Пожар! Пожар!», и все, кто был в столовой, кинулись наружу. Мы собирались выйти на улицу через Северное крыло, так было быстрее. Но, едва добежав до лестницы, ведущей в него, мы поняли, что горит именно оно – запах гари стал совсем уж нестерпимым, и мы почуяли исходящий оттуда жар. Тогда мы ринулись к выходу из нашего крыла, и, оказавшись снаружи, увидели, что Северное крыло охвачено огнем. Как потом утверждали свидетели, пламя распространилось за считанные мгновения, чего не могло случиться, будь это обычное пламя, пусть даже и с катализатором. Это определенно был вызванный магией пожар, что подтверждалось тем фактом, что пламя не перекидывалось на остальную часть здания. Преподаватели хрипло перекрикивались, пытаясь понять, почему огонь не гаснет, и атаковали его заклинаниями, но впустую. Многие ученики, особенно младшие, были в ужасе или просто растеряны, и застыли в шоке, не зная, что делать, а более сообразительные и бойкие уже помогали учителям – кто водой, кто заклятиями, но пламя все никак не отступало. Вскоре их примеру последовали остальные, но борьба с пожаром все равно была безуспешна. Через несколько минут из дверей выбежал мастер зельеделья Кросс, тащащий на себе полубессознательного ученика. Сам мастер Кросс был ранен – у него были обожжены волосы, а на виске зияла рана, – но он, тем не менее, самоотверженно позаботился о том, чтобы вывести хотя бы одного студента. Потом из дверей буквально вывалилось еще несколько учеников и один преподаватель. «Я пытался, пытался, но никого не смог спасти. Я пытался…», – все повторял он. Внезапно кто-то пронзительно крикнул, перекрывая царящий во дворе гомон, и, обернувшись на крик, я увидел, что одна из старших учениц, по лицу которой катились слезы, показывает на башню Северного крыла, Башню Зимы, как ее называли. Она была опоясана несколькими рядами балкончиков, и на одном из них, метрах в пятнадцати от земли, куда еще не добралось пламя, стояли несколько человек. Я точно знал, что еще минуту назад их там не было, поскольку время от времени я осматривал башню, опасаясь, что она может упасть, и тогда нам всем будет худо. По толпе пронесся потрясенный вздох, когда мы разглядели, что это господин Алекс и четверо студентов, среди которых была Белла Гордон, моя сокурсница и очень талантливая в области зельеделья ведьма. Господин Алекс стоял у двери и, прислонившись к ней одной рукой, другой рукой выводил в воздухе пассы. «Защита Хирама», – вполголоса заметил стоявший рядом со мной юноша. Господин Алекс защищал дверь, чтобы через нее не прошло пламя. Это было понятно, по-человечески понятно, но жест этот показался мне бессмысленным: шансы на то, что они продержатся на балконе до того, как потушат пожар, и балкон при этом не обвалится, были минимальными, если не сказать нулевыми. Затем господин Алекс развернулся и сказал что-то ученикам. После недолгого, но, судя по жестикуляции всех его участников, бурного разговора, двое юношей выломали ограждение балкона. Собравшиеся внизу люди, включая меня, оставившие всякую надежду на то, чтобы потушить пожар, дружно ахнули. У всех возникла одна и та же мысль: неужели они собрались прыгать? Это было бы чистой воды самоубийством. Кто-то уже побежал за простынями, но это было бесполезно. Дело в том, что внизу башня расширялась и была частично опоясана парапетом, так что тот, кто решился бы прыгнуть с балкона отвесно, скорее всего попал бы на этот парапет. Если же прыгать, оттолкнувшись, чтобы приземлиться за парапетом, то шанс попасть на растянутую внизу ткань был невелик. Белла встала на самом краю балкона, господин Алекс – за ее спиной, вплотную. Миг – и Белла сделала шаг вперед. Я слишком напряженно наблюдал за этой сценой, чтобы уделять внимание тому, что происходило вокруг меня, но я бьюсь об заклад, что во дворе воцарилась мертвенная тишина, нарушаемая, разве что, треском огня да рушащимся на глазах зданием, от которого то и дело отвались куски.

Белла не упала. На мгновение она зависла в воздухе, а затем медленно (и, как уже потом стало очевидно, по дуге) стала спускать вниз. Левитация. Левитация предметов была одной из сложнейших направлений магии, поскольку требовала невероятной концентрации и работы напрямую с потоками магии, для нее не существовало заклинаний. Прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем Белла опустилась на землю – живая и невредимая, хотя и шокированная. А господин Алекс между тем начал левитировать одного из юношей, который также благополучно достиг земли. Второй юноша был в добрых пяти метрах от земли, когда Башня Зимы обвалилась. Юноша рухнул вниз, но умудрился выжить, а господин Алекс и остававшийся с ним ученик, разумеется, погибли. Помимо них Университет в тот день потерял двух преподавателей и трех студентов.

Когда обвалилась башня, а вместе с ней и все крыло, никто поначалу не мог поверить в то, что господин Алекс погиб, ведь на наших глазах только что произошло чудо – а такая левитация была настоящим чудом. Так как может человек, его совершивший, погибнуть? Но нет, наша надежда на то, что господин Алекс сейчас каким-то непостижимым образом выберется из-под разрушенного здания, была тщетна.

Так умер великий маг Алекс Юрéвич.

На его похороны пришли все учителя и ученики Университета. Это были скорее символические похороны, ведь погребальным костром господину Алексу стал Университет, которому он отдал так много времени и сил; на похоронах же была сожжена церемониальная цепь главного придворного мага, которую он когда-то носил. Этот костер подожгли трое: супруга, точнее, вдова господина Алекса, посол Наэрии в Гардии госпожа Ивон, ее сестра, Ее величество королева Гардии Амиранда и сестра господина Алекса госпожа Кира Коллер. Злые поганые языки шептались, что у королевы и господина Алекса была любовная связь, но все здравомыслящие и порядочные люди понимали, что это не больше чем омерзительные сплетни. Господин Алекс называл Ее величество своим учителем, полагаю, иносказательно, ведь он был старшее ее, и к тому же она родилась и выросла в Наэрии, но ни для кого не являлось секретом, что они были близкими друзьями и всемерно уважали друг друга. Все присутствующие на похоронах видели, как скорбит Ее величество об ушедшем друге. По лицу Его величества было заметно, что и он горюет о своем бывшем придворном маге, друге и соратнике…

 _Роман, ночь после похорон._

Я уже давно, очень давно не напивался. Желания не было. А сейчас… нет, желания по-прежнему нет, зато есть повод. Может, и не стоит – я уже сам с собой разговариваю, но на трезвую голову… На трезвую голову слишком отвратным в данный момент видится мне этот мир.

Никогда не думал, что Сашка будет первым. Нет, вру, я вообще об этом никогда не думал, о таком не думают, такого только боятся и гонят эти мысли из головы. Но если бы меня спросили, кто, по-моему, первым из нас пятерых умрет, я поставил бы на Андрея. Или на Миру. Или на себя, в конце концов. Только не на Сашку. Потому что Сашка ни разу даже толком не был ранен с того момента, как мы попали в Гардию. Все были, даже Кира, а он – нет. Мы все так привыкли, что он великий маг и едва ли не всемогущ, что он стал казаться нам почти неуязвимым. Но ладно нам, он и сам иногда в это верил. Глупо, конечно. Ни черта он не был неуязвимым, просто ему всегда везло. А тут…  Он ведь последние годы при дворе почти не появлялся. Это главный королевский маг каждую секунду готов получить кинжал под сердце или смертельное заклинание в спину, а какая опасность может подстерегать главу Университета? Сашка через всю войну целым и невредимым прошел, ничего серьезнее царапины за годы охраны королевской семьи и замка не получил, а мирное время его сгубило.

Тоскливо, прям хоть на луну иди вой. Представляю себе это зрелище, вот народ развлечется: сидит друг и советник короля, маркиз Роман Найт посреди двора и воет на луну. Как же паршиво-то, как же тошно на душе. Всегда ему надо было выпендриться, всегда отличиться, быть первым. Вот и стал. Черт, черт, черт, не то, все не то. Ни к месту это, но что ж я поделаю, если я так чувствую? Не хватает мне его. Сроду мы друзьями не были. Соратниками, союзниками и товарищами – да, но не друзьями, да и общались мы с ним в последнее время редко, у него Университет этот проклятый, у меня дела, а вот поди ж ты, не хватает мне его. Как подумаю, что никогда мы больше не увидимся, что он никогда больше не съязвит… Короче, паршиво на душе, и все тут. А каково тогда Мире? Они ж с Сашкой друзьями были, едва ли не лучшими. А Ивон? До сих пор не могу понять, за что она его любила. А Кире?

Эх, Сашка, Сашка. Правильно умер, героем. Бредово звучит, знаю, но ведь правда же. После того, как мы в Гардии очутились, я был уверен, что мы все не своей смертью умрем, что не видать нам толпы родственников у наших смертных одров, и ведь как в воду глядел. Хотя я-то думал, что мы в сражениях погибнем, а оказалось, что и в мирное время расслабляться нельзя. С другой стороны, это ж жизнь его была – магия, Университет со студентами, так что как Сашка жил, так он умер. Чую я, нас всех тот же конец ждет. Не в огне, нет, но от чужой руки.

Что-то пить в одиночку совсем тоскливо. Давай, Сашка, еще один стакан, за тебя. Чуть не ляпнул: за твое здоровье. За то, чтобы ты покоился с миром. Эх вы, маги, чудеса творите, а так и не выяснили, что там, после смерти? Или все, смерть – это пустое ничто? Может, и лучше, чтобы там ничего не было, хватит с меня одной безумной жизни.

Ты знаешь, ты гардийский хорошо выучил, что они тут говорят не «прощай» и не «до свидания», а «аденора» – «если позволит судьба – свидимся». Аденора, Сашка, и удачи тебе, где бы ты ни был.

 **II**

 _Гардия, 1367 г._

Под ногами что-то хрустнуло. Камея. Классическая наэрийская камея, которую покойный король Наэрии Морган подарил своей сестре королеве Амиранде незадолго до своей смерти. Ее величество очень дорожила ей и часто носила в память о брате. В любое другое время я бы страшно расстроилась, что наступила на такую дорогую королеве вещь, но сейчас у меня нет на это сил. Я настолько вымотана, не столько физически, сколько эмоционально, что просто бросаю расколотую камею обратно на пол. Все равно в комнате не осталось ни одной уцелевшей поверхности, куда я могла бы ее положить. Комната разгромлена, повсюду валяются разбитые и сломанные вещи, не менее дорогие Ее величеству, чем эта камея. Сама королева спит в соседней комнате, крепко и без снов – к счастью, после тройной дозы успокаивающего и снотворного зелий она, наконец, заснула.

Сегодня ночью во сне скончался король Андрей. Больное сердце.

Почему-то это несоответствие было первым, что пришло мне в голову, когда я узнала об этом: он столько всего пережил, у него была такая яркая и активная жизнь, а ушел он тихо и мирно. С другой стороны, если кто и заслужил спокойной и естественной смерти, так это он.

Чтобы восстановить покои Ее величества, потребуется много сил и времени. Что я здесь делаю? Сама не знаю. Наверное, мне просто нужно время, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее. Раньше было как-то не до этого. Пусть я не дáр, и у меня никогда не было желания вступать в Орден Виктории Милосердной, мама все равно обучила меня основам оказания первой помощи со словами, что когда-нибудь мне это пригодится. Пригодилось, и не раз, но я никогда и помыслить не могла, что мне придется иметь дело с нервным срывом королевы Амиранды.

Еще вчера король Андрей был жив и шутил за ужином, а сегодня утром его жена проснулась рядом с его холодным окоченевшим трупом. Когда я думаю об этом, у меня по спине бегут мурашки. Не представляю, что должна была испытать Ее величество. Смешно, я знаю ее с детства, она никогда не настаивала на том, чтобы я обращалась к ней исключительно по титулу, она уже не один год моя свекровь, но я никогда не могла заставить себя называть ее по имени. Только Ваше величество. Потому что, какой бы мягкой и доброй она ни была, в ней всегда чувствовалась внутренняя сила, воля и несгибаемость, и невозможно было забыть, что перед тобой королева.

Когда рано утром стражники позвали нас в королевские покои – меня, Павла, Ричарда и дядю Романа, – мы сразу поняли, что что-то случилось. Ее величество выглядела постаревшей на десять, да нет, на миллион лет, и в ее холодные пустые глаза было страшно смотреть. Невозмутимым, почти равнодушным тоном она сообщила нам, что ее муж скончался.

Первую минуту все молчали, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Потом Павел побледнел и ринулся в спальню, Ричард последовал за ним, дядя Роман хотел, было, сделать то же самое, но тяжело опустился на стул, а я, казалось, приросла к полу и, не отрывая глаз от стоявшей посреди комнаты как каменное изваяние королевы, думала о том, что вот она, классическая картина шока. Королева держится так отстраненно не потому, что ей все равно, конечно нет, а потому что у нее шок. Ее разум отказывается поверить в произошедшее, в то, что ее любимый муж мертв. Полагаю, в том, что она отреагировала на это именно так, сыграл немалую роль тот факт, что она всегда старалась не показывать свою слабость на людях.

Дядя Роман, наконец, поднялся и медленно пошел в спальню, а я вдруг сообразила, что он не сделал этого с самого начала не только потому, что был потрясен смертью друга (хотя и это тоже), а потому что хотел дать Павлу и Ричарду время попрощаться с отцом.

Не скажу, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем они трое вышли из королевской спальни. Ее величество по-прежнему стояла без движения, а я не могла оставить ее одну. Все тем же равнодушным тоном она начала говорить об организации похорон, что нужно сделать, кого оповестить, когда и как лучше провести коронацию Павла, и по лицам ее сыновей я видела, что они не понимали. Не понимали, как она может быть такой спокойной, не понимали, как в такой момент она может говорить о таких вещах. Зато Роман понимал, и не успел Павел открыть рот, чтобы что-то возразить, Роман предостерегающе сжал его руку. А я не знала, что делать. Ее величество, почти не обращая внимания на нас, вышла в коридор, двигаясь неловко и резко, как ярмарочная кукла-марионетка на шарнирах, и объявила стражникам печальную новость, приказав им довести ее до сведения всех обитателей замка, распорядилась насчет того, чтобы тело короля Андрея унесли обмыть и приготовить к похоронам, отдала еще несколько приказов, а мы все лишь беспомощно за этим наблюдали. А потом она вдруг запнулась на полуслове и оглянулась с тем выражением лица, какое у нее обычно бывало, когда хотела сказать что-то мужу. За эти годы мы отлично изучили это выражение, и мне стало ясно: вот оно. Сейчас королева Амиранда либо посмотрит в глаза реальности, либо еще больше уйдет в себя. И если она выберет первый вариант… Видимо, дядя Роман тоже это увидел, потому что он подошел к ней, положил руку ей на плечо и сказал мягко: «Его больше нет. Мира, милая, ты это понимаешь? Андрей мертв». Королева отшатнулась от него, сбросив с плеча его руку. На мгновение лицо ее исказилось, и было очевидно, что лишь огромным усилием воли она сдержала слезы. «Я… – она покачнулась, но удержалась на ногах. – Извините, мне… надо побыть одной». С этими словами она развернулась и бросилась в прилегавшую к их с королем Андреем спальне комнату, которую она использовала как гардеробную и комнату для отдыха в особо напряженные дни. Мы не успели ее остановить. Дверь за ней с грохотом захлопнулась, и, как мы ни напрягали слух, не услышали ни одного звука, доносящегося из комнаты. Чары. Как и следовало ожидать, дверь не открылась. «Если она не выйдет оттуда через полчаса, я взломаю дверь», – устало сказал Ричард. «Полчаса? Ломай сейчас», – возразил Павел. «Час, а там видно будет, – глухо произнес дядя Роман. – Вилена, сделай одолжение, пошли за Ивон». Сгорбившись, он, шаркая, ушел, а я отправила к тете Ивон слугу с просьбой немедленно прибыть во дворец. Дядя Роман был прав, если королева кого и впустит, так это сестру. Ну а пока мы ждали ее, я написала родителям и приготовила успокоительные и сонные зелья. Я не сомневалась, что они понадобятся. Так оно и вышло.

Когда королева Амиранда открыла сестре дверь (тетя Ивон забрала у меня зелья, сказав, что мне там делать нечего), я увидела разгромленную комнату и сжавшуюся в комочек в углу королеву, чьи плечи дрожали от рыданий. Тетя Ивон быстро закрыла дверь и позвала нас – меня и Ричарда – минут через сорок. Ее величество уже спала на полу, положив голову на колени сестры. Мы перенесли ее в соседнюю спальню, нет, не ту, где умер король Андрей, другую, где в раннем детстве жили Павел, Ричард и Катрина, пока не наставало время переселить их в детскую.

Я все никак не могу поверить в то, что король Андрей мертв. Он был хорошим человеком, просто замечательным. Решительным и сильным, добрым и умным. Легендой. С момента его воцарения на троне Гардии родилось, выросло и обзавелось собственными детьми целое поколение, не заставшее проклятья короля Генриха, разрушавшего некогда страну. Его величество король Андрей Первый Освободитель снял проклятье, восстановил страну, возродил ее былое богатство и процветание. Он был символом эпохи, он сам _был_ этой эпохой. Не сомневаюсь, он всегда останется в памяти поколений, но что нам сейчас от этого? Королева Амиранда потеряла обожаемого мужа, мой муж и его брат – отца, дядя Роман – лучшего друга, наши с Павлом дети – любимого дедушку, который всегда находил время, чтобы поиграть с ними или рассказать занимательную историю, и никакие воспоминания нам его не заменят.

Моя дочь Кассандра очень похожа на королеву Амиранду, и внешне, и характером, и когда я вижу это сходство, мне становится страшно, потому что я знаю: там, где гибкие и податливые ивы легко выдерживают непогоду, сильные и несгибаемые дубы ломаются, не выдержав напора ветра. Воля и непреклонность это, конечно, хорошо, но я не хочу такого для своей дочери. Сломается ли Ее величество или все же сумеет оправиться от удара? Не уверена, но надеюсь, что сумеет.

Послезавтра страна простится со своим королем. В погребальном костре сгорит тот, без которого Гардия уже давно перестала бы существовать. Стране будет не хватать своего короля (я убеждена, что Павел не посрамит отца и станет не худшим правителем), но еще больше его семье и близким будет не хватать мужа, отца, дедушки, друга.

Покойтесь с миром, Ваше величество.

 **III**

 _Кира, 1368 г._

Первый глоток – за нашу встречу. Я тогда решила, что ты шут гороховый, пустомеля и разбойник с большой дороги. В общем-то, я не ошиблась. Но я безумно рада, что в тебе гораздо больше граней, чем казалось поначалу.

Второй глоток – за забвение. Ты помог мне забыть Андрея, разлюбить его, научиться жить без него. Без этого я, наверное, сошла бы с ума. Ты стал моим спасением, и я никогда не переставала благодарить за это судьбу.

Третий глоток – за любовь. Это была любовь не с первого взгляда и даже не со второго, но я полюбила тебя, и это стало одним из самых главных, самых счастливых событий в моей жизни.

Четвертый глоток – за тебя. Все эти годы ты, мой муж, был моим любовником, другом, отцом моих детей, моей жилеткой для слез и плечом, на которое я всегда могла опереться, моей совестью, моим помощником. Моей второй половиной, моим всем. Я не представляю, как я жила бы без тебя и твоей любви.

Пятый глоток – за наших детей. Им будет больно, я знаю, но я не могу иначе. Спасибо тебе за то, что ты меня понимаешь и поддерживаешь. Мое сердце разрывается при мысли о том, как будут переживать Саймон и Вилена, но когда я думаю о том, как больно тебе сейчас и как тяжело будет потом… Прости меня. Это не моя вина, но все равно, прости, если сможешь.

Шестой глоток – за вишневое вино, которое я пью. Самый милосердный яд Материка, который убивает безболезненно, погружая человека в сон, после которого не просыпаешься, пахнет вишней. И его почти не чувствуется в вишневом вине.

Магия многое может, но некоторые болезни не лечатся даже ей. И магия не может избавить от предсмертной агонии. Ни магия, ни зелья. Я не раз видела мучения смертельно больных пациентов, и не хочу испытывать на себе эту агонию, эту боль. Поэтому я пью вишневое вино. У меня дрожат руки – отчасти из-за болезни, отчасти из-за нервов, и мой Бернард держит за меня бокал и подносит его к моим губам. Шесть раз, шесть глотков, этого вполне достаточно, он это знает. Отставив в сторону наполовину пустой бокал, он смотрит на него потемневшими глазами, и я вижу, чего ему стоит не допить его. Но нет, он этого не сделает, я заставила его пообещать мне это. У меня уже слипаются глаза, и Бернард, заметив это, наклоняется и крепко меня целует. Я засыпаю счастливой и с улыбкой. Аденора, любимый. Привет, брат.

 **IV**

 _Ричард, 1370 г._

– Мама, пожалуйста, прошу, заклинаю тебя – не делай этого!

Я с детства не слышал от Павла такого умоляющего тона. Только в детстве он так просил родителей позволить ему фехтовать настоящим мечом в семь лет и жениться на Вилене. А сейчас он просит маму не участвовать в походе против Ордена Закатной Звезды. Но мама и тогда была непреклонна, и теперь не собиралась ему уступать. Был бы жив отец, он бы мигом ее отговорил. Впрочем, нет, был бы он жив, мама и не подумала бы в этом участвовать. Однако папа уже три года как мертв, и именно поэтому мама идет на это безумство. Потому что в ее почти семьдесят лет, пусть она и находится в отличной форме и добром здравии, идти в военный поход – настоящее безумие. Дело не в ее желании лично поспособствовать уничтожению Ордена Закатной Звезды, с которым она уже очень давно борется, стремясь извести его под корень, потому что Орден этот – само зло. Мама никак не может смириться с тем, что отца больше нет, вот и пытается таким образом забыть об этом, сбежать от реальности. Она, конечно, держится, иногда даже улыбается и старается вести себя как раньше, когда папа еще был жив, но мы все видим, как ей больно. Словно смерть любимого мужа выжгла ее изнутри, и этот ожог никогда не заживет. Мама постоянно, каждую минуту, каждую секунду испытывает страшную душевную боль, хотя она и силится скрыть это от нас, мы ничем не можем ей помочь. Никто не может. Правда, Павел верит, что мама еще оправится, что ей уже становится лучше, что она научится жить без отца, но это не потому что он бесчувственный. Он не такой, просто Павлу хочется, чтобы она стала прежней. Он очень любит маму и не любит перемен. Я тоже этого хочу, но отдаю себе отчет в том, что этого никогда не будет. Вот и дядя Роман так считает, он тоже понимает, почему мама так рвется в этот поход, равно как и то, что ее бессмысленно отговаривать, вот и молчит.

– Все будет хорошо, – заверяет Павла мама, и по ее тону ясно, что все, решение окончательное и пересмотру не подлежит. – Со мной все будет хорошо, я обещаю не рисковать. К тому же со мной будет Ричард, он за этим проследит.

– Я очень на него надеюсь, – обреченно отвечает Павел, и взглядом говорит мне, что снимет с меня голову, если с мамой что-нибудь случится.

Ну конечно, я, как всегда, крайний. Разумеется, я не выпущу маму из виду (а я, между прочим, отвечаю за всю миссию, и у меня и без нее хлопот по горло будет), но если Ее величество вобьет себе что-то в голову, я же ее все равно не остановлю. Павел это отлично знает, но это не помешает ему и впрямь оторвать мне голову, если с мамой что-то произойдет. Мне придется совершить чудо, чтобы этого не допустить. Максимум, на что она может рассчитывать – место в группе силовой поддержки, то есть среди дáров, которые будут подпитывать силу боевых магов. Если мамуля полагает, что я пущу ее  на передовую, то она сильно заблуждается. Я сверну горы ради того, чтобы королева-мать оставалась в безопасности. Все будет хорошо, все должно быть хорошо. И может, если я повторю это миллион раз, все действительно будет хорошо, ведь у меня плохое предчувствие, а своим предчувствиям я привык доверять. Возможно, это просто означает, что мы и в этот раз не сможем уничтожить Орден Закатной Звезды. Что ж, если и так, но при этом с мамой все будет в порядке, я согласен.

Дядя Роман хмурится, ему не нравится затея мамы. Уверен, он уже разговаривал с мамой на эту тему. Вряд ли пытался отговорить, он еще когда мы с братом и сестрой были маленькими, говорил нам, что «спорить с вашей мамой решаются только ваш отец и ее старший брат – вот кто самые смелые люди в мире», скорее, просил быть осторожной и не делать глупостей. Дядя Роман любит маму, как друга, разумеется, они знакомы уже больше сорока лет и через что только вместе не прошли, и он, потерявший со смертью отца лучшего друга, понимает маму как никто другой.

Мама улыбается Павлу, мне, кивает Роману, и я вижу, что она сама верит в то, что говорит, что эта кампания закончится для нее благополучно, она не станет понапрасну рисковать, нам не о чем беспокоиться. Искренняя ли это вера или она себя в этом убедила? Не знаю.

Успокаивающе похлопав Павла по руке, мама покидает кабинет, который когда-то был кабинетом отца, а теперь перешел Павлу, в придачу к короне и трону, так сказать. Дядя Роман кивает нам с Павлом и следует за ней. (Павел, кажется, надеется, что Роман начнет убеждать маму отказаться от похода. Наивный.) Я жду, что Павел прочтет мне получасовую лекцию на тему: «Как уберечь маму от опасности», но он лишь наливает себе вина, делает глоток и, морщась, отставляет стакан в сторону.

– Я не хочу ее потерять, – говорит он, причем не мне, а стене.

– Я тоже. Но все люди смертны, брат, не забывай об этом.

Павел переводит взгляд со стены на меня, и я едва не вздрагиваю – до того он в этот момент похож на отца, когда тому приходилось принимать сложные решения. Он открывает было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но передумывает и одним глотком допивает вино.

Отец любил повторять, что иногда человек не распоряжается своей судьбой, а наоборот, она распоряжается им. Кажется, сейчас как раз такой случай: судьба крепко держит нас всех в своих когтистых лапах и никак не желает отпускать. Поживем – увидим, что будет.

 _Из воспоминаний Калеба Тресмора, мага Ордена Эльнара Светлого, 1370 г._

Плохой из меня рассказчик, я не умею интересно рассказывать, да и не было в моей жизни ничего особо примечательного. Однако же я был свидетелями нескольких событий, которые, думается, стоит записать и сохранить, чтобы они остались в памяти поколений.

<…>

На этот раз эти сволочи обосновались в горном замке на границе с Занкором. Расползаются по всему Материку как зараза, никому от них спасения нет, и не вычислишь, где эти «звезды» объявятся в следующий раз. Как по мне, так эти ублюдки больные на всю голову. Наш сосед участвовал в первой, после снятия проклятия, кампании против Ордена Закатной Звезды, и часто рассказывал об этом. Я тогда был совсем еще маленьким, но уже знал, что я дáр, и под влиянием этих историй твердо решил бороться с Орденом Закатной Звезды, когда вырасту. Поэтому-то я вступил в Орден Эльнара Светлого, но выяснилось, что не быть мне боевым магом. У меня хватало магической силы, однако боевые заклинания совершенно мне не давались. Над тем – почему бились все мои инструкторы, ведь остальные чары я освоил с легкостью. Это загадка так и осталась нерешенной, и я смирился с тем, что никогда не буду участвовать в сражениях против «звезд». Тем не менее, мой наставник рассудил, что я буду полезен в качестве донора силы. Это понятие ввел покойный господин Алекс, бывший когда-то главным придворным магом Гардии. Он, королева Амиранда и покойный глава нашего Ордена, Амброуз Лафферти придумали более эффективный и безопасный по сравнению с прежними способ, позволяющий дáрам делиться магической энергией со своими товарищами. В основном это было актуально для магических атак: с такой подпиткой боевые маги могли дольше продержаться и нанести бóльший урон противнику. Я был счастлив, что хоть так могу поспособствовать уничтожению «звезд».

Всего в нашей команде доноров было двенадцать человек. Точнее говоря, тринадцать: двенадцать магов моего Ордена и Ее величество королева-мать Амиранда. Когда мы узнали о том, что она к нам присоединится, мы долго не могли в это поверить. Но это оказалось правдой. В свои преклонные годы Ее величество могла дать фору многим молодым магам. У нее была удивительно прямая для ее возраста спина, и часть пути она проделала верхом (остальную часть – в повозке). По вечерам она иногда сидела с нами у костра и рассказывала истории о гражданской войне или о предыдущих походах против Ордена Закатной Звезды. Она всегда держалась с нами любезно и приветливо, без капли надменности или высокомерия, а ее глаза, всегда печальные, были ясными и светились умом. Мы все робели перед ней, воочию убедившись, что королева Амиранда и впрямь великая женщина.

<…>

Наша группа осталась на небольшой высотке в начале ущелья, откуда отлично просматривался замок «звезд», который атаковали наши соратники. Орден Закатной Звезды как обычно накрыл замок мощным защитным куполом, силу которого обеспечивали человеческие жертвы.

Осада длилась почти полдня, когда перед нами вдруг появился противник. Из ниоткуда. Точнее, это нам тогда показалось, что из ниоткуда, позже мы выяснили, что они вышли из тайного прохода, ведущего из замка. Опыта боевых действий ни у кого из нас, кроме Ее величества, не было, и если бы не она, мы все были бы убиты. Но она сумела отразить первую атаку напавших «звезд» – их было пятеро, – и быстро приказала мне, Парену, Эдену и Рину перевести передачу нашей магической энергии с боевых магов, штурмующих в этот момент замок, на нее и Хобба. Хобб был совсем еще молодым парнишкой с задатками боевого мага (впоследствии он им и стал), и в этот поход его взяли в качестве донора, чтобы он посмотрел на военные действия своими глазами и решил, хочет ли он в дальнейшем сражаться. Он, неопытный и еще необученный, избрал верную тактику – он повторял действия королевы Амиранды, и благодаря этому уцелел сам и сохранил жизнь нам. Ее величество была великолепна, но в силу возраста она не могла двигаться так быстро, как этого требовала ситуация, и там, где не успевала она, успевал Хобб. Разумеется, им пришлось нелегко, но вдвоем они, не в последнюю очередь с помощью нашей поддержки, одолели «звезд». Полагаю, тут также сыграл свою роль фактор неожиданности: нападавшие не ожидали, что в группе доноров будет опытный боец, тем более – сама королева. И не буду врать – не знаю, кому как, а мне было тогда страшно, очень страшно.

Мы были уверены, что все кончено, и Эден и Рин взяли паузу, чтобы передохнуть, а мы с Пареном вернулись к подпитке наших основных сил, когда это случилось. Один из «звезд», которого мы считали мертвым, был, оказывается, просто без сознания, и, очнувшись, метнул в Хобба нож (магию он применить не мог, Ее величество вырубила его чарами, созданными на основе керденских кандалов, лишающих на некоторое время любого дáра магии). Не представляю, как успела королева. Просто не представляю. Но она оттолкнула Хобба в сторону и спасла тем самым ему жизнь, обменяв ее на свою. Нож вонзился ей прямо под левую лопатку. Королева покачнулась, и я бросился к ней, чтобы подхватить ее, не дать упасть лицом на землю. Я услышал, как она тихо прошептала: «Андрей», и уже через секунду была мертва.

Так погибла величайшая женщина моего времени и, убежден, последующих веков.

 **V**

 _Роман, 1373 г._

Сборы не заняли много времени: несколько смен одежды, самой простой, какую можно найти в гардеробе сельского ремесленника, но не маркиза (да, я исключение), немного золота, спрятанного в потайные кармашки, да чуть-чуть припасов (разумеется, все можно купить по дороге, но лучше все же есть то, что точно не отравлено и съедобно). Никакого оружия, кроме короткого кинжала, также спрятанного. Письма писались гораздо дольше. Не знаю, что заставило меня их написать, ведь поначалу я не собирался этого делать. Наверное, пришедшее вдруг осознание того, что я не вернусь. А уходить, не попрощавшись с близкими, неправильно. Когда уходишь добровольно, конечно. Кира попрощалась лишь с Бернардом, и хотя мы все понимали почему, все равно это ранило. Так что я попрощался, тем более, что если бы я это не сделал, мальчики заволновались бы, начали поиски, а кому это надо? Мне – точно нет. Вот ведь, мужикам уже за сорок, а я их все мальчиками зову. Верный признак того, я глубокий старик. Аж противно, не зря я когда-то хотел умереть молодым и красивым. О чем это я? Ах, да, мальчики. Павел и Ричард, сыновья Андрея и Миры. Они мне почти как племянники. Впрочем, нет, не почти – племянники и есть, дети моего названного брата, выросшие у меня на глазах. Они, само собой, будут переживать, тем более что они еще не оправились от потери матери (я тоже, но это уже другая история), но ничего. Настал мой черед уйти, от этого никуда не деться. С чего я это взял? Сам не знаю. Просто проснулся и понял, что мне надо ехать. Понятия не имею, зачем. Что там может быть для меня, в чаще этого чертова леса с оборотнями и лешими, где мы впервые обнаружили себя в Гардии? На Землю мне оттуда точно не попасть, даже если бы я желал вернуться туда. А я не желаю. Мой дом теперь здесь и здесь я хочу умереть. Да и попасть на Землю можно только через ныне недействующие врата (возможно, они перестали открываться на Землю из-за того, что там они, как и опасалась Катрина, погибли при лесном пожаре, а может еще по какой причине, для меня это навсегда останется тайной). И не найду я это место даже под страхом смертной казни, к тому же встречаться с лесными братьями меня больше не тянет, пусть Ян и заверил нас, что они все где-то спят. Так чего меня туда так тянет? Вот когда доберусь туда, тогда и узнаю.

Сантры, деревеньку, откуда Мира и Алекс вытащили новую лесную королеву, я объехал. Нечего мне там делать. Свою повозку – крепкую, но непритязательную, – я оставил вместе с лошадью примерно там, где мы с Андреем увидели когда-то сражавшихся против оборотней Сашку и Миру. А может, это было метрах в пятидесяти отсюда или даже в ста, не помню точно. Хотя у меня такое чувство, что это не имеет значения, что цель моего путешествия – лес вообще, а не какой-то определенный его участок. Но я постарался отыскать это место, чтобы замкнуть круг. Отсюда мы пришли в Гардию и отсюда я из нее уйду. Почему я так в этом уверен? Даже не представляю. Уверен, и все тут.

Я шел по лесу минут десять (ковылял, если быть точнее – в моем возрасте по лесу можно только ковылять), когда вдруг понял, что что-то не так. Стало невероятно тихо, птичий щебет разом смолк, и ни один листочек, ни одна травинка не шевелились. Я остановился, огляделся и увидел ее. Лица той деревенской девчонки, ставшей лесной королевой, я не запомнил, что неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых я видел ее первый и последний раз, но сейчас я не сомневался, что это она. Юная, словно не было этих сорока с лишком лет. И очень-очень печальная.

– Мы ждали тебя, – сказала она просто.

– А, так это ты меня сюда притащила.

Да, грубо, но как-то неприятно чувствовать, как тебя тянут куда-то на невидимой, но вполне ощутимой веревке.

– Мы позвали тебя, и ты пришел. Мы всегда ждали тебя.

И что это значит? Я лишь подумал об этом, но не успел спросить вслух, как она ответила:

– Мы всегда ждали тебя, потому что мы всегда знали, что ты придешь. Тебе предначертано было прийти. – В мгновение ока, так быстро, что я даже не успел уловить ее движение, она переместилась и встала напротив меня. – Ты – последний из тех, кто появился в этом лесу много лет назад, последний из тех, кто попал в Гардию из другого мира.

Это не было вопросом, но я все равно ответил:

– Да. И что?

– Я предлагаю тебе сон.

– Что?

Ничего себе предложение. Это то, о чем я думаю?

– Ты – последний из тех, кто определил историю Материка на тысячелетие вперед. Память о ваших деяниях должна остаться в веках, чтобы этот мир не сбился с пути. Но человеческая память недолговечна, а стремление людей лгать, преувеличивать, принижать и приукрашивать историю – неистребима. Нужен сказитель. Тот, кто будет рассказывать людям, как все было на самом деле. Кто видел это своими глазами. Я предлагаю тебе сон, человек Роман. Тот, которым спят сейчас дети леса. Время от времени, когда это будет необходимо, ты будешь просыпаться и рассказывать свою историю тем, кому суждено ее услышать. Ты будешь сказителем прошлого, человек, и благодаря тебе через многие-многие годы твои потомки будут знать правду о делах давно минувших дней.

Что я мог сказать? Что я стар и немощен и даже с помощью этого ее сна так долго не продержусь? Что у меня нет потомков? Что я не хочу как попка-дурак повторять из века в век одно и то же.

– Предлагаешь вечную жизнь? – усмехнулся я.

– Нет, человек, ее нет. Нет такой, какой ты ее представляешь. Я предлагаю тебе великую честь.

Конечно же, я понимал, что соглашусь. Я верил ей в том, что это предначертано. Я хотел было спросить, что будет потом, когда надобность во мне отпадет, ведь случится же такое когда-нибудь, и на что похож этот сон. Но промолчал. Так интереснее. Что самое удивительное, мне не было страшно. То ли так и должно было быть, то ли это я такой идиот.

– Идем? – протянула она мне руку.

Я взял ее и застыл. Моя рука не была больше морщинистой и покрытой старческими пигментными пятнами. Она стала такой, какой была в молодости, да и сам я неожиданно почувствовал себя молодым и полным сил, а не восьмидесятилетней развалиной. Жаль, что у меня не было зеркала. А, может, и хорошо: вдруг это обман воображения.

– Идем, – нетерпеливо дернула меня за руку лесная королева, и я пошел.

До свидания, Гардия, еще увидимся.

 **VI**

 _Гардия, 1373 г. Эшвиль_

Когда Павел, Ричард и Катрина были маленькими, Эшвиль, замок их дядя Романа, маркиза Найта и ближайшего друга их отца, был для них царством вседозволенности. Они нечасто гостили там, но когда это случалось, родители разрешали им вести себя так, как им запрещалось дома, в королевском замке в столице. Разумеется, определенные запреты все же оставались, по большей части те, что были связаны с безопасностью, но в остальном принцы и принцесса могли хоть на голове ходить, и никто за это них не ругал. Как-то раз Ричард подслушал, как дядя Роман убеждал его родителей позволить «детям хоть иногда побыть обычными детьми, а не Их высочествами». Нигде Ричард, Павел и Катрина не чувствовали себя в детстве такими свободными, как в Эшвиле, даже на отдыхе в летней королевской резиденции в Приморье. С Эшвилем у них были связаны самые лучшие воспоминания, и сейчас Павел и Ричард были как никогда благодарны за это, поскольку иначе им было бы слишком тяжело сейчас, когда они стояли на той самой башне, с которой три года они развеяли прах родителей. Так хотела их мама. Отец умер неожиданно, не оставив никаких распоряжений на этот счет, и когда он был сожжен, его вдова сохранила его прах, завещав развеять его вместе с ее собственным прахом над Эшвилем. Братья могли только догадываться, почему их мать выбрала это место. Быть может, потому что там начался их роман длиной в жизнь. Как бы там ни было, их дети выполнили ее волю, и три годя спустя Павел и Ричард вернулись в Эшвиль с похожей целью – попрощаться с дядей Романом. И пусть у них не было его праха, пусть они даже не знали точно, умер Роман или нет, они были уверены в том, что никогда его больше не увидят, – достаточно для прощания. Они еще не успели к этому привыкнуть. Вечно жизнерадостный дядя Роман, который всегда старался быть оптимистом, даже если обстоятельства не слишком к этому располагали, и который всегда поддерживал и родителей Павла и Ричарда, и их самих. Рыцарь короля и любимый дядюшка королевских отпрысков, племянников короля королевы и детей друзей семьи. Ричард и Павел до сих пор не могли смириться со смертью матери, и потому потерять Романа, последнего представителя старшего поколения их семьи (а для них он был семьей) было вдвойне больно. С маркизом Романом Найтом окончательно ушла целая эпоха, эпоха короля Андрея и его верных соратников, эпоха избавления Гардии от проклятья и восстановления страны. Великая эпоха великих людей.

На востоке уже занималась заря. Поминать умерших на рассвете было давней традицией королевской семьи Гардии, которая перешла к ним от династии Лиеж. Утром после той ночи, когда четырнадцатилетняя принцесса Амиранда первый раз убила человека, а ее брат и кузен предотвратили государственный переворот, семья Лиеж поминала короля Эдварда и его сестру Амелию, убитых заговорщиками. С тех пор, если умирал кто-то из членов или друзей королевской династии Наэрии, на следующий день после похорон братья и сестры Лиеж и их близкие все вместе встречали рассвет, отдавая дань памяти погибшим.

Сейчас королевское семейство Гардии и их друзья съехались в Эшвиль, чтобы помянуть дядю Романа и вспомнить всех тех, кого уже не было с ними. Король Андрей привнес в эту традицию обычай своей родины, и поэтому в данный момент на башне горело множество свечей. Когда Павел, Ричард и Катрина были маленькими, отец говорил им, что свечи эти зажигают для того, чтобы умершие увидели их свет и узнали, что о них думают и помнят.

Павел вдохнул холодный свежий воздух и выпрямил спину. Свечи в его руке и в руке Ричарда – для их отца и матери, которые были для всего Материка Его величеством королем Андреем и Ее величеством королевой Амирандой. Незажженная свечка, которую держала старшая дочь Павла Лили, – для Катрины, сестры Павла и Ричарда, которая уже несколько лет не появлялась в Гардии, и ее братья понятия не имели, все ли с ней в порядке, надеясь лишь, что она жива и здорова. Свечи в руках Джессики и Жана – для их родителей Алекса и Ивон, бывших когда-то главным магом страны и послом Наэрии в Гардии. Свечи Вилены и Саймона – для их родителей Киры и Бернарда, предстоятельницы Ордена Виктории Милосердной и маркиза Коллера. Свечи в руке Криса – для его родителей Питера и Ризы Тенмар, друзей королевской семьи Гардии. Свечи в руках Кристины и Саманты – для их родителей Грегори и Кристи Либеллер. Свечка, которую держала Эмбер, вышедшая замуж за Криса, – для ее матери Александры, сестры Ивон, а свечка в руках сестры Эмбер Каролины – для их дядя Моргана, покойного короля Наэрии. Свечка в руках сына Ричарда Стефана – для друга семьи Хью Достана, умершего совсем недавно. Свечка в руках Джеймса – для его матери Камиллы Багард, настоятельницы Ордена Виктории Милосердной. Свечка в руке сына Джеймса, юного мага Джона, – для Амброуза Лафферти, главы Ордена Эльнара Светлого и друга королевской семьи. Свечка в руках сына Павла Эндрю – для бессменного на протяжении многих лет капитана дворцовой стражи Джерона Мазель. Еще больше горящих свечей стояло на парапете башни – для множества друзей и союзников короля Андрея и королевы Амиранды, которые были бы счастливы услышать, что их дети, внуки, друзья и дети друзей, собравшиеся вместе этим утром, продолжают поддерживать тесные отношения друг с другом, хотя порой это было нелегко. Даже у Павла и Ричарда, братьев и лучших друзей, иногда возникали серьезные разногласия, что уж говорить об остальных, имевших разные характеры, темпераменты и взгляды. Но они старались, не в последнюю очередь из-за уважения к родителям, а еще потому что все они так или иначе вместе помогали Павлу добиться еще большего процветания Гардии. Павлу очень хотелось верить, что их родители, где бы они ни были, видят это и гордятся ими.

Солнце уже наполовину показалось из-за горизонта, когда царящая на башне тишина была нарушена громким охом.

– Началось!

Алиса, старшая внучка Александры, сестры королевы Амиранды, была глубоко беременна, и, если она не ошиблась, ее долгожданный первенец появится на свет еще до завтрашней зари. Вокруг Алисы тут же поднялась суматоха, ее увели ее вниз, и за ней последовала большая часть собравшихся на башне женщин и муж и отец Алисы.

– Она выбрала самый подходящий момент, – усмехнулся стоявший рядом с Павлом Ричард.

Павел взглянул искоса на брата и, убедившись, что он не шутит, спросил, выгнув бровь:

– Почему?

– Потому что, как бы банально это ни звучало, нам всем иногда нужно напоминание, что жизнь и смерть идут рука об руку и что каждый раз, когда кто-то умирает, на свет появляется новая жизнь, чаще всего даже не одна.

Павел немного подумал об этом и широко улыбнулся.

– Если ребенок Алисы будет воплощением дяди Романа, он сведет ее с ума.

– И не говори, – согласился Ричард и затушил свою свечу.

Жизнь продолжалась, несмотря на все их потери, память об умерших навсегда останется в их сердцах, и все будет хорошо.

 **VII**

 _Земля, Максим Пушкарев **[2]**._

Девчонка была странной. Вот, вроде бы, ничего особенного, девчонка как девчонка, а все равно – что-то в ней было не так. Нет, не одежда, Ленка Лебедева и Наташка Семенова из «Б» класса еще чуднее одеваются. Наверное, дело было в ее взгляде, но это я уже потом понял. Она смотрела на все, что ее окружало, так, словно половину предметов она в жизни в глаза не видела. А еще иногда казалось, что она не все понимает, о чем вокруг нее говорят. В остальном же она была обычной девчонкой, разве что глаза у нее были огромные и круглые, как у героинь из дурацких японских аниме. Но у Алины Кардашовой, самой красивой девочки нашего класса (и параллельного тоже), глаза были не меньше и еще красивее – голубые. Звали ее Катя, но она как-то неохотно откликалась на это имя. Зато когда ее дядя звал ее Катрина, она всегда моментально отзывалась. Но не могли же девочку и в самом деле назвать Катрина, так? Уж больно странное имя, нерусское. Хотя… Вон, в школе на доске почета фотографии всех золотых медалистов висят, так у одного из парней имя Мартин Иванов, так что все может быть. Только зачем ее тогда Катей представили, сказали б сразу, что она Катрина, и проблем бы не было. Впрочем, их и так не было.

Катю эту я впервые увидел как-то в субботу, когда жил несколько дней у Саньки. Вернее, мы с Санькой увидели. Санька – мой друг, сын тети Оксаны и дяди Коли Зорькиных. Дядя Коля – лучший друг моей мамы, они еще с детства знакомы, а сейчас вместе работают в холдинге «Зималетто». Когда родители одновременно уезжали по работе из Москвы, – такое случалось нечасто, но случалось, – я всегда оставался у дяди Коли и тети Оксаны, даже когда дедушка с бабушкой были живы. Как мама–папа говорили, Зорькиным с двумя детьми справится проще, чем с одним. С двумя – это со мной и с Санькой, он меня на восемь месяцев старше. Потом, правда, у Саньки брат появился, но, наверное, с тремя еще проще справляться. А когда мы познакомились с Катей, со мной и с Санькой вообще нянчиться уже давно не надо было, что мы, дети, что ли? Я говорил маме–папе, что я могу дома один остаться и буду в порядке, но они не поверили и, как обычно, попросили тетю Оксану с дядей Колей за мной присмотреть. Ну и ладно, у Зорькиных было ничуть не хуже, чем дома, а игр у Саньки – даже больше, чем у меня.

В общем, родители уехали в четверг и должны были вернуться в воскресенье, а в субботу с утра мы с Санькой пошли в кино, потом поиграли немного на игровых автоматах, потом заглянули в магазин компьютерных игр, и домой вернулись уже после обеда. Мы, конечно, радовались тому, что тетя Оксана не позвонила, чтобы позвать нас обедать, но в то же время это было как-то странно. Она всегда звонила. Пришли мы, значит, домой, а там, в гостиной с Вадькой, братом Саньки, сидит девчонка примерно его возраста и таращится на нас огромными глазищами. Это что еще за явление? Мы сначала подумали, что это Вадькина подружка, хотя он не очень-то дружил с одноклассниками и все свободное время торчал дома за книгами. «Это, – говорит Вадька, – Катя, дочка друзей мамы и папы». У меня маму также Катей зовут. Тут мы с Санькой услышали, что на кухне кто-то разговаривает. Прислушались: тетя Оксана, дядя Коля и еще кто-то. И, главное, дверь в кухню закрыта. Сколько я у Зорькиных был, эта дверь всегда была открыта. А девчонка все смотрит на нас и молчит. И платье у нее чудное. И вообще, она вся чудная. Взгляд у нее такой, как будто душу из нас вынуть хочет. Я раньше, когда в книжках это выражение встречал, все никак не мог понять, что это значит «вынуть душу», а увидел девчонку эту – и сразу все стало ясно. Но вместе с тем она не зло смотрела, нет, скорее, настороженно. С минуту мы, наверное, так друг друга разглядывали, а потом Санька сказал Вадьке, чтобы тот гостье свою комнату показал, пусть они там в компьютер поиграют или телевизор посмотрят, в общем, займутся чем-нибудь. Вадька поначалу отказался, мол, родители сказали ему с Катей здесь сидеть и ждать, но потом послушался. Он Саньку почти всегда слушался. Ушли они, значит, а Санька прошептал мне, что он всех друзей родительских знает, и ни у кого из них этой Кати нет, и пошел на цыпочках к двери в кухню – подслушивать. Тут я сообразил, о чем он думает: он мне рассказывал, что в прошлом году у одной его одноклассницы сестра появилась, ее возраста, и в один с ними класс ходить стала. Как оказалось, у отца этой одноклассницы еще одна семья была и еще одна дочка, а потом мама той второй дочки умерла, и она стала жить с отцом. Вот Санька сейчас и испугался, что у него сестра объявилась. Подкрались мы, значит, к двери – она к нашей удаче чуть-чуть приоткрыта была, –  и стали слушать.

– … Да я тоже испугался, – услышали мы незнакомый мужской голос. – Думал, примут меня за педофила или похитителя детей, а у меня ни одного документа, да и в принципе я погибшим числюсь. Но никто на нас внимания не обратил, повезло.

– Сейчас никто ни во что вмешиваться не хочет, – ответил на это дядя Коля. – Убивать средь бела дня будут – повезет, если полицию вызовут, а уж спасать едва ли кто станет, не их убивают и слава богу.

Дядя Коля это явно с горечью сказал. Но они все такие, их поколение, только и говорят, что раньше, конечно, тоже было плохо, но не так, как теперь. Не знаю, мне все нормально.

– Вы знаете, что с Кристиной Воропаевой, где она сейчас? – спросил незнакомый мужчина.

– Да. Она… она тяжело это восприняла. Ну, ты понимаешь, что. Я думал, что все, она окончательно умом тронулась, но нет, ее знакомая уговорила лечь в клинику неврозов, откуда Кристина вышла... почти здоровой. То есть такой, какой она была до того… при вас. И занялась благотворительностью, дивиденды позволяют.

– Я должен с ней увидеться, рассказать о Кире и Сашке… но я не уверен, насколько это безопасно. Как она отреагирует?

– Сложно сказать, – ответила тетя Оксана. – Я все еще пытаюсь уложить в голове всю эту историю, но мне кажется, ей надо знать. Кстати, ее благотворительный фонд занимается больными детьми, она может помочь с девочкой.

Надо полагать «с девочкой» – это с этой Катей. В чем поможет? Дослушать мы не успели: Санька громко чихнул, и мы, переглянувшись, отскочили подальше от двери, сделав вид, что мы вернулись вот буквально несколько минут назад. Не знаю, поверила ли нам вышедшая из кухни тетя Оксана, но неважно, главное, мы выяснили, что девчонка, вроде как, не новоявленная сестра Саньки и Вадьки, и что мужчина, разговаривавший с Санькиными родителями, замешан в каких-то темных делишках. А еще он был знаком с Кристиной Воропаевой. Она была одним из акционеров «Зималетто». Ее брат и сестра когда-то не то таинственно исчезли, не то были похищены и убиты – родители, тетя Оксана и дядя Коля не любили об этом говорить.

Короче говоря, увидев нас, тетя Оксана позвала с кухни дядю Колю и мужчину, с которым они разговаривали. Нам его представили как Роман Дмитриевич. Честно говоря, у меня от него мурашки по спине побежали – у него был шрам на пол-лица. Не очень страшный, видимо, давно заживший, но все равно жутковато. Потом позвали Вадьку и Катю, и Санькины родители сказали, что Роман Дмитриевич – их давний друг, а Катя – его племянница, они живут далеко от Москвы, а сюда приехали, потому что у Кати проблемы со здоровьем. И они временно поживут у Зорькиных. Естественно, Санька этому не обрадовался, кому ж понравятся совершенно чужие люди в доме? А потом еще выяснилось, что Катя эта будет жить в комнате Вадьки, а сам Вадька переедет на время в комнату Саньки. А Роман Дмитриевич будет спать в гостиной. Тоже мне, принцесса нашлась, целую комнату ей одной. А ей хоть бы хны, только кивнула, когда это услышала, как будто так и надо. Да и вообще, ей ни мы, ни разговор не особо интересны были, она все в руках телефон Вадькин вертела, на кнопки нажимала и смотрела на него, как на восьмое чудо света. Как будто она никогда раньше мобильных не видела. Хотя, может, и не видела, если она из какой-нибудь Тмутаракани. С другой стороны, мне-то казалось, что сейчас даже в самых глухих деревнях мобилы есть.

Потом мы сели ужинать, и эта малявка вела себя ну прям как английская аристократка из фильмов, которые любит мама: спина прямая, вся такая чинная–благородная, ест медленно, аккуратно, даже красиво, если можно так сказать. После обеда Катя отправилась спать, Роман Дмитриевич ее уложил, мол, ей отдых нужен. Со здоровьем у нее, судя по всему, и впрямь было плохо, она постоянно кашляла и иногда начинала задыхаться. А после обеда Роман Дмитриевич и дядя Коля закрылись в кабинете. Тетя Оксана вскоре к ним присоединилась, но сначала отозвала нас с Санькой в сторону, и попросила (да что там попросила – приказала), чтобы мы не лезли к Кате с расспросами, не обижали ее и представили, что она как будто из другого мира и ничего не знает о нашей жизни. При этом тетю Оксану так как-то нервно передернуло. «Даун она, что ли?», – пробормотал себе под нос Санька. Но нет, на дауна она точно не похоже была. Может, она в детдоме росла? Или, может, она выросла на секретной военной базе, где над ней проводили эксперименты, а Роман Дмитриевич ее оттуда выкрал? Смешно звучит, но было бы круто.

На следующий день после завтрака дядя Коля и Роман Дмитриевич куда-то ушли почти на весь день. Катя почти не выходила из комнаты Вадьки, который составлял ей компанию. Мы с Санькой несколько раз проходили мимо и слышали, как Вадька, этот книжный червь, взахлеб рассказывает ей обо всем на свете: о компьютерах, телевизоре, самолетах, МКС, которую собирались затопить. Короче, обо всем на свете.

А потом я отправился домой, за мной заехали родители. Незадолго до этого дядя Коля и Роман Дмитриевич вернулись уставшими и грустными, и маму, которая поднялась за мной, встретила тетя Оксана. Она что-то шепнула маме, но ничего не рассказала об их загадочных гостях. Тогда не рассказала, но зато явно рассказала на следующий день, потому что вечером они были сами не свои. Во вторник мы скайпились с Санькой, и он сказал, что Катя легла в какую-то больницу, а Роман Дмитриевич продолжает жить у них, но почти никогда не бывает дома, только ночует. Через две недели, по словам Саньки, он привел с собой Катю, собрал вещи, они попрощались, поблагодарили за гостеприимство и помощь и ушли. Девчонка, правда, еще добавила, что ей здесь очень понравилось, и она обязательно вернется, если сможет. «Зуб даю, это она не о нашей квартире говорила», – сказал Санька.

И она вернулась.

Я уже и думать о ней забыл. Лет десять-двенадцать спустя приходим мы с Санькой к нему домой после двухнедельного похода, грязные, голодные, но довольные собой, а она сидит на диване в гостиной, как тогда, и смотрит на нас своими огромными карими глазищами. «Александр, Максим, здравствуйте. Рада вас снова видеть. Александр, надеюсь, вы не против того, что я воспользуюсь на некоторое время гостеприимством вашего дома? Ваша матушка заверила меня, что я не обременю вас, если поживу здесь пару недель». Сашка молчит, раскрыв от удивления рот, а я смотрю ей в глаза – самые красивые, какие я когда-либо видел, –  и понимаю, что пропал…

 _Катрина, примерно 1368 г. по летоисчислению Материка. Земля_

С началом пожаров Катрина почти круглосуточно смотрела новости, пока Максим, ее муж, которому надоело смотреть, как она мучается, не пригрозил выкинуть телевизор, если она продолжил трепать себе нервы. Все равно она не сможет ничего изменить, а новости не скажут ей того, что, о чем она хотела узнать. Последний раз она была на родине, в Гардии, находящейся в другом мире, год назад. Это было рискованно, ведь никто так до сих пор и не выяснил, как именно работают врата, а значит, всегда существовала вероятность, что они в любой момент могли перестать функционировать. Но Катрина надеялась на то, что раз за столько лет с ними ничего не произошло, значит, ничего не произойдет и в дальнейшем. Конечно, каждый раз, когда отправлялась в Гардию, она в глубине душе боялась, что не вернется на Землю, к мужу и детям, но не навещать маму, братьев и друзей она не могла, и поэтому рисковала. В прошлом году она смогла отправиться в Гардию осенью, поскольку все лето в России полыхали лесные пожары, и Катрина опасалась, что они разрушат врата. Поэтому перед возвращением на Землю она на всякий случай предупредила родных, что может больше никогда их не увидеть. И, кажется, в этом году ее худшие опасения подтвердились.

На то место, где прежде располагались врата, Катрина и Максим попали только поздней осенью, когда пожары были окончательно потушены. Огонь уничтожил все следы врат, оставив после себя гектары выжженной земли и сгоревших деревьев. Катрине было плевать на погубленный лес, ее волновало лишь то, что теперь она была отрезана от родины и семьи. У нее, конечно, оставался любимый муж и дети, и когда-то она искреннее верила, их будет достаточно, если ворота и впрямь откажут. Но сейчас, осознав, что Гардия закрыта от нее навсегда, и дороги туда больше нет, Катрина разревелась, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Максима. Теперь у нее не было другого дома, кроме Земли.

 

 _Эльмар, Северный Полуостров, ИТЭМ_

ИТЭМ – Институт теоретической и экспериментальной магии Альянса Миров гудел как потревоженный улей. Еще бы, не каждый день в небе над кампусом появляется огромный дракон, держащий в когтистых лапах раненую преподавательницу сравнительной чарологии ИТЭма. Рикардо Арваль, глава кафедры Межпространственных перемещений, еще не успел осознать, что это значило для его исследований: его гораздо больше интересовало состояние здоровья Кассандры Уитмор, той самой принесенной драконом преподавательницы и его бывшей любовницы. Но ассистенты Арваля быстро поняли, какое значение имеет появление дракона для их исследований – оно доказывало, что перемещение между мирами возможно не только с помощью врат, связывавших миры Альянса, но и напрямую. Межпространственный прокол, теорию которого Арваль так долго безуспешно пытался воплотить на практике, действительно осуществим. Если бы не Кассандра, Арваль сейчас лихорадочно исследовал бы остаточную магию прокола, стараясь воссоздать его. Впрочем, его ассистенты не сомневались, что завтра он займется этим и непременно добьется успеха, и тогда… Эй, новые миры, ждите нас, мы скоро будем!

 

 

* * *

[1] Сидеть во главе стола – гардийская поговорка, синоним земной «стоять во главе угла», т.е. быть главным, основным.

[2] Муж настоящей Кати Пушкаревой взял ее фамилию. Валерий Сергеевич очень сокрушался, что фамилия Пушкаревых исчезнет, и Григорий, муж Кати, решил поменять фамилию. Правда, не столько из-за любви и уважения к тестю, сколько из-за собственных интересов: пусть он и уладил все вопросы с людьми, которые когда-то хотели его убить, но лишний раз «светиться» он не хотел, так что с новой фамилией он чувствовал себя в бОльшей безопасности.


End file.
